Harry Potter and the Order of the Shadow Phoenix
by IrishShadowFawkes21
Summary: "The Shadows will never fade, until the Darkness is no more." Lily Evans is enveloped in the Shadows, empowered with ancient magics and a will of steel. She moves in secret to destroy the Darkness in the world. Many years later, Harry James Potter sits in Azkban for a crime he did not commit. He is now ready to bring the fight to the Darkness. He will finish what his mother started
1. Prologue

Prologue: Memories of the Past, Powers Awakened and Modern Escapes

"_I am the one,  
the one_

_Who lost control,  
control_

_But in the end I'd be the  
Last Man Standing_

I am the one,  
the one

_Who sold his soul,  
his soul_

_Forever gone to be the  
Last Man Standing"  
-Last Man Standing by HammerFall—_

A young man with jet black hair sat hunched in the corner of a darkened chamber. It was a prison cell in the most feared magical prison named Azkaban. Outside the chamber a tall dark figure floated off the ground in a tattered black cloak. It's skeletal like hands raked slowly across the bars of the cell while its faceless shadow peered into the cell. The creature was called a Dementor and they were the guardians of Azkaban supposedly created by the Dark witch, Morganna LeFey. The young man raised his head at the Dementor and showed his tormented and furious emerald green eyes. His body was lean and muscular for the time in Azkaban hadn't ravaged his physical form just yet. His shaggy, jet black hair that hung over his forehead parted to reveal a faded, red curse scar.

The young man was a wizard who was once famous in the Wizarding world, but was now infamous for crimes against the magical world. His name was Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter and he was sentenced to Azkaban for using the Dark Arts in a battle against the Dark Lord Voldemort. In the battle Voldemort was defeated once again supposedly by Ron Weasley the new hero of the Wizarding World. According to Mr. Weasley, Harry Potter helped Ron defeat the Dark Lord, and then turned on Ron intending to murder him for the fame of being the Golden Boy. Ron Weasley supposedly then stunned Harry Potter, and turned him over to Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter was then put on trial for the attempted murder of Ronald Billius Weasley and also for the use of Dark magic. The trial itself was a sham to begin with for the only judge to argue in defense of Harry was Madam Bones, who had also argued for his defense a couple years prior. To this day he could see the smirking face of Ronald Weasley and Minister Cornelius Fudge as he was sentenced for a fifteen year term. He still remembered Remus' saddened look, and Moody's look of shock, Hermione's look of pity and confusion, and finally Nymphadora's saddened and tear filled face with her hair a dull blue.

Harry's eyes snapped to the Dementor in front of his cell and once again he heard the last moments of his mother's life. The Dementor then drifted off down the corridor. Harry leaned his head back against the stone wall and heard a broken tune come from a female prisoner that was next door to him.

_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed,_

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam!_

_Yo, ho, all hands._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

_Yo, ho, haul together._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

_Some have died and some are alive_

_Others sail on the sea_

_With the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave..._

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_A call to all, pay heed to the squall_

_And turn your sail to home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

Harry slowly closed his emerald green eyes as the recent pain of the memory of his mother's death slowly faded away. He then felt a dull thumping deep inside his chest for the fifth time this month. It had been eight months since he was sentenced to Azkaban, and he could feel his magic pulse strongly inside him. Harry let his mind and thoughts fade away as he concentrated on the pulse deep inside of him. The pulsing got stronger and started to travel throughout his body and a golden aura surrounded him and started to light up the darkened cell. Harry's lean body was slowly lifted up and his whole cell was filled with bright golden light. Outside of the cell Dementors flocked around the young wizard's cell while their dark energy and magic couldn't penetrate his cell and affect the young wizard before them. One Dementor slowly glided forward until he was near the rusted iron bars. He then slowly bowed before the young wizard contained in the cell and the rest of the Dementors slowly followed suit. Three Aurors came rushing around the corner to the cell and stopped short with amazement as they saw the Dementors bowed before the cell. Just then a burst of golden aura exploded outwards from the cell and filled the walls of Azkaban. Moans and expletives of pains sounded throughout the prison from the Death Eaters that were incarcerated. Just then one Auror broke from the group and ran to the apparition point and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

The Dementors then slowly backed from the cell as the lead Dementor straightened back up and slowly entered the cell and approached the young wizard. Harry's emerald green eyes then snapped open and stared down at the Dementor and then he slowly floated back down to the stone floor. The golden aura slowly receded back into Harry and then he slowly closed his eyes once again. The Dementor looked at him through its faceless shroud and slowly backed up out of the cell. The Dementor then looked back at the young wizard and glided back down the hallway.

Harry slowly let his eyes open once again and a smirk crossed his face as he felt power travel through his veins. He could feel his magic building inside of him like an inferno. Several bursts of gold traveled outwards from his body. Harry smirked even wider and let his eyes close once again.

_'Soon my vengeance will be unleashed upon this world and ancient oaths of old will be fulfilled. Soon the Darkness in the Magical World will quake with fear and death. Manipulators and traitors of old will finally be brought to justice. Soon ancient wrongs will be righted and family names redeemed,' Harry thought viciously._

"_**Very good Harry Potter…you are slowly realizing and fulfilling your own destiny and not one of prophecy but of noble oath, and you will not be alone in this war either. I will be by your side until the final descendant of Mordred Slytherin is cast into hell. Your ancestors' powers are with you in this fight and you will be victorious. You must become a Guardian like your forefathers before you and fulfill the oath of your ancient line. To become Guardian you must take the oath once you receive your wand from captivity of fools," a deep and warm feminine voice whispered in his head. **_

Meanwhile, many miles away in a large office sat Cornelius Fudge doing paperwork at his large ornate desk. He then noticed that a bright golden light filled one wall of his office. Fudge waved his wand at the light but it did not disappear, so he got up and ambled over to the light. Just then the golden aura seeped into the wall and disappeared. Fudge looked up the plaque on the wall and sneered to himself as he saw Harry Potter's wand where it sat hanging on his wall. Then the wall lit up again and exploded outward. The blast propelled Fudge into the opposite wall which caked into plaster and dust. Percy Weasley then burst through the doors and helped up Minister Fudge. He whipped his head around and looked towards the wall with Fudge and noticed that Harry Potter's wand was gone and there was a symbol of a Shadow Phoenix. They both stood up and apparated away to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Meanwhile in Azkaban, Harry was meditating when his eyes opened as he felt his wand being brought back to his hand once again. He smiled and then smirked to himself as he stood and looked around the slightly darkened cell.

"_**I am Lady Morganna Andromeda LeFey, Mistress of the Grey Magics, and I am asking for your oath to become a Guardian of Magic and Keeper of the Wizard's and Witch's Code set down by Light Lord Merlin Augustus Emrys and myself, Morganna Andromeda LeFey. Will you take the oath and become a Guardian like your ancestors before you?", Morganna asked in her deep and warm voice. **_

"_**Yes, milady Morganna, I will take the oath and become a Guardian like my ancestors before me," Harry said proudly and firmly.**_

"_**A Guardian is sworn to valor and honor," Morganna chanted.**_

"_**A Guardian is sworn to valor and honor," Harry chanted back.**_

"_**A Guardian's heart and soul knows only virtue and loyalty," Morganna chanted.**_

"_**A Guardian's heart and soul knows only virtue and loyalty," Harry repeated.**_

"_**A Guardian's wand and magic defends the helpless and vanquishes the Dark," Morganna chanted.**_

"_**A Guardian's wand and magic defends the helpless and vanquishes the Dark," Harry repeated again.**_

"_**A Guardian's might upholds the weak and the just," Morganna chanted.**_

"_**A Guardian's might upholds the weak and the just," Harry repeated.**_

"_**A Guardian's word and oath speaks only truth and justice," Morganna chanted louder.**_

"_**A Guardian's word and oath speaks only truth and justice," Harry repeated again.**_

"_**A Guardian's wrath and vengeance undoes the wicked and Darkness," Morganna chanted firmly and proudly.**_

"_**A Guardian's wrath and vengeance undoes the wicked and Darkness," Harry Potter chanted to the stone ceiling.**_

"_**Congratulations Harry Potter you are now an official Guardian of Magic like your mother before you. You are now the Keeper of the Code and enforcer of it. Prepare yourself Harry Potter for you are now destined for great things. Now is the time Harry to escape once noble Azkaban and start your war against the Dark forces that threaten this world," Morganna said proudly.**_

Harry nodded and stood up once again and started to raise his wand as a phoenix flashed into the room. The phoenix looked ancient as the stone shelf it sat on inside his cell. It had long feathers that were shades from dark grey to silver. It looked like a dark shadow that could never be caught. The phoenix then did something Harry was not expecting it bowed to him with its wings spread and was engulfed in black and grey flames.

"_Hello Harry Potter, my name is Artemis after the Greek Goddess of the Moon, and I am now bound to you, for you are a descendant of LeFay and Emrys, and also the Keeper of the Code. I will remain by your side to your death, Harry Potter as I stood by your mother, Lily. I have come also to help you break free of this prison," Artemis told Harry in his mind._

"_Okay then, Artemis, are you ready to blow this joint?", Harry asked with a smirk._

Artemis trilled at Harry and then took off and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry then raised his wand and the cell doors exploded outward. Dementors flocked into the cell and tried to suck out Harry's soul. Harry's magic surged and he could it pulse through him as a golden aura surrounded him again. He grabbed the lead Dementor by the throat and tossed him back into the wall. Then he pointed his wand towards the wall and a jet of red light slammed into it causing a massive hole to form. Then his magic surged again sending bolts of golden light into the Dementors sending them hurtling back into the darkness. Then the Aurors came rushing around the corner and was immediately hit by streaks of red light. They dropped to the floor as Harry progressed down the corridor. Just then Kingsley Shacklebolt ran into the corridor sending bolts of red light towards Harry. A shield deflected all the oncoming bolts of light, and then Kingsley was struck down by a deep blue light bolt that sent him flying into the opposite wall. He tried to move but could feel that his arm and leg was broken. He used his other arm to try and reach for his wand but felt a heavy boot land on it. He cried out in pain and looked up to see Harry James Potter standing over him with vengeful eyes.

"Tell the old codger and the order of birds that I will be seeing them very soon indeed, and tell them that my vengeance upon them will be swift and merciless, for only a certain few will be spared from my wrath and justice," Harry said down to Kingsley in an icy voice.

"Whatever you say, fugitive," Kingsley said scathingly.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry said smirking while walking away down the corridor.

Harry stood outside of Azkaban and could feel the cool mist of the sea spray onto his face. Harry looked at Artemis who nodded her head and they both disappeared from the prison island in a burst of flame. Artemis and Harry then both arrived in a darkened room, and Harry looked around in the dark and Artemis flew to a perch near a large and ancient round table with blackened oak chairs. Harry muttered a few words and all the candles in the place alit with soft orange flames. Harry looked around the room once again and saw the obsidian colored table and then saw a grand picture above the mantle of the fireplace on the opposite wall. Harrys' eyes widened in shock as he saw a picture of his mother and father standing in the middle of a small group in black and gray robes, and he walked forward towards the picture in reverent silence. He stopped short of the grand picture and gazed longingly at his mother's face and also of his father. A stream of golden light left from Harry and went into the picture of his mother.

"Hello Harry, I have longed and hoped for this day for a very long time," Lily Potter's soft voice floated down to her son.

"M-u-um, is that really you?", Harry's shaky voice said.

"Yes, it's me, hunny. My have you grown up nice and strong. I wish I could hug you right now, but even though I can't I will be with you through this portrait for quite a while. I'm not sure for how long though," Lily said with a soft smile.

"Why did Artemis bring me here, mum? What is the purpose of this place? Who are the people in the picture beside you?", Harry fired off rapidly.

Lily motioned for Harry to sit down for a moment. Harry listened in rapt attention as Lily Potter explained everything she knew to her young son. By the time she was done his jaw nearly touched the ground in amazement and shock. Then his face turned into sheer determination and he stood up from his chair and went over to the wardrobe. He stripped off his clothes and slipped on a black tank top along with charcoal grey boxers. He then slipped on a silky dark grey button up shirt and pulled out a long black cloak that had a grey and silver phoenix emblem on the back that covered most of the back. He could see that it was a custom made battle robe like what Aurors and Hit-Wizards wear, but these looked more advanced and homemade. The cloak still carried a scent of nightshade and fresh rain, and Harry could feel the robe accept him. He slipped it on and it immediately changed size to fit comfortably on his own frame. He then slipped on the combat boots and laced them back up. He slid his wand inside the holster on his shoulder, and slipped on a wristband that had the Shadow Phoenix emblem on it. Harry could feel the magic flowing through and only imagined that it was a multiple portkey. He reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a gold chain and slipped it onto his neck. He then looked at the other slots of the wardrobe and saw that three robes were missing. He looked up at the name tags that read: Alastor Moody, Bellatrix Black, and Sirius Black. Harry closed the wardrobe and walked back over in front of the picture and looked up at his mother.

"What are you doing, Harry?", Lily asked softly already thinking the response.

"I am going to bring the Order of the Shadow Phoenix back from the ashes and wage a war against the Dark that will engulf this world in a reckoning of epic proportions," Harry said firmly.

"Are you willing to do what's necessary? Are you ready to command wizards and witches into combat? Are you willing to terminate the Death Eaters in you path? Are you willing to teeter along the edge of Light and Shadow? If you are then kneel and take the oath to become a member of this noble and secret Order," Lily said firmly.

"I will do whatever it takes, mother," Harry said firmly while dropping to one knee.

"Repeat after me then…I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear as a member of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix to vanquish Dark forces wherever they are found, and whoever they may be. The Shadows will never fade until the Darkness is no more," Lily said proudly in a loud chanting voice.

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear as a member of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix to vanquish Dark forces wherever they are found, and whoever they may be. The Shadows will never fade until the Darkness is no more," Harry chanted back.

A bolt of silver light shot from the painting and struck Harry in the chest. Harry fell to both knees as a dull searing pain started to spread on his right shoulder. It slowly faded away, so he stood up once again and gave his mother a proud smirk. He then pulled up the sleeve and saw a new tattoo on his right shoulder. It was the Order's emblem of a Shadow Phoenix with three red Celtic letters underneath it, and black letters above it. The three red letters spelled out O-S-P, and the black letters spelt out the phrase 'No Fate, But What We Make'. Harry pulled down his sleeve and watched the opposite wall as it transformed into a map with red and black dots all over it. There was also a multitude of silver and gold dots as well. Harry walked over to it and ran his hand over what seemed to be like a Marauder's Map of England, Wales, and Scotland with many locations highlighted on it. Harry turned and looked towards the portrait of his mother.

"It maps out all of the Auror and Death Eater strongholds and rally points, but it does not show who is there. We used it to ambush the Death Eaters as they were gathering," Lily said with malice.

Harry checked one of the Death Eater locations and saw three smaller black dots. He then checked his wand and robes, after that he bent down and checked his boots. He turned towards his mother and gave her a two a two finger salute and apparated away. A minute later, Artemis fire-flashed away from her perch to an unknown location as Lily stared at the spot where her son was standing a minute ago and a proud smile crossed her ethereal like face.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore sat in his throne like chair in his office as he did his paperwork. Just then he got a fire-call, and was surprised to Percy Weasley's head in his fireplace.

"Ah, what can I do for you, Mr. Weasley?", Albus asked calmly.

"Potter's wand was stolen from the Minister's office and there are rumors that he has escaped Azkaban," Percy fire off quickly.

"Has an Auror team been sent to Azkaban?", Albus asked quickly.

"Yes, there has been a team sent to the island that should arrive in a little while," Percy explained.

"Good, stay there until you find out what has happened. I am going to be calling a full Order meeting until we find out what has happened," Albus commanded.

Albus Dumbledore stood up from his desk and touched his long wand to his Order emblem, and then he walked to the fireplace and flooed away to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He then sat at the head of the table and waited for the other members to file in. Severus Snape appeared right behind Dumbledore in the shadows. Then the Weasleys and Hermione Granger came in along with Hestia Jones and Minevra McGonagall. Finally Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody came in with all venomous looks towards the elder Headmaster.

Meanwhile, Harry landed in a lightly lit room and immediately drew his wand out from his holster and aimed it around the room. He then saw three Death Eaters without masks at the end of the room. Harry aimed his wand at the Death Eater closest to the window and released a bolt of bright blue light. The Bombarda struck the young Death Eater and threw him through the glass window in a shower of blood to his death. He then turned towards the next Death Eater and unleashed a yellow bolt of light left his wand. Then multiple green bolts of light started to fly in his direction, so he rolled around dodging each one of the deadly streaks. He sent another bolt of yellow light which struck the next Death Eater in the neck severing the arteries and spraying blood all over the place. Harry then used his magic and set up an anti-apparition and anti-portkey so the final Death Eater could not escape. Harry dodged another bolt of green light and sent a scarlet streak of light that hit the Death Eater squarely in the chest. The Death Eater screamed out in utter agony as he dropped to the floor and the Cruciatus worked its way through his body. Harry strode over to the screaming and grinned when he saw that it was Walden McNair. Harry lifted the curse and McNair tried to crawl away while begging for mercy. Harry scoffed and kicked him in the side of the chest sending him into the opposite wall. McNair then dived for his fallen wand and managed to grab it and send a bolt of green towards Harry. Harry dodged the bolt and sent an orange bolt and then a blue bolt at McNair. The orange bolt hit McNair in the shoulder and he immediately burst into flame. He screamed out in agony as the fire spread, and then a blue bolt of light struck him slamming him into the wall crushing all the bones in his chest. McNair choked up some blood as he died slumped against the wall and then the flames engulfed him. Harry's nose wrinkled as the smell of burnt flesh reached it. Then golden bolt of light left his Order mark and streaked into the sky. A massive grey and silver Shadow Phoenix floated in the sky over the house. Harry smirked and transfigured his robes into tatters and smiled as Artemis landed on his shoulder. Harry stroked her feathers then apparated away to Number 12 Grimmauld Place with justice and vengeance on his mind. Artemis fire-flashed back to her perch in front of the painting of Lily and the other members and then the room started to darken slightly.

Harry appeared silently in the darkened hallway of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and scanned the hallway and felt his rage spike as he saw the usually smug Ginny Weasley in front of him with her arm around a stunned Neville Longbottom. Harry tapped his robes as he disappeared from and prying eyes and aimed his wand straight at Ginny, and then he slowly lowered it and calmed himself down.

'_You are not here for revenge. You are only here for justice, but you will also not allow another Ancient and Noble family be ensnared by a Prewitt slut like her mother did to the Weasley name,' Harry told himself._

Harry slowly crept into the back of the dining room as the 'bird' members piled in around the table. The rage and anger inside him doubled as he saw Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Severus Snape on the other side of the table. His heartbeat increased and a smile crossed his face as he saw Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin enter the room and sit down. He then felt a spike of fear as he saw Moody look his way, but relaxed when he saw Moody give him a lopsided grin. He then went back to looking around the room, and the feeling of anger and betrayal hit him again as he saw Ron and Hermione walk in. Harry sunk further back in the corner and closed his eyes as he calmed himself down. His eyes snapped open and gazed the space behind Moody as he took in the scent of fresh rain and mixed berries. His heartbeat increased tenfold as he saw Nymphadora Tonks once again after many long months in Azkaban. She was sporting tight form fitting jeans and a Weird Sisters tank top. She had violet eyes and spiky, disarrayed navy blue hair along with a peach cream colored skin tone, and was as clumsy and beautiful as ever.


	2. Chapter 1 -Part 1-

Chapter 1: Fugitive's Return and Revelations of the Past

_"From the dark days of my life  
I have walked a lonesome road  
Just can't reach the light that others have  
How is it that I can't see  
How to live my life and learn  
I've reached the point of no return_

I've got to grasp the opportunities  
When they're close at hand  
And I've got to realize  
My memories must burn

Set me free and let me see  
All the beauty in this world  
Give me hope, make me believe  
That I can change this world and be  
Forever free in harmony with life"

_-In Perfect Harmony by Dragonland-_

The darkened dining room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place sat in stony silence. Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the table with Ronald Weasley to the right side of him. Next to Ron was Hermione Granger soon to be Hermione Weasley, and next to Hermione was the rest of the Weasleys except for Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. Fred and George were gone for they were on the side of Harry and was expelled from their family and quit the Order of the Phoenix. Meanwhile Bill and Charlie were absent due to their own jobs and duties for the Order, though they were both on Harry's side as well. Severus Snape stood in the back the room in the shadows near Dumbledore while he held his arm with a small grimace on his face. He knew that far away from the castle that the Dark Lord was extremely agitated. Sitting on the other side of Dumbledore was Hagrid, Minevra McGonagall, and Hestia Jones. The member missing from the table was Kingsley Shacklebolt who was duty tonight spying on Madam Amelia Bones and the rest of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, under Dumbledore's secret and direct order. On the opposite head of the table was Alastor Moody, who was holding his wand out underneath the table while sealing off his mind, next was Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, who was fiddling with her spiky locks while glaring hatefully at Ron, and finally there was Emmeline Vance, who was a good friend of the Potters and was also impressed by the youngest Potter's bravery and integrity. They were both split into two factions, and the argument was over the one and only Harry Potter. Harry Potter was currently serving seven years in Azkaban for using Dark magic. Rumors were flying around that he had somehow escaped from Azkaban and was out for revenge. Hermione sat quivering in her chair, but it was not from sexual ecstasy or anxiety…it was from bone chilling fear. Hermione sat there in silence along with the rest of them, but one side was in fear and the other was in anxiety. Hermione looked towards the opposite side of the table and saw Tonks and Moody smirking at her. She made herself stop quivering and sat up straight in her chair while glaring haughtily back at the two Aurors. She reddened as she heard Tonks' and Moody's bark of laughter. Ron noticed this and sent a scowl in the two ex-Aurors direction. Both Tonks and Moody dropped their laughter and sent Ron and Hermione a soul searing gaze while their wands were pointed at him from under the table.

'_Those little fucks dare to look at me like that after what they did to Harry. There's no fucking way in the world that Ronald Weasley defeated Voldemort or Harry without foul play,' Tonks thought viciously while staring down the youngest Weasley and the 'brightest' witch of her year._

Dumbledore saw this and lowered his arm and Ron sat back down scooting his chair closer to the elder man. Just then the doors burst open as Percy Weasley strode into the room in front of the massive table.

"It is true, Headmaster, Harry Potter has escaped from Azkaban. He put Kingsley Shacklebolt in St. Mungo's during the breakout from Azkaban for spell damage, but he should be fine. Also there was a raid shortly after the breakout and one known Death Eater and two suspected Death Eaters were found dead. There was a signal in the sky of a black phoenix, and there was the same symbol engraved into the walls of his cell, so Potter is believed to be the killer. The killer was also reported seen wearing a black robe with a grey phoenix on the back of it," Percy said with fear in his voice.

_'That sounds exactly like the description of an old Order cloak. Could Potter have found the headquarters, and if he has, will he recall the Order to fight once again, just like his mother did so many years ago. Well we'll find out soon enough though, since he's sitting in the corner at this very moment,' Moody thought to himself while shielding his mind._

"No doubt using black magic like when he was sentenced to Azkaban, who knew the Boy Who Lived would be so Dark. We are so lucky to be rid of that little shit stain. If it wasn't for Voldemort we would probably be fighting another Dark family, the Potters were fooling everyone the whole time being ready to strike once we brought Voldemort down. They were probably planning on stabbing Headmaster Dumbledore in the back when the time was right. What a bunch of Dark wankers. Good riddance to all of them," Ron said in a scathing voice.

_'Why couldn't he just stay in Azkaban for a little while longer, because I'm so close to getting into Hermione's pants and pluck her cherry,' Ron thought with frustration._

"I have a message from Potter which he demanded me to deliver during the breakout," Kingsley shouted while he burst through the dining room doors, before anyone could react to Ron's scathing comments as Tonks and Moody seethed with unquestionable rage.

"What is his message then Kingsley?", Dumbledore inquired impatiently ignoring Weasley's theory about the Potter's while smirking inwardly to himself, after all it was all his master plan.

Meanwhile the rest of the room silently quaked with palpable tension after Ron's diatribe and barely listened to what Kingsley was saying. Emmeline nearly had a heart attack while sitting in her seat listening to that arrogant boy's theory about some of the kindest people that ever lived. Lupin shook with disbelief at what Ronald Weasley thought about his old friends. The werewolve inside of Lupin wanted the boy's blood all over the floors and walls. Nymphadora on the other hand shaked in fury and sadness as Ron spat venom and insults at Lily Potter and her husband. Tonks had a hard time believing that Lily or James could ever be Dark. Retired Auror Alastor Moody had seen many horrors while serving with the Aurors and Lily, but nothing could ever be more horriffic or infuriating than Ron's comments about Lily Potter, one of bravest people she ever knew, James the loyal goofball, and Harry, the brave young man that fought with everything that he had, to survive each passing year, hell each passing day. Moody nearly stood ramrod straight to strike down the 'Weasel' with multiple Cruciatus curses till he was flopping around like a fish, but a subtle shake of Harry's invisible head made him sit back down and try to calm down. He could barely stand to be in the room with these traitors of old. Harry's eyes then swept a narrowed gaze at who was quaking with fury and was only being held back by one of Dumbledore's invisible shields. Harry could see him whispering, 'How dare he insult Lily like that, I won't stand for it', and Harry reeled at the information and decided to put it for later thought.

"What is his message then, Kingsely," Dumbledore repeated trying to bring attention back to the meeting at and away at the feeble insults about the Potters.

"He told me that he would be paying all of us a visit soon, and that his vengeance would be merciless and swift. He also said only a certain number of us would be spared for our crimes against him," Kingsley announced to the silent room.

"Hestia please report to the Aurors and make finding Harry Potter their top priority," Albus said with a commanding voice.

"That won't be necessary old codger. I'm right here, and I don't plan on going anywhere until I'm finished with what I'm here to do," a menacing and cool voice came out of the shadows.

Harry Potter stood there with his wand raised while holding an emerald green flame in his left hand. The flames illuminated his face, and it had deep lines running across his face. His black hair was long and shaggy, and his emerald eyes were blazing like little fires. He wore a worn black robe and also a tattered black shirt. He advanced out of the shadows as the main lights of the room ignited. The raw magical power coming off of him was staggering, keeping almost everyone pinned to where they were. Everyone stayed still and no one tried to reach for their wands. Harry smirked at their shocked looks and moved his wand around pointing it at each person sitting at the table. He then pointed it at himself and muttered a few words as the tatters in his shirt and pants disappeared. His hair was now shorn down slightly to short spiky black hair, and new black combat boots appeared on his feet.

"So Harry, what do you plan on doing here tonight? It seems that you've already been busy since you escaped," Albus inquired coolly.

"Oh you mean those worthless Death Eaters who decided to get in my way, Albus you old fucker. I'm here to tell you that I'm going to be waging a war on Voldemort myself, and when I'm done I'll be retiring and living peacefully that is if I'm not dead. Oh, Ron I didn't see you there Mister Big Fucking Hero. Supposedly defeated Voldemort after he knocked me out of battle, but that's not very true, is it," Harry said icily.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't destroy Voldemort yourself. Who knew that you could be so jealous, and icing on the cake is I have Hermione by my side now," Ron said gloating loudly.

Harry let out a cold bark of laughter and a green fire suddenly surrounded Hermione and she was gone in a flash of light. Ron jumped out of his seat with his wand raised, but Harry then sent a curse that slammed into Ron that propelled him into the wall behind him. Harry stepped back towards the shadows and turned back towards the fallen Ron.

"Oh and Ronald if you ever insult my family again, I will not hesitate in slowly cursing you until your dead and that goes for your Prewitt mother too. Let this be your only warning about this matter," Harry said while firing a light blue bolt and disappearing into the shadows.

A moment later, a black and grey phoenix appeared and trilled a tune to Fawkes, and then dropped a note. He then raised his head and flew over to the back of Tonks' chair and perched herself there. Albus picked up the letter and it exploded outward.

"DO NOT WORRY; HERMIONE WILL BE BACK IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES. I'M GOING TO OPEN HER EYES TO THE TRUTH," the letter howled.

Tonks and Moody both wore smirks as the phoenix sat there on the chair. Lupin looked to still be in major shock, and the rest of the table sat in stony silence. Molly and Ron looked at the empty seat where Hermione sat with worried looks on their faces. Fawkes then flew over to where the other phoenix was perched and landed next to it.

"_What is your name and how did you come into existence, noble one?", Fawkes trilled towards the other phoenix._

_ "My name is Artemis, after the Greek Goddess of the Moon, and I was born from the creation of grey magics. I am a shadow phoenix and the only one of my kind. I was bonded to Morganna LeFey from the very beginning of my life for she was the mother of grey magics. Do not worry Fawkes for your savior from this slave bond is coming to free you soon for you were bonded long ago to Merlin Emrys who my master is bonded to by blood. Dumbledore has used deep and powerful magic to make you forget and slave you to him. Do not worry noble Fawkes, for Harry Potter is coming for you," Artemis trilled at Fawkes._

Fawkes trilled and then flew back over to his perch above Dumbledore and hoped that Harry Potter would be back soon. Artemis floated down to the arm of Tonks' chair and Tonks started to stroke her plume with soft strokes. Then both phoenixes started to sing filling the room with their heavenly notes. Just then Harry appeared behind Tonks and kissed her cheek and then disappeared again. Tonks blushed brightly as her hair turned bright pink and Moody let out a bark of laughter.

Meanwhile, Hermione landed with a thump inside a well lit chamber that looked like a study. The green flames that transported her to the room slowly receded back to the fireplace, and the lighting in the room slowly turned emerald green. Hermione got up and slowly traversed the room, but nothing inside of it looked familiar to her. Then she looked back up and saw a grand picture on the wall. The first figure was Sirius Black, and standing next to him was a much younger and graceful Bellatrix Black, next to her was Lily Potter, she had long fiery red and enticing emerald eyes, next to her was a younger and less scarred Moody, next to him was Remus Lupin, then came Amelia Bones, next was Andromeda Black-Tonks, and finally hidden in the shadows at the back was Severus Snape, though he didn't look like the bitter professor she knew. Hermione read the caption of the picture and shook her head in disbelief at what it said.

'Initiation of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix, Vanquishing Dark Forces Wherever They Are Found…Whoever They Are…'

Hermione scoffed loudly at the caption, but suddenly her head shot upward from the caption to Lily Potter's figure which had started to speak.

"Who are you young girl, and why do you scoff at the noble figures of this great Order," Lily Potter inquired?

"Well the phrase says to vanquish darkness wherever found and whoever they are, so that's crazy because Bellatrix is one of the darkest witches out there. Bellatrix LeStrange is one of the Dark Lord's top enforcers," Hermione bit out scathingly.

"LeStrange…No, her true name is Bellatrix Black and she is braver than anyone I ever knew, but for reasons I cannot explain to you since you are not a member of this Order, though I do sense something deep inside of you," Lily said thoughtful.

"Well thanks but no thanks I'm already part of the Order of the Phoenix," Hermione said proudly.

"So you are a minion of that old fool Dumbledore, how dare you enter this chamber. Who brought you here?" Lily asked in a fiery voice while the room darkened.

"Your son kidnapped me from Number 12 and transported me here after he escaped from Azkaban and killed a group of Death Eaters in cold blood. Then he threatened Headmaster Dumbledore with his wand and words and now I'm here and he's still there," Hermione said calmly while stepping back in fear.

The room though wasn't calm at all as the figure of Lily Potter permeated with a magical aura. The whole room permeated with a fiery glow as all the candles and torches came to life. Lily Potter's once black and white figure slowly colored as her golden tanned skin appeared and her long dark red hair and blazing emerald green eyes. She was cloaked in black and grey. She had on a long black cloak and a grey button up shirt which was unbuttoned slightly showing smooth and deep cleavage, charcoal slacks, and combat boots. She looked beautiful and professional but also deadly and seductive.

"How did Harry end up in Azkaban, who the fuck was watching over him?" Lily demanded.

"He was charged for using Dark and Black magics, and his relatives were watching over him, the Dursleys," Hermione explained while taking a step back.

"What do you mean he went to the Dursleys? He was never supposed to be handed over to them at all," Lily thundered.

"I'm not sure all I know he was given to the Dursleys by Hagrid and Dumbledore shortly after you were murdered by the Dark Lord," Hermione explained taking another step back.

"DUMBLEDORE…YOU WILL PAY A THOUSAND DEATHS FOR THIS ATROCITY AND CRIME," Lily thundered in a murderous tone.

"He wasn't supposed to be placed with the Dursleys then?" Hermione inquired softly.

"No, our fucking Will always stated that Harry was to be placed with one of the guardians on the list, and my sister's family was definitely not on that fucking list. The top four guardians were supposed to be either Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black, Amelia Bones, or Andromeda Black-Tonks," Lily exploded angrily.

"So Molly Weasley wasn't on that list at all, is that because of the former arranged marriage between you and Molly to marry Harry and Ginny when she was old enough," Hermione asked curiously.

"Harry James Potter, go to Molly Prewitt and her submissive husband, Arthur? Never in a million fucking years would we mix our two families together, and no it's not because of blood. Me and Molly never agreed to any such thing, for me and Molly hated each other back in school. She was jealous of my beauty and of our wealth, me and James. Also I did not respect her ways in ensnaring men, because she used Amorentia. We were and still are mortal enemies," Lily said in an icy tone.

"I didn't know that…it's kind of ironic that I was best friends with your son and I'm fiancée to Mrs. Weasley's son, Ron," Hermione stated softly.

"Do you know when my son will be coming back here, you stupid and ignorant little witch? I do not wish to be stuck here with you much longer pawn of the Goat-Fucker and Weasels." Lily spat scathingly sounding annoyed.

"No I'm not sure when my kidnapper is coming back! I wasn't brought here by choice, and for your information I am the smartest witch of my year at Hogwarts, also your a lot different then I thought you would be Mrs. Potter," Hermione snapped back.

"Oh is that a fact, well so was I along with Bellatrix Black and I highly doubt you could ever outsmart us. I am nothing like the description you have heard about me since I am alot different then people thought I was like. Now sit down and shut the fuck up you pest," Lily snapped harshly while she turned and stared softly at the picture of Bellatrix.

Hermione was about to respond when the green flames swirled and emitted Harry Potter into the well lit room. His dark green eyes flashed around and then he went towards the wardrobe and dropped his heavy cloak off on the way. Next went his shirt and Hermione had a clear view of his pale skin and toned torso and muscular back, but the marks of Azkaban were still upon him. There was a tattooed roman numeral thirteen on his back along with Azkaban's symbol. There were also scars here and there no doubt from wand battles and hand to hand combat. Hermione gasped while Lily let out a sob as she noticed her son's battle scars. Harry then donned a charcoal grey button up and the same type of heavy black cloak that Lily was wearing in the painting. Harry then cast a spell that quickly cleaned off all the grime and blood off of him. Harry then turned in Hermione's direction and she took a step back towards the painting of Lily at the look of absolute venom and anger that showed in his dark green eyes.

"You're wrong you know, you were brought here for a reason. As my mother has told you that this room is impossible to find unless you know where it is so it would be futile for you to try and escape. You were brought here for a simple reason and that is because you stopped using that brilliant mind of yours and let yourself be blinded by manipulators," Harry barked slowly advancing on the young witch.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? How dare you insult, for I haven't been brainwashed or anything, thank you very much," Hermione snapped back.

"You have fallen victim to Dumbledore's manipulations and I am here to open your eyes to the absolute truth. Are you willing to listen to reason," Harry inquired while his wand was raised.

"How am I supposed to trust you? You just broke out of Azkaban for Merlin's sakes," Hermione stated exasperated.

"I, Harry James Potter-Emrys-LeFey-Pendragon-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, swear upon the light and grey magic inside of me and my life that I am about to tell Hermione Jean Granger the whole truth about everything, so mote it be," Harry chanted to the room with his wand pointed at himself.

"Ok, Harry I'll hear you out for now, but may I return whenever I want to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.", Hermione asked politely.

"Why are you in Number 12 Grimmauld Place in the first place, young one?" Lily's voice thundered once again.

"Well because it's the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, and it's where all the Order members are living at the moment well at least since the rumor that Harry broke out of prison anyways. I hope we can soon though, because the place is a dump with all the dust and gloom," Hermione explained to Lily.

"Dumbledore has the nerve to use the ancestral home of the Ancient House of Black as his headquarters for his little bird group. DISGRACE OF THE HIGHEST LEVELS THAT IS WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Lily thundered angrily.

"Please calm yourself mother, for Dumbledore will pay for his crimes soon and the truth of his treachery and manipulations will soon be brought into the light," Harry said looking in Lily's direction.

"Fine, I'll calm down, but I do have a right to be angry," Lily grumbled.

"Okay, Hermione if you would please sit down, for this may take awhile, because the beginning of this story starts long ago. My two ancestors of old are Light Lord Merlin Emrys and Lady of Grey, Morganna LeFey, and that is how I am connected to them by blood and ancestry. They were both father and mother of their own magics. Merlin Emrys created and mastered what we call 'light' magic, and became the first Light Lord. Morganna LeFey created and mastered what was called the 'grey' magics, but it no longer exists since it is considered Black magic nowadays. Grey magic is like the shadows, and Morganna LeFey became the Lady of Grey or Lady of Shadow. Well you know most of the story after that. Morganna slept with Arthur and gave birth to Mordred and they battled to the death, Mordred and Arthur. The true story is not so different from the folktale. After Mordred was born, he started to delve into magic like his mother, but he used a new form of magic that was dark as his soul and it was called Black magic, so Mordred, son of Morganna LeFey, became the first Dark Lord.

Morganna realizing the imbalance of the magic went to Merlin for help and comfort. Merlin agreed to help Morganna defeat and kill Mordred once and for all. The one thing they were not expecting was to fall deeply in love. Through their love came a soul bond and through the bond came a light phoenix and a shadow phoenix named Fawkes and Artemis. After Mordred was defeated Merlin and Morganna created two children that they adored like a son and a daughter. Though to mask the ancestry of their parents, the children were named Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. Soon after their birth Merlin and Morganna completed their haven for magic and made Godric and Rowena the masters of it. The magical fortress and haven was forever named Hogwarts. It got the name from Merlin's wry sense of humor, and Morganna's quick wit. Soon after Merlin passed away, Morganna became headmistress of the school. Years later a young witch and wizard came to the new school, their names were Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Godric and Rowena welcomed them both with open arms but Morganna grew suspicious of them for she did not know where they came from. Peace reigned over Hogwarts for years to come until Morganna found where Salazar and Helga came from originally, for they were the children of Mordred and an unknown Dark witch. When confronted Helga admitted to her ancestry but said that she was nothing like her cruel father. Salazar Slytherin on the other hand fought back against Godric and Rowena but was defeated and cast out by Morganna.

Soon after his dismissal found the Chamber of Secrets and what lay inside of it. She found Salazar's bloody message that his line would follow his father's footsteps and become Dark Lords. Morganna then sealed the Chamber so that only her heir could open it. Soon afterwards news of Salazar's death reached the Founder's ears and they cheered that evil had been destroyed, but it was not so. A dark cloaked young man came to Hogwarts and battled the Founders for possession of their magic and the castle. Helga was defeated by her nephew and lost her magic. Godric and Rowena fought bravely and defeated the newly risen Dark Lord whose name was Alistair Ventress. Alistair escaped before he could be struck down by Morganna, but he swore that his line would destroy the heir of Merlin Emrys and Morganna LeFey. Morganna realizing that Hogwarts was vulnerable to attack from Dark forces sealed and bonded herself into the very magic of Hogwarts. There she will remain bonded until the final heir of Mordred and Slytherin was vanquished for all eternity. Slytherin did get his revenge on Morganna though by rewriting history to show she was the very first Dark witch. Soon after the battle Godric and Rowena passed away but Rowena gave birth to her and Godric's and Rowena's sons and daughters named, Vincent Emrys Potter, Murrue Rowena Bones, Rosalie LeFey Evans, and Centauri Godric Black. Helga Hufflepuff also gave birth to an unknown wizard whose name is lost to the years. Personally, I believe it's either the line of Dumbledore or Prewitt. After Helga passed away the school shut down for many eras as the four heirs went their different ways.

About five hundreds year later a young wizard found Hogwarts and reopened it with him as Headmaster. His name was Vincent Amadeus, and soon after the ancestral heirs of Hogwarts came back as students. The Headmaster was aware of their identities at all times he paid them no mind for the four original heirs had married into many half blood unions to create new and powerful families. Soon the heirs of these families were purebloods once again, but on the other side of things, the line of Mordred had also given birth too many powerful families as well.

The most powerful and influential families of the time were the Potters, Blacks, Bones', Longbottoms', LeStranges, Malfoys, Carrows', and Gaunts. These families each had a guardian family whose heirs' missions were to defend and protect. The Potter's and Black's guardian family was the Moodys, and the Bones' and Longbottoms' guardian family was the Prewitts. The Moodys lived up to their oath and did their best to protect the Potters and Blacks and still do so till this very day. The Prewitts on the other hand had their own ambitions and abandoned the Bones' and Longbottom's. Shortly after that the Malfoys and Carrows' attacked the Longbottoms and massacred most of their family. When the Potters, Blacks, Bones' heard of this attack and treachery they cast out the Prewitts. Two rogue magical families stood forth and took the Prewitts under their own wing and protection, and those families were the Shacklebolts and Dumbledores. The reason they were considered rogue was because of their philosophy that only 'light' magic should exist, and everything they did…they said they did for the greater good. Both families were powerful in mind magics and were rumored to manipulate peoples' minds 'for the greater good'. On the other side the Malfoys' and LeStranges' guardian family was they Averys. The Carrows' and Gaunts guardian family was the McNairs. The Averys have completed their oath for centuries till this very day. The McNairs on the other hand were not as strong as the Averys and failed to protect the Gaunts. The Gaunts were wiped out by a line of warlocks called Grindlewald, and the Gaunts disappeared into hiding believing to be dead and the line of Slytherin was broken. Many more eras passed in peace until one of the Grindlewalds joined up with a muggle group called the Nazis. This is when Albus Dumbledore and Therion Prewitt rose up and struck down the new 'Dark Lord' Grindlewald. Soon after Albus Dumbledore was considered a hero by everyone except the Potters, Blacks, Bones', and Longbottoms', because Elric Grindlewald was not a Dark warlock in fact he was a lost 'grey' warlock, and was convinced by Hitler for his atrocities and that is the reason why the ancient families did not fight against him.

Now let's fast forward many years into the future to the rising of Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. Once the ancient families and guardian family heard of the rise of another heir of Slytherin they grouped together in this very room. My mother and Bellatrix Black created the Order of the Shadow Phoenix to vanquish the last heir of Slytherin. The Potters, Bones', Moodys, and Blacks all stepped forward to fight but the Longbottoms' declined and Augusta Longbottom decided to merge the family into Dumbledore's group. The Order then began its assignments, Bellatrix went undercover as a Death Eater, Andromeda became a liaison and spy on the muggle world and was also the liaison to Gringotts and the Goblin Nation, my dad and mom became the watchers of Hogwarts, Sirius was to watch over Bellatrix as best as possible, Moody became the lead Auror in the fight against the Death Eaters, and Amelia Bones became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to watch over the Ministry of Magic. Finally when Remus Lupin joined the Order his task was to go undercover in Dumbledore's group and transmit intelligence back to the Order. Then that fateful night happened when Voldemort murdered my parents and Sirius went to Azkaban, but that night was also probably the night that Voldemort found out that Bellatrix was a spy for the Order. She probably tried to escape but couldn't because Sirius was in Azkaban, and she was trapped for the only other person to know of her mission was Lily Potter.

Shortly after the Longbottoms' were attacked and nearly wiped out by the LeStranges. Dumbledore watching all of this saw his chance at absolute power and took it without mercy. He used his power as Chief Wizengamot to imprison Sirius for the rest of his life no matter how hard Madam Bones fought against it. Albus then placed me with the Dursleys so I would never be able to learn of my ancestry or power, and it worked until now. The Order of the Shadow Phoenix was disbanded and Voldemort looked like he was destroyed so Dumbledore had finally won. Three of the four ancient families were almost completely destroyed and the guardian family only had two members left alive. Andromeda Tonks then went into hiding in the muggle world with her daughter Nymphadora, and Mad-Eye Moody retired from the Aurors. Now that Sirius is dead there are only three more Blacks left alive for the fourth is lost forever, the third is Narcissa Malfoy, and the fourth is Regulus Black who died many years ago," Harry explained while he sat in front of Hermione.

Hermione stood up from her chair and started pacing back and forth in front of Harry. Lily cried silent tears over the pain that Bellatrix had to go through all these years and it was all because of her. Hermione turned and looked up at the painting to a younger Bellatrix's smiling face and happy dark eyes with her arm around Lily's shoulders. She then thought deeply about everything that Harry had told her and the oath that he took as well. She slowly sank into her chair and silent tears slowly crept down her face as she realized she had been deceived by Ron and his family as well as Dumbledore then she started sobbing heavily along with Lily. She then started to cry even more as she felt Harry's strong arms wrap around her and held her close with his head atop her bushy one. Lily smiled as she realized that her son had become a great man, and that he would be able to fulfill the ancient oaths of olden times.

"Are you ready to face them, Mione? Are you ready to face the truth, Hermione Granger? Will you join me and the others in this battle against Voldemort?" Harry asked her firmly.

"I am, Harry Potter, and I will join the Order of the Shadow Phoenix. Let's go take our allies back from that senile old manipulator and defeat Voldemort," Hermione said firmly.

Harry smiled and pulled Hermione to her feet and they both turned towards the fireplace with emerald green flames, Harry then turned towards the painting of his mother and smiled.

"Would you do one thing for me, Harry? It is of the utmost importance not just for me but for a long lost best friend," Lily pleaded tears still running down her face.

"What is it mum? What do you need me to do?" Harry asked softly.

"I need you to find Bellatrix Black and bring her back here so I may speak to her. She thinks that she has been forgotten by me and the others and that has made her weak and vulnerable to Voldemort's manipulations. She is my greatest and oldest friend and I can only imagine what horrors she's been through. Please help redeem my oldest friend back to her previous honor. Do whatever you have to do Harry, I beg of you," Lily pleaded to Harry.

"Why in the world would Harry want to rescue the Dark witch that murdered his godfather right in front of him?", Hermione asked scathingly.

Hermione immediately took a step back from the portrait as she realized she had said the wrong thing. The flames on the torches exploded into pillars of fire that nearly reached the ceiling. Hermione then cowered even more as she saw the raged and venom filled gaze. Harry stepped towards the picture and motioned to his mother to calm down.

"Why would Bella ever kill Sirius? I mean they loved each other like brother and sister and looked out for each other. There is no way that Bella would ever kill Sirius knowingly or intentionally," Lily asked with a fiery tone.

"Well its true…Bellatrix killed Sirius during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries by blasting him through the Veil of Death," Hermione explained calmly.

"And what type of deadly spell did use Bella use? If she is in fact now a Dark witch, so I'm assuming that she used the Cruciatus, Killing Curse, or maybe even Sectusempra. Any of those?", Lily asked with a smirk.

"No actually she used a Stunner to knock him through the Veil," Harry said calmly.

"Then she never meant to kill him in the first place. Bella was one of the deadliest duelists in the Order and the most skilled out of us all. If Bella had really wanted Sirius dead then she wouldn't have used a stunner…she would've used an offensive Dark spell not just a Stunner," Lily said with a wider smirk.

"I promise to bring Bellatrix before you, and then she can explain to all of us why Sirius died. I think that she deserves that much," Harry said while he and Hermione apparated away while Lily smiled in the room.


	3. First Character Profile Set

**Character Profile:**

_Morganna Le Fey_

_Artemis & Fawkes_

_**Lady Morganna Umbra Le Fey**_

**Age**: Unknown

-Mistress of Grey Magics

- Lady of Shadow

- Co-creator of Witch & Wizard's Code: Lux Umbra Tenebris Codex

*Bonded to Artemis, Shadow Phoenix

*Bonded to Merlin Lux Emrys

- **Children** - **Merlin** -

Rowena Aequitas Le Fey Ravenclaw

Godric Veritas Emrys Gryffindor

**- Children - Other -**

Mordred Tenebris Slytherin

- **Grandchildren** - **Merlin** -

Murrue Rowena Bones

Vincent Emrys Potter

Rosalie Le Fey Evans

Centauri Godric Black

- **Grandchildren **- **Other** -

Salazar Nocte Slytherin

Helga Aegis Hufflepuff

Alistair Serpens Ventress

- **Notable Heirs **- **Merlin** -

Rowena Aequitas Ravenclaw

Godric Veritas Gryffindor

Sir Francis Walsingham

John Dee

Richard the Lionheart

Charlemange the First

Sir Hugues de Payens

Sir Jaques de Molay

Sir Winston Leonard Churchill

Charlemange Brixton Evans

Lily Rowena Evans

Harry James Potter

- **Notable Heirs **- **Slytherin** -

Vlad the Impaler

Adolf Hitler

Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin

Genghis Temujin Khan

Nero

Salazar Nocte Slytherin

Alistair Serpens Ventress

Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Personality**:

- Seductive

- Calculating

- Flirty

- Dangerous

**Powers/Abilities**:

Spell strength- 95

Spell knowledge- 85

Will power- 100

Mental power- 99

Physical power- 65

Intelligence- 90 - 100

**Physical Description**:

Eye Color: Onyx

Hair Color: Shades of raven black and burnished silver

Height: around six feet tall

Weight: N/A

_**Artemis**_

**Species**: Umbra Phoenix also known as Shadow Phoenix

**Age**: Unknown

**Color**: Mixture of shades

- dark grey

- obsidian

- gun metal

- silver

**Powers/Abilities**:

- Shadow travel

- Infinite life

- Phoenix flash

- Healing tears

- Phoenix travel

- mind meld

- Phoenix Scream

- mind magics

**Bonds**:

First Bonded: Lady Morganna Umbra Le Fey

Previous Bonded: Lady Lily Rowena Evans-Potter

Current Bonded: Lord Harry James Potter

_**Fawkes**_

**Species**: Lux Phoenix also known as Light Phoenix

**Age**: Unknown

**Color**: Mixture of shades

- Ruby Red

- Scarlet Red

- Burnished Gold

- Flame Orange

**Powers/Abilities**:

- Phoenix travel

- Light travel

- Infinite life

- Healing tears

- Phoenix flash

- mind meld

- mind magics

**Bonds**:

First Bonded: Merlin Lux Emrys

Previous Bonded: Unknown

Current Bonded: Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore (Slave Bond)

Harry James Potter (True Bond)


	4. Chapter 2 -Part 1-

Chapter 2: Memory of a Friend, Message of the Past, and Heeding the Call

"_What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To fall upon the night  
The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, begging the question  
Why_

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
On a path to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night"

_-The Night by Disturbed- _

Bellatrix LeStrange formerly Black landed along with seven other Death Eaters to a reported ambush of three other Death Eaters including Walden McNair. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and looked around the small two story house. Laying in the front was a recruit that had been hit with a Bombardment Curse and was thrown through the upstairs window. The recruit's chest had been blown apart by the force of the blast, his ribs were crushed and his skull mask was in pieces. Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters climbed up the stairs and spotted the next Death Eater that had been struck down. It was another recruit that had his removed head with a severing curse. His decapitated head sat next to the body with eyes wide open with shock. Bellatrix sighed to herself and walked over to the opposite side of the room where a darkened hallway lay with burn marks on the walls as it slowly lit up from her Lumos spell.

"It looks like their attacker came from over here and advanced into the room. It looks like the first Death Eater to go was the one that went through the damn window. Next was the decapitated Death Eater and then finally it was McNair's turn, it looked like he died last and was hit with a Cruciatus and then a Bombardment curse," Augustus Rookwood explained while scanning the room.

Bellatrix walked over to the place where Walden McNair lay in a pool of his own blood. His chest had been completely crushed and was set on fire. Bellatrix shook her head slightly and apparated outside and walked around the house checking for any more bodies. Bellatrix then glanced up at the sky and her heart froze in her chest. In the sky above she was a massive Shadow Phoenix, and for the first time in a long time she felt a mixture of fear and joy. She saw Rookwood point his arm out of the window and send a bolt of green and black light into the sky. The Dark Mark erupted and started to take over the sky but faded away as the Shadow Phoenix devoured it.

_'Shadows will never fade… How is this possible? The Order was disbanded when Lily died, and Voldemort was supposedly destroyed. Oh, Lily…I miss you so much. Though I'm glad you are gone in a way, for I am no longer the young woman you used to know long ago. I can't believe that I saw Harry last year and first time meeting him was in battle. I could just fall into his eyes. They were the same shade yours was. Harry! Could he be the one who started the Order back up? No, that would be impossible since he was sentenced to Azkaban,' Bellatrix thought to herself looking at the phoenix._

Just then a Death Eater apparated in and strode past Bellatrix into the bloody house. A couple of minutes passed and the Death Eater strode back outside and apparated away. Augustus Rookwood then came strolling out with an amused and vicious grin on his face. Bellatrix turned and stared straight into his crazy eyes with her wand at the ready.

"Well well Bellatrix I just found out an interesting piece of news. A very interesting piece of news indeed, and I'll give you a little hint it's about Azkaban," Rookwood teased.

"Tell me what it is Rookwood, or maybe I'll just have to torture you for awhile," Bellatrix said lowly.

"Well late last night a certain convict broke free from Azkaban and is now a high priority fugitive. The Aurors will be hunting him down with a vengeance. The convict in question is no other than Harry James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived," Augustus explained calmly.

"Hmm, well that is interesting indeed. I will be right back I need to go get something real quick," Bellatrix said quickly.

"All right then, we'll be here once you get back then we'll go back to headquarters," Augustus said while striding back to the house.

Bellatrix sighed then heard a song and her gaze shot into the sky and saw Artemis, Lily's old phoenix, flying above her. Artemis spotted Bellatrix and let out a song of hope and redemption. Bellatrix smiled a bit as she apparated away. She landed hard on the ground and slowly got up. She pulled the cloak around her tighter and pulled her hood up and strode down the lane. She looked around back and forth as she walked through Godric's Hollow. She arrived in front of an ancient cemetery and slowly walked into it. She found the grave she was looking for and dropped to her knees in front of it. Crystal tears fell down her pale cheeks and over chin as she gazed at the grave in front of her. She fell over onto the ground and started sobbing while looking at Lily Potter's name. She lay there on the ground vulnerable as she let her eyes fall shut and let better memories take over her mind.

_A young girl with long raven hair and violet eyes stood against the wall while four older Slytherins advanced in on her. Though the young girl was scared she stood defiant and proud. Her older cousin, Sirius, had run off with Potter and his friends leaving her alone in the corridor, and now she was trapped. She knew what the four Slytherins wanted from her, for she had a beautiful body with lush breasts, plump lips, pale skin, trim stomach, thin waist, toned legs, and a hellcat attitude. There was no doubt of what the Slytherins wanted from her. Quite simply they wanted to rape her for hours and hours. She stood defiant, for she was Bellatrix Artemis Black. The four Slytherins in front of her was Rabastan and Rodolphous LeStrange, Augustus Rookwood, and Lucius Malfoy. She quivered slightly as she felt Malfoy grab the front of her robe._

_ 'Someone please help me…I can't fight all of them off by myself', Bellatrix thought desperately._

_ Malfoy yanked his arm back and Bellatrix's school robe tore away from her body leaving her in her white dress shirt. She could see the lust in all of their eyes. Just then out of the corner of her eye Bellatrix caught sight of flaming red hair and shimmering emerald green eyes. _

_ 'It's Evans…Lily Evans…she's a prefect…I hope she looks this way soon,' Bellatrix thought with a sliver of hope. _

_ She could feel multiple hands on her shirt as it was about to be ripped from her body. She slapped one of the hands away and tried to shove forward. A heavy slap to the face sent her back into the wall and she let out a small whimper. _

_ "What the fuck is going here?" a seriously pissed off voice commanded._

_ Bellatrix looked up and saw a furious and fiery Lily Evans standing behind them. Bellatrix smirked slightly as she saw fear travel through Malfoy and Rookwood's eyes. No one in their right mind messed with Lily Evans, for everyone knew that she had an 'Irish' temper and was the dueling queen of Hogwarts. There she stood an unlikely savior with long fiery red hair and shimmering green flames as eyes. She wasn't wearing her standard Hogwarts robes but a muggle rocker outfit, because she was probably heading out to Hogsmeade. It was grey Black Sabbath tank top and camouflage pants. She also had leather bracelets on each of her wrists. She had her wand up the tip glowing with a curse on it. Lily Evans was also the top student in Wordless casting. When dueling she looked like a shadow throwing bolts of light. Lily's gaze then fell on me and her eyes darkened with rage and her wand tip brightened even more._

_ "I ASKED WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE," Lily's voice commanded with ancient authority._

_ Rabastan and Rodolphous LeStrange just shook their head at the enraged beauty and slowly backed away down the corridor. Lucius Malfoy dropped my robe, holstered his wand and strode away down the corridor with his tail between his legs._

_ "Well we were only teaching this young Black bitch a lesson in life," Rookwood said with a wicked grin. _

_ "What lesson would that be, scum ball?" Lily asked scathingly._

_ "How to pleasure a man the proper way," Rookwood said with a wink._

_ Lily's eyes darkened even more until they were a hunter green and red bolt of light flew from her wand and struck Rookwood dead center. The Stunner sent Rookwood flying down corridor making him land square on top of Malfoy. Her eyes softened and she walked over towards a stunned Bellatrix. Suddenly she whipped around and sent two bolts of red light down the corridor striking Malfoy as he pointed his wand at her. Lily then wrapped an arm around Bellatrix's shoulders and led her down the corridor while the older girl darted her head around with her wand at the ready. Lily led her into an old abandoned loo and a moment later Moaning Myrtle came screaming in from the pipes. Lily muttered a couple of words and Moaning Myrtle disappeared back into her pipes going on about a large snake. Lily then sat down next to the young Black, and put a hand on her shoulder. Bellatrix lost her strength and started to cry, so Lily pulled her to her chest and let her cry. Bellatrix held tightly onto Lily not letting her go anywhere. A couple of minutes later Bella's tears slowly stopped and she looked into Lily's deep green eyes and smiled softly._

_ "Are you okay now, Bella?" Lily asked softly._

_ "I am now thanks to you, Lily," Bellatrix said smiling._

_ "How did you get pinned in by them? I thought Sirius was supposed to be watching over you," Lily asked softly._

_ "Well he was, but then he…" Bellatrix trailed off._

_ "Then he what?" Lily inquired a little firmly._

_ "Well then he ran off with James and Remus, oh and that little kid that's always following them around," Bellatrix explained._

_ "Ok then…would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me?" Lily asked happily._

_ "Yeah, that sounds great, but I don't have anything to wear," Bellatrix said smiling._

_ "No problem Bella, here's some clothes you can wear," Lily said happily handing some clothes to Bella. _

_ Bellatrix stripped out of her shirt, skirt, and socks slowly. Lily could feel a crimson blush float across her cheeks as she saw Bella's beautiful body. Bellatrix slipped on the grey jean shorts that was ripped in different places and slipped on an Iron Maiden tank top. Lily handed her a leather wristband cuff that had a grey phoenix on it. Bella smiled widely and hugged Lily while letting out a giggle. Lily returned the hug and then the two of them headed towards Hogsmeade. Bella followed Lily down the lane past the Three Broomsticks until they ran into Potter and his friends. Lily strode forward and slugged Sirius square in the jaw knocking him out of his chair. Sirius got back up and helped his date back onto her feet, but was sent back to the ground by another punch from Lily. _

_ "What the hell is your problem, Evans?" Sirius asked while getting back up. _

_ "My problem currently is you, Sirius. I wish I could hex you a thousand times, because of your foolishness. All you had to do was watch after your cousin, Bellatrix, but no you just had to run off with James, Remus, and some floozy whose reputation that you know all too well. So you left her in the castle by herself so she could get trapped by Slytherins and almost raped. It's a good thing I was there or the worst could have happened to her," Lily raged while aiming her wand straight between Sirius' eyes._

_ Lily holstered her wand and slugged Sirius again and then firmly kicked him in the chest. _

_ "Who are you calling a floozy, you bitchy prude," Molly Prewitt raged while she slowly got back to her feet._

_ "Why you of course blood traitor, everyone with enough sense knows that your a bloody slut that would fuck anything within sight. Well one day you'll pay for that judgment of yours, I can see it now, you forty something, fat and dumpy looking with a submissive husband and manipulative children. Oh slut, I am no prude, I quite like sex actually, I just don't go around fucking half of Hogwarts and seducing them with Amorentia," Lily explained scathingly while staring at Molly with unfathomable hatred in her eyes._

_ 'I wonder if the rumors are true then about Rosmerta and Lily, it kind of looks like it. Though I really wonder about the rumor about her and my older sister Andromeda before she graduated last year and met that muggle husband of hers, Tonks or something like that,' Bellatrix thought to herself while watching the scene with some shock and amusement._

_ "I am no blood traitor, you filthy mudblood slut, my blood is more purer than yours and always will be. You and that mudblood snake will never be as pure as we are, the true purebloods,' Molly Prewitt shouted with indignation as bright red colored her pale face._

_ The entire lane went quiet as Molly Weasley had said the most digusting thing she could think of. Lily Rowena Evans went deathly quiet while bringing up her wand arm, the end of the wand was pulsing brightly with a curse about to go off. Lily then leapt forward like a fierce jungle cat pinning the younger girl to the wall. Her hair seemed like it was alive with fire, and her eyes were lidless green flames. The magical aura that burst forth brought most people to their knees. _

_ "If you ever insult my family or Severus again I will have no problem ending you under family law which would allow me to duel you to death. My blood is purer than you could ever imagine, the reason why your's is so dirty is beacause of your actions and your family's betrayal of their oaths," Lily thundered in a deadly voice while holding her wand in between Molly's eyes. _

_ "Now that is quite enough, Ms. Evans," Professor Dumbledore ordered as he swept into the small alley with purple robes a flutter._

_ "Very well Dumbledore, but this is far from over, you old goat fucker," Lily snapped while turning away from Molly and the others._

_ Then she strode away with Bella following her with a smirk and admiration. The girls then entered the Hog's Head and went over to the bar and ordered a bottle of firewhiskey. Just then another figure shifted at the other end of the bar._

_ "Heya Moody, how you doing?" Lily called down the bar._

_ "Not too bad, Red. I got my sixth battle scar today. Also I heard what went on outside, very impressive as usual Lily, but I'm wandering why you just didn't use wandless casting while you were at it, as you know your magical aura's strength almost snapped it in half," Alastor Moody called back. _

_ "That's wicked...yeah I know, I just lost my temper after what she said, to be honest I wasn't paying attention," Lily explained a tad bit sheepishly._

_ "CONSTANT VIGILANCE, RED," Moody barked out loud making both girls jump a little. _

_ "I know Moody. I just forgot my training that's all, I'm getting better with controlling my anger and you know it," Lily snapped back while giving Moody the finger. _

_ "Training," Bellatrix questioned._

_ "Yeah, how else did you think I became the 'Duelling Queen' of Hogwarts. I've been training with Moody and Orion here since I was a small child, he's an old family friend. Don't tell anyone though for it's our little secret, understand," Lily explained while smiling down at Bella._

_ "Of course Lily, you know half the school was wondering how you became so good at duelling, well now I know anyways," Bellatrix explained. _

_ "Well soon you'll be able to duel that well too, for I am going to train you to face the dark from the shadows, a place where the Dark and Light harmonize. I will teach you everything you need to know to combat the Dark. Remember this Bella, the Shadows will never fade. Now come along there is a place that I want to show you, but I need you to take an oath to swear that you will never the following location to anyone for as long as you live," Lily explained with a smile._

_ "I, Bellatrix Black, hereby swear to never reveal the location of Lily's secret hideout," Bella said with a smile. _

_ "Well hang on then, Bells, because here we go," Lily whispered in Bella's ear as she apparated both of them away._

_ Bella's eyes widened as she and Lily landed on a leather couch in a slightly darkened room. The black leather couch felt nice, soft, and cool to the touch. Bellatrix looked around the room as more light spread throughout it. There was a massive round table in the middle of it. On the wall there was a large fireplace, a coffee table, leather couch, leather recliner, and a soft looking bed in the corner. She also noticed that there was a perch sitting in the other corner of the room._

_ "So do you like it?" Lily asked with a giggle. _

_ "Yeah this place is fucking awesome," Bella said with a wink._

_ "Good, now I want to introduce you to a friend of mine," Lily said happily. _

_ "Cool, I can't wait," Bella said with a giggle._

_ Lily smiled then closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. A minute later there was a flash of fire and a beautiful grayish silver phoenix appeared before them. It flew over to its perch and then flew down to Lily's shoulder. Bella stared at it in amazement when she heard a gentle feminine voice in her head._

_**'Hello, Bellatrix Artemis Black, I am Artemis a Shadow Phoenix named after the Goddess of the Moon, and you have met my mistress, Lily. I hope to learn more about you some other time,' Artemis said while fire-flashing away.**_

_Lily reached her hand over and picked up Bella's jaw and closed it. She then stood from the couch and entered a duelling stance without her wand, but her arms were outstretched and her green magical flared to life._

_ "Now, get up and attack me, Bellatrix Black. I want you to strike at me with the most powerful spells you can think of," Lily thundered at Bellatrix._

_ Bellatrix scrambled up from the couch and darted forward launching Bombarda that flew straight for Lily's aura. The spell disappeared as it slammed into an invisible shield. Lily smirked as she fired back multiple red bolts trying to stun Bella. Bellatrix barely threw up a shield in time as a stunner impacted her shield collapsing it, sending her flying into the wall. She sat slumped against the wall while she saw Lily advance on her with incredible speed and grace. Bellatrix gasped as Lily pinned her against the wall with fiery green eyes. _

_ "What the fuck was that bullshit, Black? The Blacks are a duelling family and that was as weak as a fourth years'. Hell, your sister Andromeda could throw spells twice as powerful. I don't think you realize how important this is, this is fucking life or death, Bellatrix. The Dark is coming and you can barely stand up to it, I will not have your death on my mind if you face the Dark and lose. Now get the fuck up and hit me with the most powerful spell you can think of," Lily snapped while dropping Bella back to the floor then strolling to the center of the room._

_ Bellatrix growled in frustration and cast a Cruciatus curse at Lily, while praying that it wouldn't break the shield. The wicked red bolt slammed into the shield and shattered it which sent Lily to the floor. Lily knelt on all fours as her body shook as the power of the curse traversed through her. Then she stood to her feet and sent the red bolt back at Bellatrix who sunk to the ground in unimaginable pain as her screams of pain permeated the room. Lily lifted the spell and slowly strode over to where Bellatrix lay still. Just as Lily was about to bend over and Bella, the fallen girl launched herself up knocking Lily to the floor while holding a wand to her throat. _

_ Lily lay pinned while Bella trembled from the after effects of the curse. Bellatrix tried valiantly not to whimper but she failed as a painful moan escaped her lips, her wand shook slightly against Lily's neck as the trembles traveled through her. Lily wrapped her arms around Bella's back and held her close. Slowly her magical aura flared to life once again, it slowly surrounded them both until it flared outward sending multiple bolts of white into the trembling Bellatrix. The younger girl's eyes shot open as all the pain left over from the Cruciatus spell vanished and her wand hand stilled against Lily's throat. _

_ A few moments later, Lily slowly got up and helped Bella to her feet. Bella stood quickly, swaying slightly while Lily went and got her wand from the corner of the room. Bella slowly collapsed backwards onto the couch and sank into the soft leather. Lily smirked and went and sat next to her while pulling out a bottle of Ogden's Olde Famous FireWhiskey. _

_ "Hurts like a fucking bitch still, doesn't it," Lily quirked while looking over at Bella. _

_ "Fuck it hurts like no tomorrow, but it is better than before," Bella snapped back._

_ "Hey, you got off lucky bitch, Moody would leave me without health potions after I got hit with the Cruciatus. Orion was the one that usually gave me a health potion or would cast a healing spell on me," Lily explained while giving Bella the finger._

_ She then popped the top of the firewhiskey bottle and took a swig. She looked over at Bella with a cautious look then handed her the bottle. Bella took it carefully and took a large swig of the bottle. She felt the delicious burning liquid go down her throat and coughed hard. Lily scooted over and patted Bella on the back. Lily took another swig of firewhiskey while Bella broke out into giggles. Bella took a swig of firewhiskey and broke out into giggles again. This time it didn't burn as much and went smoothly down her throat. Lily took another swig and put the bottle down on the coffee table. Lily lied back on the couch and Bella giggled again while lying against Lily on the soft, leather couch. _

_ "Well Bells, I guess this makes us best friends now. I didn't realize how cool you could be until now," Lily said with a smile._

_ "Best friends for life," Bella said with a wide smile._

_ "Not just for life, Bella for all eternity. We will be bonded together through life and death, Bells," Lily said with an even wider smile._

_ "Well that sounds good, Lils," Bella said happily. _

_ "Yeah it does Bella. I'm going to look after you Bellatrix like Sirius was supposed to do. Also I'm going to teach you everything I know, so when I do graduate from Hogwarts you'll be prepared. None of those scumbags are going to mess with you again," Lily said firmly._

_ Bella smiled while looking up into Lily's emerald eyes, and then her gaze slowly traveled down going over pale cheeks and ruby red lips. She also noticed a faint blush travel across Lily's pale cheeks. Lily looked up into Bella's darkening violet eyes and slowly dipped her head and captured Bella's soft, pink lips with her own. She kept them there until she felt Bella's soft lips move against her own. Lily let out a soft sigh and rolled over on top of Bella and deepened the kiss. Bella moved her lips against Lily's and wrapped her arms around Lily's shoulders. Lily moved her hands down Bella's sides while slowly breaking off the kiss. Lily raised herself so she was straddling Bella. _

_ "U-m-um, I don't think we should have done that…I mean this is wrong. I don't like girls, Lils," Bella said while blushing._

_ "First of all there was nothing wrong with what we just did we're best friends after all. Second of all I'm not a lesbian either, though I am bisexual but women just appeal to me more. I'm sure there's rumors floating around Hogwarts about me. Finally whatever we do is our business and no one else's," Lily said with a smirk._

_ "Ok then, Lils, this will be our little secret," Bella said with a giggle._

_ "I'm tired and a little tipsy, so would you like to go lay down with me?" Lily asked Bella softly._

_ "Yeah that sounds great, Lily. Lead the way," Bella said with a wink._

_ Lily smirked and stripped off her tank top and giggled as she saw Bella blush deeply. Lily helped Bella stand on her feet, and stripped her tank top off as well. Both girls started to giggle like crazy, and headed over to the soft bed. Lily stripped out of her pants and boots and lied down on the bed and patted the side. Bella smirked as she slowly stripped out of her jeans and shoes and her socks as well while giggling the whole time. Both girls burst out into giggles as Bella tackled Lily onto the soft bed. Lily wrapped her arms around Bella's waist as they both fell asleep._

"I hope you know that I will never blame you for what happened to me, Lily, and I know in my soul that you have been watching over me for a very long time and I vow right now that I will help Harry defeat the Dark until my dying breath, that is my promise to you, Lily Rowena Evans Potter, so mote it be," Lady Bella Artemis Black whispered to the headstone in front of her.

A rumble of thunder shattered the peaceful sky as a golden bolt of magic arced through the ground into Bellatrix's body while lightning split the sky. Bella's body arched and shook as the magic raced through her veins. In the distance she could hear the cry of a phoenix. Her hand clasped over her heart as a burning feeling ripped through her upper chest. She peeled back her already raggedy and torn shirt to see a golden glow on her skin. It turned grey and silver as a tattoo of a shadow phoenix holding a lily appeared and settled into her skin.

The pain arced down through her arm as a tattoo of a shadow phoenix wiped away the Dark Mark and etched itself there. She collapsed to the ground as she felt her magical reserves slowly recover from neglect and torture, and the pain suddenly disappeared as her arm and chest stopped glowing. Bellatrix Artemis Black rose from the broken ground with a renewed strength.

_"Fight on, Bella Black, for me and for my son. I told you that you would be needed again, my spirit has never left you and it never will until you pass on from this world into the next. Now go and fight, Bella, make them pay for what they did to you," Lily's voice slowly whispered through her mind until it slowly faded away._

Bellatrix slowly stood up and laid a black and red rose on the ground in front of Lily's headstone. She then bent forward and placed a kiss on the smooth marble that marked Lily Potter's final resting place. She then stood up and pulled her hood back up and strode back down the lane. She looked around at her surroundings and then apparated away.

Meanwhile far away in England, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger arrived back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in the dining room. Hermione circled the table and sat back down in her seat next to Ron. Harry strode to where he was at the edge of the table. He drew his wand and sent out multiple bolts of red light. The Cruciatus' hit Arthur, Hestia, Kingsley, Bill, and Percy which was all sent to the floor writhing in agony. They were all put under binding spells as Harry approached the table and the curse faded.

"The Shadows will never fade…until the Darkness is no more," Harry said in a calm but deadly voice.

"Ha, what the hell is that, Potter, some pathetic catchphrase from an inferior wizard," Ron said in a scathing tone.

Harry was about to respond until Artemis flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder. She let out a burst of song which calmed the whole room.

_**'Harry you must come quickly, for Bellatrix Black has been spotted by the house that you raided last night. This is your chance to capture her and eliminate some more Death Eaters', including Augustus Rookwood, the mole from inside the Department of Mysteries,' Artemis told Harry quickly.**_

Harry nodded his head towards Artemis and burst of magic enveloped him, and changed him back into his O-S-P battle outfit. He could see eyes widen as everyone took in the outfit.

"Well Dumbledore I'll be back later for I have to go kill some Death Eaters right now…To the rest of you remember what I said…The Shadows will never fade…until the Darkness is no more," Harry announced then apparated away while Artemis flew over and landed on the back Tonks' chair.

_'By Merlin that boy has started the Order back up…there is hope for this upcoming war yet. I'll need to speak to Nymphadora and Andromeda as soon as possible about this,' Moody thought to himself._

_ 'Has Harry really brought back his mother's Order?' Remus questioned in his mind._

Alastor touched his wand to the tattoo on his arm and his robes were transformed back into his old O-S-P battle outfit. Remus followed suit and they stood up and backed away from the table. Nymphadora and Artemis slowly backed away with Moody.

"What is the meaning of this? Does this mean you're in league with Potter?" Ron exploded from his seat.

"Sit the fuck down you filthy descendant of Prewitt. My family has been in league with the Potters for thousands of years, boy. Our allegiance is to the Order of the Shadow Phoenix which has finally been raised from the ashes. To actually think that a Moody or Black would ever align themselves with a Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, or Prewitt is out of there fucking minds," Moody growled angrily.

"What is the Order of the Shadow Phoenix, Alastor?" Albus asked with authority.

"Ha, you actually think we're going to tell you that then you are out of your mind," Remus said with a bark of laughter.

Alastor burst into mad laughter as Artemis sailed over to where Hermione sat and landed on her shoulder. Moody grabbed onto Nymphadora's arm while Artemis fire-flashed away with Hermione. Ron let out a howl of rage and sent a Stunner at Remus as he apparated away. Moody sent a bolt of blue light into the table in front of them making it explode into pieces while he and Nymphadora apparated away. The explosion forced the 'bird' members to the floor and slammed many of them into the wall. Dumbledore quickly erected a shield protecting him from the blast, using the distraction, no one noticed as Severus Snape apparated away.

Snape landed in a darkened chamber and quickly strode to the wall where a picture of Lily Evans hung. A rare smile appeared upon his face as he took in her happy young face. It disappeared as he picked up the bottle that sat underneath it. He closed his eyes as he was whisked back into the past.

_"Ahh Sevvie, I want you to have this. This potion will erase the Dark Mark after your undercover assignment is over. Then you will no longer be tainted by that Dark wanker. I must warn you that it will be extremely painful. I want you to take this potion, trust me you will know when the time is right. Do you understand, my friend," Lily Evans Potter asked while she stood in her battle robes in the center of the O-S-P headquarters. _

_ "I understand Evie, and thank you. I will see you after this horrbile war, my friend. If I find anything I will report it to the mutt so he can report it to you," Severus Snape said before apparating away in his trademark black robes while Lily made a small grimace at her old nickname._

Severus slowly opened his eyes and popped open the bottle and drank down the entire potion. He waved his hand and enforced the Silencing wards as best as possible. He took a deep breath then swallowed the potion down whole. His body immediately slammed to the floor as pure agony ripped through his body. He screamed out loud as the magic raced through his veins. He could feel the Dark magic slowly being erased inside of him as he could hear a phoenix's cry from far away. The pain slowly receded as his body spasmed. He ripped back his sleeve and saw the Dark Mark had disappeared and a shadow phoenix had replaced it. He slowly stood as he heard a voice run through his head in a sweet voice.

_"You did extremely well Sevvie, I am proud of you my friend," Lily's voice intoned while slowly fading._

Snape then pulled back his robe and noticed that the Order of the Phoenix symbol had disappeared as well as the Dark mark, for he was finally free. His deep laughter filled the room as a burst of magic made his O-S-P robes appear.

"Well now it is time to go help Potter, for **her**, even if he is the son of the obnoxious ass of a father," Severus snapped sarcastically before apparating away.

Meanwhile elsewhere in England, Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody landed on the floor of a white kitchen floor. Tonks looked around as her eyes widened in recognition at her surroundings. Moody quickly scanned the room for any threats while he heard movement from the other side of the house.

"I know this kitchen by heart, Moody. So why are we at my mum's," Tonks inquired.

"Nymmy, is that you? Are you home for dinner?" a voice called out to them.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks exploded as her hair cycled through many colors.

Andromeda Black-Tonks walked through the kitchen door and froze when she saw the cloak Moody was wearing. It was an Order of the Shadow Phoenix battle robe.

_'Why the hell is he wearing that robe and not a 'bird' member robe," Andromeda thought to herself while staring Moody down._

Her eyes went wide as a bolt of hope and wonder traveled through her. Her eyes then locked onto one of her oldest friends, Alastor Moody.

"Why are you here, Alastor, and why are you wearing your O-S-P robes?" Andromeda asked quietly.

"Andi, it's time again to fight like long ago when Lily called us together. Young Lord Potter has restarted the Order of the Shadow Phoenix, and has spoken the words of return. We now have a new leader Andromeda and it is finally time to heed the call once again, for the ultimate war against the Darkness is about to begin," Alastor explained.

Andromeda grinned and pulled out her wand and touched it to her shoulder and muttered a few words. There was a burst of magic and she was left standing in her O-S-P battle robes.

"You can never understand how happy you've made me with those words. Very well then, Nymphadora and I shall go fetch Amelia and meet all of you at headquarters," Andromeda said apparating away with her daughter while Moody nodded and disapparated off to O-S-P headquarters.

Moody landed inside the slightly darkened room and took in his surroundings. As his eyes picked up the large mantle picture a lopsided smile split his face. He then strolled over to the table and sat down while he watched the the table. His eyes snapped back to the painting and could of swore that the figure of Lily had moved and now was smirking at him. He turned his gaze back to the table while keeping his **eye **on the painting behind him.

Meanwhile, underneath London inside the Ministry of Magic, Andromeda and Nymphadora arrived in Amelia Bone's office and Andromeda's face blanched as they saw Minister Fudge and Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. Tonks' face burst into rage as she saw Umbridge's smirk. She started to pull out her wand to curse the toad but her mother's iron grip and intense gaze stopped her cold. Andromeda looked coolly at the Undersecretary while Tonks' eyes raged with hatred at the Minister and Undersecretary.

_'It's all their fault that Harry was sent to that hell! Fuck, I want to kill them or better yet let them suffer in Azkaban for all eternity and the Azkaban of the afterlife too,' Tonks growled to herself. _

Amelia Bones looked up from her paperwork with her hands on her temples, and her eyes widened when she saw Andromeda and Nymphadora in front of her. Amelia slowly took in Andromeda standing tall and proud in her O-S-P battle robes.

"Andi, what are you doing here?" Umbridge asked with a sneer.

"Only my friends may call me Andi, Toad Face," Andromeda said with a snarl.

"Why I ought to curse you into oblivion," Umbridge said drawing her wand.

"Bring it on bitch, it'll just be like the old days, when me and Lily used to wipe the floor with you and Cornelius there. Sometimes, I'm glad she didn't live long enough to see you both in office, it woud have made her retch on the spot" Andromeda snarled.

"Now, now Andromeda, that was a long time ago and those duels were of a petty matter while the reason we are here today is supremely more important. It seems that Harry Potter has escaped Azkaban and gone on a murdering rampage, though when he is caught this time he **will **be given the Kiss," Fudge said while waving a hand in front of Andromeda's face.

"About time that little rat get what he deserves just like his whore of a mother and idiot of a father," Umbridge scoffed in her sweet tone.

"First of all Toad, if you don't want to die a very slow death then you will never insult Lily or James, albeit he was a bit of a goofball, again. As Harry goes you make one more remark and my daughter will blow you into oblivion," Andromeda explained in a deadly tone while drawing her wand.

"I know Toadface, I know what you did to him in those **detentions**, but I'll let him deal with you instead of me, but if you ever harm Harry again their will be nothing in this world that can protect you from me," Tonks said while advancing on Umbridge while her hair cycled through darker colors.

"Well then Lady Tonks, why are you currently robed in the uniform of an illegal vigilante organization," Fudge asked testily taking in the shadowy robes.

"Auror Tonks, Andromeda, Minister, and Madame Umbridge, I will not tolerate violence in my office. Now if you would like to set up a meeting after this so Andromeda can wipe the floor with you Dolores then be my guest. Now is there something you needed from me, Andromeda," Amelia said standing with a grin on her face while her monocle fell down, choosing to ignore Fudge's question for Andromeda.

"Well actually Amelia, we need to speak to you in private after you hear my message if you have the time," Andromeda explained calmly.

"I may have some time. What is the message then," Amelia asked curiously.

"The message is quite simple actually…The Shadows will never fade…until the Darkness is no more," Andromeda chanted proudly.

"Minister, I am going have to ask you to leave now. This meeting is extremely important, but I will make finding Harry Potter our top priority, I can assure you of that," Amelia said pointing to the door.

Fudge and Umbridge left the office and slammed the door shut. Amelia stood up from her desk and drew her wand and tapped the tattoo through her robes. A burst of magic enveloped Amelia and a moment later her robes were transfigured into her O-S-P battle robes. Amelia grinned widely at one of her oldest friends and one of her best Aurors.

They all arrived at headquarters and all took their seats along with Moody and Remus. A minute later, Artemis fire-flashed in with Hermione in the seat next to Tonks and Moody, and then Hermione looked around the table at everyone. She turned her eyes to the right and took a gasp of fear as noticed that Tonks was sitting next to her. Hermione tried to stand up but Tonks' iron grip on her shoulder kept her down on the chair.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Miss Know-It-All Traitor?" Tonks inquired viciously.

"Artemis brought me here and I'm sure that Harry will explain when he gets back here," Hermione whimpered.

"Don't you dare speak his name you have no right! After everything you've fucking done to your so called 'friend' you have no right to speak his name," Nymphadora spoke hatefully while her hair and eyes darkened.

"I promise you Tonks that he'll explain everything to you once he gets back," Hermione said still whimpering.

"For your sakes he had better, or you're going to regret for ever think of betraying him," Tonks snarled.

Moody watched the scene with rapt attention and a grin. Remus grimaced while looking at his young friend's actions. Andromeda had her mouth open with shock at her daughter's actions. Amelia looked on in concentration, and then shook her head. Artemis let out a burst of phoenix song and Lily's picture came to life once again.

"Everyone calm down right now! Tonks you need to calm down as well. I can understand how upset you are right now. Harry will explain everything once he gets back. Now Nymphadora Athena Tonks if you are ready to join the Order please step forward and take the oath," Lily's voice exploded from the painting.

"I am ready to join the Order and to take the oath as well," Tonks said firmly while kneeling before the painting.

"Repeat after me then…I, Nymphadora Athena Black-Tonks, hereby swear as a member of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix to vanquish Dark forces wherever they are found, and whoever they may be. The Shadows will never fade until the Darkness is no more," Lily said proudly in a loud chanting voice.

"I, Nymphadora Athena Black-Tonks, hereby swear as a member of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix to vanquish Dark forces wherever they are found and whoever they may be. The Shadows will never fade until the Darkness is no more," Nymphadora chanted back.

A burst of magic enveloped Tonks and her blue Auror robes slowly slipped away. The O-S-P emblem burned itself into her right shoulder as a tattoo. A charcoal button up replaced the Weird Sisters t-shirt, and black trousers replaced her tight jeans. Her tennis shoes were slowly replaced with combat boots. A heavy black and grey O-S-P battle robe appeared over Tonks' lithe frame. Tonks rose to her feet and grinned widely as she took her seat slightly happier than before. Hermione let out a sigh of relief until she looked to the right and saw Nymphadora again. Tonks was still giving her a hate filled glare even with the phoenix song being sung. Hermione sighed again in worry.

"So where is Harry by the way?", Moody asked while scanning the room.

"Oh, well Harry dropped out real quick to pick up an old friend of ours," Lily said cautiously.

"What friend would that be, Lily? The rest of the Order members are dead," Andromeda said with an eyebrow raised.

"No, you are wrong Andromeda there is still one member left alive," Lily said firmly.

"You don't mean Bellatrix. You had better not mean Bellatrix," Andromeda said raising her voice.

"Yes, I mean Bellatrix, Andromeda. Harry has gone to rescue her from the grasp of the Death Eaters after she was abandoned. I know that Bellatrix would never have betrayed us all willingly. She was made into a servant by Voldemort and named LeStrange. Now Harry's gone to help fix all that and redeem Bellatrix Artemis Black," Lily fired back.

"Fine, then we shall hear her story once Potter brings her here. I have the utmost confidence that he will bring Bellatrix here. Now bring order to the round table and stop arguing amongst each other," Moody said banging his fist on the table making a slight echoing sound.

"Bellatrix should not be allowed in here at all, because she killed Sirius," Andromeda raged.

"Yes, she did accidently kill Sirius, but she did not mean to. Tonks and Hermione can bear witness to that fact. Bellatrix cast a Stunner at Sirius that propelled him into the Veil of Death. Bella never meant to kill her older cousin. Also, I do not believe that she helped torture Frank and Alice either. If she did participate then it was under the influence of the Imperius Curse of that I'm sure," Lily exploded loudly.

"Well Lily is correct on that point. Bellatrix did cast just a Stunner at Sirius," Tonks explained calmly.

"Well the way they were dueling looked like they were teasing or playing with each other," Hermione said quietly.

"Well I'll admit they used to do that a lot when they were younger especially since Lily taught Bellatrix how to duel as well as she could. Bellatrix took great pleasure in wiping the floor with Sirius and Narcissa," Andromeda explained while her eyes glazed over.

"That shows my point exactly. If Bella had wanted Sirius dead then he would've been dead in a spell or two not a whole duel. All we can do is wait here patiently until Harry gets back here with Bella and then we'll have the truth," Lily said firmly then sighed heavily.

The room went silent once again as they waited for Harry Potter to return. Lily gazed from her portrait smiling at everyone. Moody's electric blue eye swiveled around taking in everything around them, Artemis then just burst into song and quickly fire-flashed away.


	5. Chapter 3 -Part 1-

Chapter Three: Battles, Captures, and the Redemption of Bellatrix Black

_"Apocalypse juggernaut  
Engine of war  
Piercing your chest with pure hate  
Twisting within the great heart of all things  
Exist only to obliterate_

_A cavern of stars_  
_The swallowing maw_  
_Feed of filth and greed_  
_A tower of hate_  
_The tyrant awaits_  
_This juggernaut must feed_

_I will strike with the vengeance of a thousand hearts_  
_At a world that drew first blood_  
_Pulsing with scorn_  
_A nightmare made flesh_  
_I am vengeance_

_Tear out your chests, all you sinners and saints_  
_Victims one and all to me_  
_I am the spawn of the end of all things_  
_Reaper of a world diseased_

_A cavern of stars_  
_The swallowing maw_  
_Feed of filth and greed_  
_A tower of hate_  
_The tyrant awaits_  
_This juggernaut must feed_

_I am vengeance_  
_I am scorn_  
_I am revenge_  
_I am war_

_I will strike with the vengeance of a thousand hearts_  
_At a world that drew first blood_  
_Pulsing with scorn_  
_A nightmare made flesh_  
_I am vengeance_

_I will burn with the heat of a thousand suns_  
_And scorch the very gates of hell_  
_Pulsing with scorn, a nightmare made flesh_  
_I am vengeance."_  
_-I Am Vengeance by The Showdown-_

Harry arrived outside of the targeted house with a quiet crack and drew his wand while scanning the area. He could see the house from where he was and the different Death Eaters surrounding it. There were two of them guarding the front entrance standing in on each side of the doorframe. Harry then scanned the upstairs window the shadows of two figures. His eyes then snapped to the side door where another Death Eater stood guard. His eyes then scanned another figure that was familiar to him, Augustus Rookwood, the Ministry mole. Just then two more Death Eaters walked into view from an obvious patrol.

"The northern forests are clear, Rookwood. There is no sign of the attacker or Aurors," one of the Death Eaters explained.

"Good, now go patrol the southern perimeter. Avery will be here in a couple of hours and you do not want to disappoint him," Rookwood said oily.

"Very well Rookwood, we'll go patrol the southern forest," the Death Eater said as they strode away from Rookwood.

"That damn LeStrange bitch had better get back soon. I wonder if I should report to our Lord that she's been going and visiting the grave of that pathetic firebrand, Lily Potter, or maybe I'll use it as blackmail against her for some favors. My, my she still has a lush body even after all that time in Azkaban just like she did when we were back in Hogwarts," Rookwood said with a wicked grin.

Harry's mind filled with rage as he heard Rookwood speak. He pointed his wand straight at Rookwood's head. Then he slowly pulled his wand back and cleared his head. He then quietly circled around to the side of the house.

_'I doubt Bellatrix is Dark if she's still visiting my mother's grave after all these years,' Harry thought hopefully._

Harry shook his head and all thoughts faded as he focused himself on his task ahead of him. Harry aimed his wand at the guard on the side and sent a yellow bolt of light that removed the old Death Eater's head in a spray of arterial blood as his decapitated head fell to the ground with a dull thud. Harry quickly moved through the trees to the south. He spotted the two Death Eaters on patrol and sent a blue bolt of light towards them. The ground exploded upward as bits and chunks of human body parts flew upward. The two Death Eaters howled in pain from severed body parts that were now just bloody lumps. Harry sent a bolt of white light which silenced both of them instantly.

Harry ran quietly through the trees back to the perimeter of the house and sent another yellow bolt of that struck another Death Eater on patrol eating through his chest slicing open his heart and killing him instantly. His partner looked back with shock and was about to send up a warning flare when his body was blown apart by a blue bolt of light spraying blood everywhere.

_'Well that is five down…not sure how many are left,' Harry said as he moved back towards the house. _

Harry faced the house and controlled his breathing as he prepared for his main attack. Harry cleared his mind quickly and aimed his wand at the house. He sent three different bolts of blue light flying towards the house. The first bolt of blue light hit the top of the house and ripped the roof off with surprising force. The second bolt of blue light hit the house and ripped off the side of the house. The third and final bolt of blue light hit the front of the house making the front door explode inward in pieces.

"Someone is out there, Rookwood," an unknown Death Eater yelled out.

"Yes, I can see that, so go out there and hunt him down," Rookwood said wickedly.

Harry ducked and dodged out of the way as multiple green bolts of light flew his way. Harry aimed his wand and sent multiple blue bolts of light in response causing craters in the ground. The green bolts of light caused singe marks on the trees behind Harry. A moment later even more green bolts of light flew towards Harry's spot in the trees as numerous Death Eaters ran towards him. Harry sent off a stream of blue bolts that slammed into an oncoming Death Eater making his body blow apart into bloody pieces. Flecks of blood sprayed outward onto another Death Eater's mask as he charged towards Harry. Harry sent out a bolt of yellow light that struck another Death Eater slicing through his skull mask and splitting his head in half.

_'Where the fuck is Bellatrix? That's two more down,' Harry thought while dodging more green bolts._

Harry's eyes snapped around to each of the trees as the green bolts of light died down. Harry snuck forward through the trees still scanning the area and on the lookout for other Death Eaters. Harry came to the clearing before the house and paused looking around. Harry then suddenly fell to the ground as a bolt of wicked red light hit him in the back. Harry gritted his teeth trying to not cry out in agony as the Cruciatus curse traveled through his body. Harry's body shook with surprising force as a thousand pins and needles slammed into his body. Then the curse was lift and Harry rolled over to see who his attacker was. It was Augustus Rookwood standing over him with a wicked grin on his face and a wand pointing towards him. Harry grit his teeth again as another bolt of red light hit him.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix landed in a clearing not far from the house that she had left earlier. Bellatrix sighed to herself as she walked the long walk back towards the house.

_'I hate those damn anti-apparition wards,' Bellatrix growled to herself._

She froze still as she heard the impact of a Bombardment curse in the trees. Her heart froze in her chest as she caught the brief sight of a grey cloak with a phoenix on it. Bella fell to her knees as her strength slowly left her. She sat there frozen until she heard five more explosions and a blood curdling scream of pain. She shakily got to her feet and slowly and carefully made her way towards the house. She froze once again as she saw the grey cloaked figure sending multiple curses and spells towards Augustus and the others. Bellatrix's eyes then shot up to the sky as she heard a familiar sound. She gasped as she noticed Artemis flying high above her, and she fell to her knees once again as her past rushed back to her.

_ Two sweaty, pale toned bodies lay next to each other on a soft bed. Fiery red hair mixed with raven black as their bodies were meshed together. All that could be heard was heavy breathing and as the waves of satisfaction and pleasure slowly faded away from them. Spread on the bed and floor before them was a bottle of firewhiskey, a hunter green lace bra, navy blue bra, matching navy blue boy shorts, hunter green lace panties, red and gold socks, green and silver socks, a gold and red tie, a green and silver tie, two pairs of shoes, a Gryffindor's fifth year robe with a prefect badge attached to it, a Slytherin's fourth year robe, and two wands. _

_ The redhead slowly stretched out like a cat and sat up while looking down with darkened green eyes to the raven haired beauty below her. Lovely and darkened violet eyes opened to meet dark green. _

_ "Merlin, that was amazing Bells," the firebrand said softly in the other girl's ear._

_ "More than amazing, Lils, always more than amazing," the raven haired beauty said with a wide smile. _

_ "You can say that again, Bells," Lily Evans said chuckling._

_ "Mm, I sure can. It's my turn now, Lils," Bellatrix Black whispered seductively in Lily's ear. _

_ Lily's body shook with desire and let out a small purr. Bella's violet eyes darkened even more as she heard Lily purr next to her. Bella pushed the redhead back onto the bed and straddled her waist while Lily purred a little louder. Bella dipped down and gave Lily a scorching kiss that left them both moaning. Bella's soft lips then slowly traveled down the redhead's lithe body as she writhed underneath Bella…_

_ Bellatrix stood in her Slytherin cloak as she faced the fireplace in Lily's hideout. Two soft but strong arms wrapped around her from behind and Lily's head lied on Bella's shoulder. _

_ "What's the matter, Bells?", Lily asked softly while kissing Bella's cheek. _

_ "You're about to graduate, Lily and leave me behind here at Hogwarts. What am I supposed to do without you all year? It's not fair that you have to leave me behind, Lils," Bellatrix said softly as crystal tears fell down her face. _

_ "Yes Bella, I am leaving, but I'm not going to leave you behind all year. Every Hogsmeade day I will be waiting for you here. I will never abandon you Bellatrix Artemis Black. I know even though I will be gone that you will remain a proud prefect and make an amazing Head Girl. I have taught you everything about dueling I know. I do not want to leave you here by yourself, but Artemis and I have some important things to do," Lily said while wiping away Bella's tears. _

_ "What are you going to do, Lils?", Bella asked curiously._

_ "Well Bells, I am going to be creating a secret organization to defeat the Darkness and all who follow it. I want you to join after you graduate from Hogwarts. This organization will be the way of the future and the defensive force of the Magical and Muggle world. I have named it the Order of the Shadow Phoenix, and our symbol is Artemis, a shadow phoenix. I am making it my mission to destroy Voldemort and all who follow him," Lily said firmly with pride as she held Bella in a tight hug…_

_ Bellatrix Artemis Black stood tall and proud donned in her O-S-P battle robes in front of Lily Evans Potter. Bellatrix looked around and saw the proud and noble figures that made up the Order. There was Lily Evans Potter, Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black Tonks, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and herself. A burst of magic shot from each of the proud members as Lily read an incantation. The bursts hit the wall and a massive portrait appeared above them. Each of the Order members slowly apparated out until only Lily and Bella remained in the room. Lily then waved her wand and the soft bed in the corner appeared. Lily then pounced on top of Bella attacking her soft lips. They both landed on the soft bed as they divulged each other of clothes. Tomorrow, Bellatrix would become Lily's mole in the Death Eaters, but until then both witches were going to pleasure each other till they couldn't move anymore…_

_ Bellatrix sat in shock after she heard of Lily's death at the hands of Voldemort. Her body shook violently as tears and sobs ripped through her. She sobbed even harder after learning of Sirius' capture and her chance of escape. She did not notice Augustus, Lucius, and Rodolphous behind her with their wands out. Bella released her last tear as the Imperius curse slowly took over her body. She barely felt the robes being ripped from her body and being held down to the bed as Rodolphous brutally thrust into her. She didn't wince in agony as pain traveled through her body igniting her nerves on fire. After a couple of hours she still sat there in a disheveled and bloody heap. She barely felt the multiple bolts of sickly red slam into her damaged and weary body…_

_ Bellatrix LeStrange sat in her cold cell on the island of Azkaban as she let her mind wander. Her heart nearly froze in her chest as she heard a heavenly voice._

_ 'Bells, you must remain strong. Cling onto the memories of me and you for they are far stronger than the Dementor's powers. Remain strong Bella for you will be needed again, and we will be reunited one day,' Lily's warm voice traveled through her head destroying parts of the Imperius curse…_

Bellatrix was jolted from her memories as she heard a familiar scream of pain.

_'Oh Merlin, that was Harry,' Bella thought to herself._

Bella stood up from the ground and cast down the Death Eater mask and crushed it under her boot. She stood there wand drawn as her eyes changed from grey back to a furious violet. The ancient tattoo on her right shoulder pulsed with power as she felt a warm strength travel through her weary body. No longer was she Madam LeStrange she was now Bellatrix Artemis Black and she was beyond pissed. Her wand sparked with light as she strode through the forest. She noticed a Death Eater standing with a face filled with glee.

_'That bastard dares to be happy while watching Lily's son being tortured. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT, Bella thought viciously._

She aimed her wand at the older Death Eater and sent a sickly red bolt of light slamming into him. The Death Eater sank to his knees screaming out in agony. Bella lifted the curse and dodged a green bolt of light then sent another bolt of red light into the Death Eater. He once again screamed out in agony until he was blown to pieces by a bright blue bolt of light. She then rushed forward through the trees until she arrived in the small clearing. Her rage doubled as she saw Augustus standing over a writhing Harry Potter. She sent a sickly red bolt towards Augustus who dodged and returned another red bolt. Bella was hit straight in the chest and screamed out in agony.

Harry slowly stood up and retrieved his wand and looked over to the writhing Bellatrix. He aimed his wand and sent a bolt of yellow light towards Augustus who dodged it just in time. Harry raised his shield as a blue bolt slammed into the shimmering silver. He was thrown back off his feet into a tree.

Bellatrix staggered to her feet and sent another red bolt towards Augustus who dodged the weak bolt once again. Bella raised a weak shield as a blue and a red bolt of light flew towards her. The blue bolt slammed into the shield destroying it and sending her flying back into a boulder as the red bolt hit her full force and she screamed out in agony. Her body writhed against the boulder until the curse faded away and she was close to unconsciousness.

Harry sat against the tree watching Augustus advance in on him with wand raised.

"Just have to take you out, Potter. Then I'm going to rock that bitch's luscious body for hours on end then torture and listen to her screams then finally kill her. Good boy, now I am going to have so much fun," Augustus said with a wicked grin as he raised his wand.

Harry listened to the sick pledge and felt an inhuman rage travel through and strength of unknown origin. Harry's shield exploded back to life with silver and gold ripples. A burst of grey magic shot from his body and slammed into Augustus' shield which flickered and died. Another burst of grey magic shot from his hand and sent the elder man flying back a few yards. Harry rose to his feet and marched towards Augustus. Rookwood rose to his feet and fire off multiple bolts of red light which slammed and flickered to nothing on Harry's shimmering shield. Twin yellow bolts arced out from Harry's wand and flew towards the Death Eater.

The first yellow bolt slammed into Rookwood's right shoulder slicing it open. The second bolt slammed into Rookwood's left arm hitting his Dark Mark. Rookwood screamed out in agony as he sent red and green bolts towards Harry. The red bolts fizzled into Harry's shield as he dodged the bolts of green light. Rookwood raised a powerful shield and charged towards Harry firing off a number of bolts that fizzled into Harry's powerful shield. Harry sent out a bolt of yellow light and a bolt of blue light. The blue bolt slammed into Rookwood's shield destroying it completely and propelling Rookwood backwards as the yellow bolt hit him and made a jagged wound down the side of his chest. Rookwood groaned in as he stood and backed up against the tree still sending bolts of light in Harry's direction. The bolts of light fizzled into the shimmering shield with a hiss as Harry strode towards Rookwood. Augustus Rookwood injured and desperate mustered up all his strength and sent out a massive wall of blue, red, green, crimson red, yellow, and orange bolts of light towards.

Harry quickly dodged the twin green bolts of light and orange bolts. The twin orange bolts of light sizzled past Harry and slammed into the trees behind him igniting a massive fire. The twin crimson red bolts sizzled into the shield as did the yellow bolts of light. The twin bolts of red light slammed into the shield and pushed Harry back slightly as the shield flickered. The twin blue bolts slammed head on into the shield making it buckle, flicker, and disappear. Harry smirked as he aimed his wand and sent out a massive blue bolt of light towards Rookwood. Augustus Rookwood laughed maniacally with a wicked grin on his face as the blue bolt hit him dead on, and blew him into a thousand little pieces and a massive spray of blood.

Harry sent another bolt of blue light that destroyed Rookwood's wand. He then turned and headed over to where Bellatrix lay on the ground. He sent a bolt of red light that knocked her out, and then levitated her body. Artemis flew down and fire-flashed both of them away.

Bellatrix slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was in an unknown darkened room lying on a four poster bed. She sat up slowly and blinked clearing any drowsiness from her eyes.

"I didn't know that you had violet eyes," a calm voice stated from her right.

Bellatrix's eyes snapped to the right of her and saw a young man sitting in wing backed chair. The blood had been cleaned off of him and he was still donned in his O-S-P battle robes. He had short and disarrayed jet black hair and piercing emerald green eyes. He was looking at her with a look of curiousity not hatred like she was expecting.

"My eyes have not been violet in a very long, Potter. Well there is a first time for everything I guess. This is the first time you've seen my violet eyes and this is the first time I have ever seen you, Lily's son, properly," Bellatrix said in a soft voice.

"Do not fear me, Bellatrix. I am not here to torture or kill you. My mother asked me to bring you back so you could be redeemed. You will be brought back to the Order soon but I wanted to speak to you myself before that happened," Harry explained lowering his wand.

"I'm assuming that you have some questions for me," Bellatrix stated with ease.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm sure you have some for me as well," Harry stated with a smirk.

"Shall we start then, Harry," Bella asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Yes we shall, are you a member of my mother's Order or are you a Death Eater," Harry asked firmly.

"I am and always will be bound to the Order of the Shadow Phoenix and to your mother," Bellatrix said firmly while her violet eyes lit up.

"Did you mean to kill Sirius in the Department of Mysteries," Harry asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"No, I did not mean to kill Sirius. I may not have liked my cousin very much but I would never want him dead. I never thought that my Stunner was going to send him to his death. I was definitely not expecting for bloody fucking Veil of Death to be in there either," Bella said in a frustrated tone.

"It's your turn now, Bellatrix," Harry said softly.

"How did you land in Azkaban and escape from there?", Bellatrix asked cautiously.

Harry's eyes hardened and his lean body steeled itself. He slowly stood from the chair and walked over to a window. It was raining heavily with thunder booming through the sky as lightning arced through the sky. Harry turned back to the soft bed to see Bellatrix sitting there with a soft expression on her face. Not expecting this Harry quickly turned his head back to the window and looked out at the rain.

"I was sent to Azkaban for using magic and the attempted murder of Ronald Weasley. Supposedly I tried to murder Ron after he defeated Voldemort and I was jealous of him. So after I 'tried' to murder Ron he was able to defeat me, and then I was sent to the Wizengamot. Of course, Dumbledore, Umbridge, and Fudge were happy to throw me into Azkaban. Madam Bones did what she could to try and lessen my sentence. Andromeda defended me but she was overwhelmed by public opinion and fears but she did her best. The real truth was that I had defeated Voldemort back into a misty form once again.

I was weak after the battle and Hermione was already knocked out from an attack. Ron came up behind me and cast the Body Freeze Jinx on me. Then he stole my wand and cast a Cruciatus curse at himself and then fired off a Killing Curse into the darkness. Then he cast the Cruciatus on me and released it. By this time I was extremely weak so he took off the Body Freeze Jinx and threw me my wand and then finally knocked me out with a Stunner. Next thing I know I'm in a Ministry jail cell awaiting trial for the attempted murder of Ronald Weasley and use of the Dark Arts. Tonks was outside trying to get into to see me but Kingsley wouldn't let her, no doubt orders directly from Dumbledore. So she apparated away and an hour later Madam Bones and Andromeda Tonks appeared in my cell.

The trial was quick and merciless. I was sentenced to fifteen years in maximum security. When I first arrived in Azkaban my grief and immense anger kept the Dementors from affecting me in any way. In a month or two though that changed and I could hear my mother screaming everyday while she protected me against Voldemort right before she died. I tried to build my mental defenses and think about something else so I dwelled on vengeance and justice. It kept me sane and then I felt a dull power inside of me, so eventually I concentrated on it and let it free. I summoned my wand from the Ministry and broke out. After that Artemis found me and brought to headquarters then I took my oath. Then I noticed the Death Eater map and decided to initiate my own war against Voldemort," Harry spoke trying to remain firm in his conviction.

Bellatrix slowly got off the bed and glided over to Harry and stood beside him in silence. Her soft violet eyes took in his tormented figure and felt immediately saddened. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Her lips slowly raised into a smirk as she saw a small smile lift on his face. Harry glanced over to see Bellatrix smirking at him. He was taken aback as he saw Bellatrix standing there looking like the young woman in the Order of the Shadow Phoenix portrait. He cracked a small smile and got one in return.

"So are you ready to see my mother again, Bellatrix," Harry asked happily.

"L-i-Lil-Lily…What do you mean see her again, she's fucking dead. I should know since I visit her grave whenever I can. What the fuck are you playing at Potter? I'm already bloody tormented enough, so please do not fucking add on to it," Bellatrix exploded while her eyes turned to little fires.

"I know she's dead more than most. I've been hearing her screams for the last seven months. You can't see her in person but there is now a way that you see and talk to her. I've spoken to mum before I found you. She was the one who inducted me into the Order. She's the one who sent Artemis to Azkaban to help me. So I ask are you ready to see Lily Potter again?", Harry asked calmly.

Harry stared at Bellatrix looking for her reaction and was shocked when she shook her head and turned away from him. Her body then shook as she fell to her knees and sobs threatened to break through her chest. Though Harry couldn't see through her curtain of dark hair he that crystal tears were running down her pale face, and he felt sadness for her.

"I'm not sure I can face Lils again. Not after everything I've done…not after everything that has happened to me. I don't want her to know what happened to me. What those Death Eaters did to me after her death. I just can't face her or the Order again not after all these years, and I know Andromeda will be there to," Bellatrix stated brokenly.

"My mum feels the same way. She begged me to you bring you back so you could be redeemed. She's built up enough strength and courage to face you again, but you must be that strong too," Harry said firmly.

Bellatrix slowly rose to her feet and steeled her shoulders. She breathed in heavily and controlled her sobs and tears. She slowly turned back to Harry and wiped away the remnants of her tears. She looked down at herself and frowned at the robe. She used one hand and tore it off. She cast the Death Eater's cloak into the fireplace and picked up the wand and threw it into the fire as well. Harry looked shocked from the look she gave him. She looked tall, regal, and proud just like a Black should be.

"You can call me Bella now, Harry. I am no longer Bellatrix LeStrange, and I never will be again. I will forever remain Bellatrix Artemis Black, a member of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix. I am ready to face Lily once more," Bella stated with a smirk.

"Well I'm glad to meet you, Bella. Now before we go and face my mum and your sister…you must face Artemis for she will know if you're Dark at all," Harry said with a smile.

Bella nodded and stood up and walked towards the fireplace. Artemis looked back from her perch with piercing emerald green eyes. Bella looked up at the bird and nodded her head. Artemis spread her wings and the fire from the fire place shot forward turning grey and enveloped Bellatrix from head to toe.

_"You are now ready Bella, but first you must pick a Guardian for your test. This person will know everything that is uncovered in your past, so please choose wisely," Artemis trilled to Bella's mind._

_ 'I choose Harry Potter as my Guardian since Lily Potter is now deceased,' Bellatrix thought to Artemis._

_ "Do you Harry Potter accept this responsibility as Bellatrix Black's Guardian?", Artemis trilled at Harry. _

_ 'I do accept this responsibility, please proceed,' Harry thought back._

_ "Please brace yourself for this will be painful, Bella," Artemis trilled sadly._

Bella stood there for a minute until the shadow flames surrounding her converged on her body. She screamed out in pain as the flames cleansed her body. Her body buckled and she fell to her knees clenching her hands into fists. Her mind was then invaded by Artemis and her memories played out in front of her. A couple minutes later, the flames slowly started receding from her body until only her arm was engulfed in pain.

_"Harry if you could please hold onto Bella for this next part and also lend your magic for me to use," Artemis trilled quickly._

Harry nodded and walked forward holding Bella's right arm tightly to his side. The shadowy flames then surrounded the Dark Mark and started to burn more brightly. More flickering memories were brought to the surface while she screamed out in pain. Then the pain slowly faded and she slowly opened her eyes to see a shadowy silver shield surrounding her and Harry. Finally, the memories wiped away from her vision and she could feel the past pains come back to her. The flames then slowly faded away, and she looked down with hope. A small smile crossed her face as she saw that the Dark Mark was no more. Her eyes then slowly opened and the emotional pain came back to her and she fell into Harry's arms. Harry held her closely as she let out all of her pain through crystal tears.

Bella slowly pulled away from Harry and stood in front of Artemis once again. She then grabbed a dark grey wand that appeared out of the air and touched it to her Order tattoo. A burst of grey magic enveloped her body and she was rapidly clothed into her O-S-P battle robes. She holstered her wand and walked over to the large mirror. She scanned herself with a bittersweet smile, for her once beautiful body had been ravaged by years in Azkaban and spell damage. Her pale skin had been marred with dirt, grime, and age lines. She sighed and then noticed Harry standing behind her. Bella gasped a little as she saw a murderous and vengeful gleam in Harry's eyes.

"I swear to you Bella and to my mum that I will hunt every one of those bastards down that…raped you," Harry said with an icy tone as his green eyes shone like an emerald fire.

"I know you will, Harry. In many ways you are just like your mother," Bella said with smirk on her face.

"Stay still please, Bella. I have a gift for you from me and my mother," Harry said calmly.

Bella stood still and nodded her head. Harry slowly walked around until he was facing Bella in front of the mirror. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Bella's chest in between her breasts. He caught Bella's smirk and blushed slightly. He then steeled his mind and let the magic flow out of him. Bella's eyes widened as she felt a burst of magic surround her like a warm breeze. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth as it slowly spread through her. Harry slowly holstered his wand and stepped off to the side.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and they widened immediately. Her hair was now straightened out with a few curls in it. It was back to its original color of a silky, raven black. Her face now looked now looked youthful with rosy cheeks and plump lips, for the lines around her eyes had disappeared. Her pale skin was no longer marred with grime and spell damage. It was now clear and pale with a hint of cream to it. She could feel the multiple scars on her back had disappeared, and her body was back to its once toned state. Her breasts were once again plump and full as her button up showed a generous amount of pale cleavage. Bella smiled widely and threw herself at Harry hugging her savior tightly. Harry hugged her back until she slowly pulled away. Artemis then flew over above where they were standing and trilled happily at both of them.

"Shall we go now, Harry," Bella asked with a nervous smile?

Harry nodded and walked forward and held Bella's arm while they apparated away to headquarters. Artemis trilled a song and fire-flashed away to headquarters.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming, also I am trying to keep the wall texts to a minimum.


	6. Second Character Profile Set

**Character Profile:**

_Merlin Emrys & Lily Evans_

_Andromeda Black_

_**Lord Merlin Lux Emrys**_

**Age: **Unknown

- Creator of Light Magics

- Wielder of Light Magics

- Lord of Light

- Co-creator of Witch & Wizard's Code: Lux Umbra Tenebris Codex

* Bonded to Fawkes, Light Phoenix

* Bonded to Morganna Umbra Le Fey

**- Children -**

Godric Veritas Emrys Gryffindor

Rowena Aequitas Le Fey Ravenclaw

**- Grandchildren -**

Vincent Emrys Potter

Godric Centauri Black

Murrue Rowena Bones

Rosalie Le Fey Evans

**- Notable Heirs -**

Sir Francis Walsingham

Sir Hugues de Payens

Sir Jaques de Molay

Sir Winston Leonard Churchill

Richard the Lionheart

Charlemange the First

John Dee

Charlemange Brixton Evans

Lily Rowena Evans

Harry James Potter

**- Personality -**

- Loyal

- Calculating

- Agressive

- Dangerous

**- Powers/Abilities -**

Spell strength- 100

Spell knowledge- 95-100

Will power- 100

Mind power- 100

Physical power- 80

Intelligence- 100

**- Physical Description -**

Eye Color: Electric Blue

Hair Color: Silver and White

Height: Around six and half feet tall

Weight: N/A

_**Lady Lily Rowena Evans**_

**Age: **27 (Deceased)

- Founding leader of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix

- Wielder of Grey Magics

- Dueling Expert (Dueling Mistress of Hogwarts)

- Occlumens Mistress

- Previous Keeper of the Witch & Wizard's Code: Lux Umbra Tenebris Codex

* Bonded to Artemis, Shadow Phoenix

* Bonded to Andromeda Athena Black (Soul)

* Bonded to Bellatrix Artemis Black (Soul)

* Bonded to James Hadrian Potter (Marriage)

**- Parents -**

Father: Charlemange Brixton Evans

Mother: Serena Kyllo Evans

Sister: Petunia Evans-Dursley (Estranged)

**- Spouse -**

Husband: James Hadrian Potter

**- Children -**

Son: Harry James Potter

**- Godparents -**

Godfather: Orion Sirius Black

Godmother: Elizabeth Amara Bones

**- Direct Heirs -**

Morganna Umbra Le Fey

Merlin Lux Emrys

Rowena Aequitas Ravenclaw

Godric Veritas Gryffindor

**- Personality -**

- Agressive

- Loyal

- Dangerous

- Calculating

- Loving

- Flirty

- Seductive

**- Powers/Abilities -**

Spell strength- 99

Spell knowledge- 85-100

Will power- 100

Mind power- 95

Physical power- 70

Intelligence- 75-100

**- Physical Description -**

Eye Color: Emerald green

Hair Color: Fire/Scarlet Red

Height: 5 1/2 ft. - 6 ft.

Weight: N/A

Tattoos:

- 4 Bonded

- 1 Order

- 2 Familial

- 2 Ancestral

_**Lady Andromeda Athena Black**_

**Age: **Unknown (around 50 years old)

- Member of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix

- Wielder of Grey Magics

- Dueling Expert

- Occlumens Expert

* Bonded to Lily Rowena Evans

* Bonded to Theodore Jamison Tonks also known as Ted Tonks

**- Direct Family -**

Husband: Theodore Jamison Tonks

Daughter: Nymphadora Black-Tonks

Father: Cygnus Archimedes Black (Deceased)

Mother: Druella Blaize Rosier-Black (Deceased, Estranged)

Sister: Bellatrix Artemis Black

Sister: Narcissa Black-Malfoy (Estranged)

Uncle: Orion Sirius Black (Deceased)

Aunt: Walburga Layden Vilinus-Black (Deceased, Estranged)

Cousin: Sirius Orion Black (Deceased)

Cousin: Regulus Arcturus Black (Unknown)

**- Godparents -**

Godfather: Hadrian Dee Potter

Godmother: Selene Silens Potter

**- Personality -**

- Loyal

- Dangerous

- Loving

- Calculating

**- Powers/Abilities -**

Spell strength- 80

Spell knowledge- 75-85

Will power- 90

Mind power- 90

Physical power- 65

Intelligence- 75-90

**- Physical Description -**

Eye Color: Cobalt Blue

Hair Color: Mahogany mixed with black

Height: Between five and a half and six feet tall (around the same height as Lily)

Weight: N/A

Tattoos:

2 Bonded

1 Order

1 Familial


	7. Chapter 4 -Part 1-

Chapter 4: The Beginning of Wars and Bonds: Andromeda Athena Black

_"The intent. I intend. The intentions of one will guide._

_I strive to speak what I have learned and learn from those I see._

_To step out of this life is my ambition._

_To speak out and show you what I have seen._

_I am one voice amidst the shouts of many._

_I cry for those without a voice._

_For those who don't know that they have a choice._

_Open your eyes and see what it means to feel compassion and live in love._

_Be my strength to tear away this blindness._

_That makes us unable to see what is standing beside us._

_I'll be your strength, follow my lead._

_I will show you what it is to love._

_What it means to care._

_How to end this war._

_For we are nothing without brotherhood,_

_And brotherhood is nothing without your brothers._

_Stand with me and see what my eyes have seen._

_Take my hand and let me show you what it is to love._

_The intent. I intend. The intentions of one will guide._

_For you cannot love one until you have learned to love all."_

_-Intentions by We Came As Romans-_

Andromeda Black-Tonks stared at the old photo of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix, that Lily Evans-Potter had just popped out of. After Moody declared order at the table, her eyes slowly slipped shut as she lost herself inside of her memories.

_'Orion, Cygnus, and Andromeda Black landed outside of an ornate fireplace that had an emblem of a shining phoenix and fire wreathed griffin along with a double halberd crossed shield. The massive emblem that was situated above the mantlepiece signified that this estate was the home of the Evans family. The three noble Blacks started to dust the soot and ash from their cloak when they were suddenly held up by three wands held by three young men. The Blacks halted their movement automatically and held their hands away from their wand holsters. _

_ "State your name and business, milords," a gruff voice demanded from the center of the three brothers. _

_ "Orion Sirius Black, Cygnus Archimedes Black, and Andromeda Athena Black to see Charlemange Brixton Evans," Orion barked out while the three Blacks showed the familial tattoos on each of their right arms. _

_ "Nice reflexes their Alastor, the Auror Corp will definitely benefit your service along with your brothers, Abrams and Heinrich, though your paranoia is going to drive your superiors up the wall," Cygnus quirked while walking along the rest of them towards the study. _

_ "Constant Vigilance, I always say, you can never be to careful, milord Black," Alastor explained while whipping his head around, always on the lookout. _

_ The small party led by Alastor arrived at the massive and slightly darkened study. The grand doors opened revealing a tall, strong middle aged man with mahogany red hair, the man before them was Charlemange 'Charles' Brixton Evans. Alastor stationed himself at the door while the Blacks strode up to the cherry oak desk. The Head of Evans and the Head of Black bowed to each other then sat down. Just as Charles was about to speak, a smaller door to the study opened and a young girl with fiery red hair and shocking emerald green eyes danced into the room until she stood near where Charles sat. She then turned and bowed to the three Blacks then waved and smiled at Alastor near the door which earned her a grunt in return. _

_ "Ahh...Andromeda, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Lily Rowena Evans. I thought that you would be coming today, so I asked my daughter to keep you company today," Charles spoke in a deep and rich baritone._

_ "Hi, I'm Lily and I'm here to show you around the estate today," Lily Evans explained happily while tugging Andromeda out of the room while the others chuckled. _

_ As Andromeda was being tugged down the hallway by this excited young girl she could hear phrases coming from the study before Alastor Moody snapped it shut._

_"Grindlewald"_

_"Le Fey"_

_"Dumebledore"_

_"Shacklebolt"_

_"Ministry takeover"_

_"Mental rapes"_

_"Cornelius Fudge"_

_"Gaunt"_

_"Riddle"_

_"Horcruxes"_

_ To eleven year old Andromeda Black and nine year old Lily Evans these phrases didn't matter much, but too the men inside of the study this meant grim tidings, though this didn't matter to Andromeda Black while she looked into the happy and deep green eyes of Lily Evans.'_

_ 'Head Girl of Hogwarts, Andromeda Athena Black strode purposefully through the hallowed halls of the slightly darkened school. It was her job like all nights too patrol for students that were staying up past their bedtime and intruders that may be lurking inside of the castle. Though mostly the only people she ever ran into was other teachers, prefects, Abner the caretaker, and the occasional student which almost always included Potter and his merry little gang except for Remus Lupin who was the Gryffindor prefect along with Amelia Bones._

_ Andromeda wiped at her eyes with her free hand trying to not let anymore tears fall. She had a horrible day with being dumped and then a howler sent to her by her mother for unladylike conduct. Though she was glad that the asshole was no longer her boyfriend. First he dumped her and then tried to deny that he was cheating on her for three months. She chuckled darkly at her younger sister's, Bellatrix, reaction to the asshole's cheating. Bellatrix in all of her anger had cast an itching curse that would last for an entire week on the unlucky son of a wanker. She finished wiping her eyes and paced down the corridor a little faster._

_ She stiffened slightly as she saw a flash of red and black shoot by her down the seventh floor corridor. She started pursuit after the shape down the corridor keeping her wand at the ready. She chuckled to herself as she cornered her prey who had evidently made the wrong turn. Keeping her wand lit and aimed at her prey, she gasped a little when her captive turned around._

_ "Andromeda Black, I think it is, if I'm not mistaken," said a firm but soft voice._

_ "That is correct, Miss Evans," Andromeda said coolly._

_ "Well it's been a long time, Miss Black, I have not seen you in many years...since you visited my estate with your father and uncle if I remember correctly," Lily said while smiling brightly._

_ "Indeed it has been a long time, Evans. Now to the matter at hand, why are you wandering the corridors after hours," Andromeda intoned while raising an eyebrow._

_ "Ohh...well I wasn't up to much, by the way, why do you look so glum, Andi," Lily asked while watching Andromeda's facial expressions closely. _

_ "Well that would be none of your business, now if you would accompany me back to your dorm room now, Evans," Andromeda said coldly while lowering her wand so Lily could not see her face._

_ "Well I guess you'll just have to catch me then Black, and he's a fool to not see what's in front of him, a major fool indeed," Lily whispered in Andi's ear then took off down the corridor behind her at a quick pace nearly blending into the shadows._

_ Andromeda wheeled around and took off down the corridor after Lily with her wand lit. She followed Lily until she spotted her going through one of the secret passages out of the castle. Andromeda burst out of the trapdoor into a dusty basement and hoisted herself up and dusted off her robes while growling to herself. She snuck after Evans down the quiet lanes of Hogsmeade to the outside of the Hog's Head which was still lit inside. She watched in secret around the corner as Lily slipped into the side entrance. _

_ She waited a few minutes then burst across the street into the pub. She immediately found herself faced down by numerous wands including Lilys'. Her dark eyes scanned the room and realized that most the occupants were mostly retired Hit Wizards, Aurors, Department of Mysteries emploees, and also some family officials including; Charlemange Evans was standing next to Hadrian Dee Potter, a middle aged man with strong features, cobalt blue eyes, and shaggy jet black hair, who was standing next to her father, Cygnus Black, and her uncle, Orion Black, who was standing next to Alastor and Abrams Moody, who was scarred severly by magical flame. The Evans' and Blacks' lowered their wands while the rest of the room kept them trained on Andromeda. Andromeda lowered her wand and put it back in her holster then shoved up her sleeve and showed the room her familial tattoo. Everyone lowered their wands and Alastor stepped in front of her, since the last time she had seen him he had a few new scars. One stretched across his face giving him a lopsided smile now, and the other two entwined around his right arm. _

_ "So, Black, what brings you here tonight," Moody demanded while scanning over her with his eletric blue eyes. _

_ "Well I'm here Moody, because I was following Miss Evans who is out of the bed and school after curfew," Andromeda snapped back while staring down Moody. _

_ "Easy there Andromeda, you might as well stay then for the ceremony is about to begin, and to answer your unasked question it is a memorial for my brother, Heinrich, and my father, Alucard," Moody said while waving Andromeda into the room. _

_ Andromeda brushed past Moody until she stood near her father and uncle who both gave her large hugs. The room then went even dimmer until a gold, silver, and blue flame appeared in the center of the room over a large engraved chalice. Charles Evans then stepped up to the podium that was next to the chalice. _

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here tonight to honor the memory and sacrifice of Heinrich Waetcher Moody, a dedicated Auror who died trying to save his fellow brothers, Alastor and Abrams, and Alucard Seras Moody who founded and headed the Deapartment of Mysteries Interdiction Sqaud, who died trying to save all his sons while taking down twenty out of thirty enemies who tried to ambush them all. As you know their sacrifice will not be in vain ever, for their mission to destroy the Dark will be completed by us. Now we honor these fine men, their service, and their deeds," Evans announced to the room which had their heads deeply bowed in remembrance of the brave wizards and then a shot of Ogden's Olde Firewhiskey appeared before everyone._

_ "To fallen comrades, May their spirits always burn on brightly through the darkness. Hail the victorious dead," Orion Sirius Black barked, and then drank down the shot along with the rest of the room. _

_ A couple of hours later, Andromeda and Lily made their way back through the secret passage into the halls of Hogwarts both slightly tipsy. Both of the girls giggled slightly from the aftereffects of the firewhiskey they had consumed. When they arrived in front of the Gryffindor dorms, Lily bid Andromeda a good night then kissed her on the cheek and silently slipped into the dorm leaving a slightly blushing Andromeda behind who slowly made her own way back to her dorm room. _

_ Little did the happy and blushing girls know, that exact night a secret war had finally begun and was now in full swing. Little did Andromeda know that after that night she would never see Charlemange 'Charles' Evans and Abrams Moody alive again.'_

_ 'Several months later after the secret memorial service, Andromeda Black was sitting inside the Great Hall eating breakfeast when an owl from her uncle arrived. Slightly confused she took the note and Daily Prophet from the owl and opened the note._

_**Andi, **_

_**You are about to see today's Daily Prophet, and I am requesting that you there for young Lily Evans, for today is a very sad and tragic day for all of witch and wizardkind especially Lady Evans.**_

_**Your loving uncle, Lord Orion Sirius Black, Head of the Black Family**_

_**HEAD OF EVANS FAMILY ASSASINATED!**_

_by Serinda Watson _

_ Late last night Aurors discovered the mangled bodies of Charlemange Brixton Evans, Serena Kyllo Evans, and bodyguard Abrams Churchill Moody..._

_ Andromeda gasped loudly then launched out of her seat and out of the Great Hall leaving her shocked sisters behind. She ran down the corridors looking out for Lily Evans, who she found inside the seventh floor corridor on the floor reading the Daily Prophet with crystal tears running down her face. Andi approached quietly and knelt down next to Lily and gathered her up in her arms. Lily automatically latched onto Andromeda and sobbed into her robes while her body shook violently. Andi held tightly onto the new Lady Evans that was settled against her while she sobbed and screamed her anguish. _

_ About an hour later, Andromeda held a now sleeping Lily while she sat against the wall while keeping her wand at the ready for a few of the Slytherins had come by to make fun of her and her 'weak' family, but was sent packing by Andi's unsubtle spell power. Andi could hear footsteps coming down the corridor and she gritted her teeth. Though her face then developed a surprised expression when Auror Captain Alastor Moody and Lord Orion Black came striding up both wearing dark cloaks while Moody had his wand drawn looking out for any threats. _

_ "Hello Andromeda, I see that you received my letter in time and helped young Lady Evans out, for which I thank you from the bottom of my heart," Orion explained kindly while kneeling down and placing his hand on her shoulder. _

_ "Are you here to take me to Gringrotts, Lord Black," a soft slightly broken voice surprised everyone present._

_ "Yes, Lady Evans, I am here to take you to Gringrotts as your mother and father placed me as your godfather in the case that they died before you became of age. I am happy to be your godfather Lily, but I will be emancipating you today as well so that makes you the new Head of Evans. So are you ready to go now, and to answer your unasked question; yes, Andromeda can accompany you to Gringrotts if you so wish," Orion said while getting to his feet. _

_ Lily and Andromeda got up and slowly followed Orion and Alastor through the castle until they ran into Albus Dumbledore, the current Deputy Headmaster, and Professor Branton Shacklebolt, the current Arithmancy proffesor._

_ "And where would you be taking my students, Orion," Shacklebolt demanded._

_ "It's Lord Black, Baron Shacklebolt, and I am escorting Lily Evans to Gringrotts, since I'm her godfather and my niece Andromeda is her magical witness to her inheiritance, and Alastor here is for protection as you can never be to careful in these turbulent times, especially after the murder of Charles Evans," Orion explained icily._

_ "You are quite right, Black, these times are indeed turbulent, but I will authorize the absence of these two students for the day," Albus Dumbledore said while trying to subtly break into Orion's mind._

_ "Why thank you, Dumbledore; now we shall be on our way gentlemen," Alastor barked as Orion was silently blocking the unsubtle attack on his mind._

_ The small group then hurried past and out of the castle until they arrived inside of Hogsmeade. Orion then waved his hand and Lily's robes turned into a set of Evans' family robes while Andromeda's turned into the almost exact copy of Orion's robe. Alastor pulled out a pendant of a dragon that flashed the party to the foyer of Gringrotts. They followed Orion through the corridors until he arrived outside of a grand office; it was the office of the Director of Gringrotts. He banged on the door three times and then entered when he heard "enter" from within. The group walked through the doors and the room transformed into a conference room with a round table and a pedestal in the middle. _

_ "Please take your seats," Ragnock announced to the room._

_ The group then sat down at the table while the room slowly filled, and the spots at the table were occupied. First to enter was Cygnus Black, then Lord Hadrian Potter, next was Lady Selene Silens Potter, a middle aged woman with long silky black hair and green eyes, next was Lady Elizabeth Amara Bones, a tall, middle aged woman with dark blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. _

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to hear the Will of Lord Charlemange Brixton Evans," announced Ragnock._

_ An hour later, the room emptied until the only people left were Moody, Orion, Andromeda, Lily, and Ragnock. The room transformed back into the grand office sitting in plush chairs around Ragnocks' desks. _

_ "Ragnock, I would like to emancipate Lily Rowena Evans today under the authority of I, Orion Sirius Black, her godfather and Head of the Black family," Orion announced while handing over a paper and a vial of blood to Ragnock._

_ "Granted, Lily Rowena Evans, you are hereby emancipated. You are now christened Lady Lily Rowena Evans, the direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Morganna Le Fey and the head of the Evans family," Ragnock announced while pouring the vial of blood on the emancipation contract in front of him._

_ "Thank you, Director Ragnock," Lily said while slipping her family's ring onto her finger while it resized on her finger. _

_ "You are quite welcome, Lady Evans. Your father and grandfather were considered friends of the Goblin nation and now that privlege passes to you," Ragnock said while waving them from the office. _

_ The small group then got up and left and portkeyed away from Diagon Alley. They landed inside of the Evans' study, Orion the flashed away and flashed back with a picture and a phoenix, but it was no ordinary phoenix for it was black and dark grey with dashes of silver, it looked like a shadow of the night._

_ The shadow phoenix perked its head up once its' eyes locked onto Lily's emerald green ones. It flew over to where Lily was sitting and landed on her shoulder. Lily seemed to have a conversation with the phoenix before she turned her focus back to the room. A golden light appeared and a heavily engraved book landed with a thud on the desk. Just then a cobalt blue marble chalice engraved with an ornate letter L and F appeared with the heavy tome. _

_ A blue and silver flame shot up from the chalice and the shadowy visage of an elegant lady appeared. The smokey visage slowly cleared up to reveal a tall woman with piercing onyx eyes. Her hair was shades of raven black and burnished silver. Her raven black corset dress contrasted enticingly against her pale, moonlit skin. Her pale neck was adorned with a pendant of a emerald dragon and amythyst phoenix that wrapped around a medallion with Celtic lettering on it, that hung above the large mountains of smooth flesh that was contained by the corset. Tattered grey robes surrounded her and covered her long legs til her feet that was adorned with jet black boots. She looked to be around in her late twenties with a flirtatious smile and mischeivious eyes. Lily and Andromeda blushed slightly when the seductive woman raised her eyebrows at them and bowed slightly making her enticing cleavage bounce slightly. The lady smirked coyly then stood up straight and cast off her grey robes revealing a tattoo of a dragon that entwined down her right arm. _

_ "Hello, Lady Evans...I am Lady Morganna Le Fey, but you can call me Morganna. I am sorry about your father Lily, for I knew him and his death is a great tragedy. Now I am here to give you the title that your father had and his father before him. As you know you are the direct descendant of Rowena Aequitas Ravenclaw and my family line along with the Black family which was branched off from the Evans family. Meanwhile, the Potter family is the direct descendant of Godric Veritas Gryffindor and the family line of Merlin Emrys along with the Bones family which was branched off of the Potters. The guardian family Moody was branched off from the Potters and Bones, while the guardian family Prewitt branched off from the Evans and Blacks. As the Moodys' protect your family, the Potters, and Blacks; the Prewitts meanwhile protects the Longbottoms' and Bones' family. If you so accept this duty you will become the Keeper of Witch and Wizard's Code and the enforcer of it. If you do not accept then the offer will pass onto you, Orion Sirius Black. So what is your decision my young heir," Morganna asked with one eyebrow raised slightly._

_ Lily stood silent while looking down at her father's desk and saw an unfinished scroll with a quote on the top that read, 'The Shadows will never fade, until the Darkness is no more.' Lily then stiffened her stance and raised her head to look Morganna in her eyes with burning, determined emerald green eyes. _

_ "I accept the responsibility, Morganna," Lily said firmly._

_ "Well if that is your choice, then please repeat after me," Morganna told Lily._

_ "A Guardian is sworn to valor and honor," Morganna chanted._

_ "A Guardian is sworn to valor and honor," Lily chanted back._

_ "A Guardian's heart and soul knows only virtue and loyalty," Morganna chanted._

_ "A Guardian's heart and soul knows only virtue and loyalty," Lily repeated._

_ "A Guardian's wand and magic defends the helpless and vanquishes the Dark," Morganna chanted._

_ "A Guardian's wand and magic defends the helpless and vanquishes the Dark," Lily repeated again._

_ "A Guardian's might upholds the weak and the just," Morganna chanted._

_ "A Guardian's might upholds the weak and the just," Lily repeated._

_ "A Guardian's word and oath speaks only truth and justice," Morganna chanted louder._

_ "A Guardian's word and oath speaks only truth and justice," Lily repeated again._

_ "A Guardian's wrath and vengeance undoes the wicked and Darkness," Morganna chanted firmly and proudly._

_ "A Guardian's wrath and vengeance undoes the wicked and Darkness," Lady Lily Rowena Evans chanted to the ancient study and to the lady in front of her._

_ A silver and blue bolt of light shot from the chalice slammed into Lily who crumpled to her knees. Pain arced through her body as she felt the magic travel through her veins. She could feel the magic bursting through her body and could feel her magic becoming stronger and stronger. She felt a new tattoo slowly engrave itself on her right shoulder, it was a shadow phoenix. Lily slowly rose back up and looked back at Morganna who was back to her smokey visage. _

_ "My job is now done; live a good life Lily Evans and I hope that you do not meet an untimely demise like your late father. I doubt I will ever see you again Lily, but I one day in the future I shall meet your heir. Now it is time for you to hear the wise advice of my daughter Rowena Aequitas Le Fey Ravenclaw. Farewell, Lily Evans," Morganna told Lily with a smile as she slowly disappeared into the shadows. _

_ A large photograph that was brought by Orion automatically sealed itself to the wall. The black cloak that covered the large photo slipped away revealing a younger woman that resembled her except the younger woman had a shade of dark blonde hair. Another bolt of silver blue light shot out of the chalice and shot into the photgraph, a couple seconds later the young lady from the photo materialized as the young woman stepped out of the photgraph. _

_ "Hello, Lily Rowena Le Fey Evans, it is nice to meet one of my descendants. To be honest the last ancestor I was excited to meet was old Winston and his bulldog though that spymaster for the 'Virgin' Queen was pretty interesting as well. They were destined for great things just like you are, as will your heir as well. For you and your future heir will play a fundamental role in the magical world, for your reckoning will be unheard of since the times of my mother and father. Your heart will have many bonds including the Daughters of the Godesses and the Son of a Gryffin. Though you will not survive to see the end of the Darkness, you heir will command the shadows and conquer once and for all or the shadows will fall and absolute darkness will encompass the world. You heir will be put to the test through many hardships but he will overcome with the heart of bravery and loyalty. He will be marked by the Darkness and tied equally with the Heir of Dark Serpents. Their battle will decide the future of the world, and your own strength and will, will traverse through him long after you are gone from the living. This is all the wisdom that I have for you, my young descendant. Though I look forward to meeting your young heir, by the way I hear that Harry is a good name and I hope you agree," Rowena explained to the room before smiling and jumping back into her portrait._

_ "Well Lady Evans, it is time to get you back to school, me and Alastor will drop you off outside the Great Hall and one piece of advice to both of you; always be on the lookout for Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, and the Dark descendants you know about. I will be at Hogwarts every week to mentor you at dueling and other magics. We will be meeting in the Room of Requirement also known as Godric and Rowena's Den," Orion said while gathering them all around the portkey once again traversing them to Hogsmeade.'_

_ 'A couple of days later, the smokey room inside the Hog's Head was once again filled to the brim with retired Aurors and Hit Wizards. A burgundy and gold chalice with an ornate capital letter C engraved into the surface along with a phoenix with its wings spread. Behind the chalice there was a podium where the newly christened Lady Evans stood. Flanking her on one side was Alastor Moody and on her other side was Lord Orion Sirius Black. Standing next to Orion was Andromeda Black while Lord Hadrian Potter was standing next to Moody. They all had their wands at the ready just in case someone found out about the memorial. Lily stepped up to the podium and faced the room; just as she was about to speak a spell blast impacted the wall behind her. Her attacker fell to his knees as Moodys' Cruciatus curse slammed into him. With a flurry of movement the assailant found himself bound to a chair near the center chalice. A dose of Veritaserum was shoved down his throat, his body jerked in the chair until his frenzied eyes locked onto Moodys'._

_ "Who told you about this place, scumbag," Moody barked._

_ "It was Kinney, you blood traitor," the suspect bit out._

_ "Why did Kinney tell you and where is she," Moody demanded while casting a cutting curse that split open part of his leg._

_ "We tortured her and raped her and then we burned her alive. Now she's sitting in the bottom of a well along with her daughter who was quite tasty down under. We raped them for hours and they screamed for every minute of it," the attacker spit out while cackling._

_ The suspect screamed out in agony while Lily's Cruciatus curse ripped through his body like no tomorrow. The room stood in shock and silence while Lily advanced in on the suspect while he writhed in agony against the chair._

_ "WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR AND DID YOU KILL MY FAMILY, YOU SICK PERVERTED WANKER," Lily roared at the man tied to the chair while releasing the curse._

_ "His name is the Dark Lord and he will rule the world and slaughter you all, blood traitors. No, I did not kill your family though I did help kill that bothersome Moody while the Dark Lord, Malfoy, and LeStrange killed your mother and father," the suspect explained before his body seized and the tattoo of a skull eating a serpent burst into flame turning the suspect into ashes._

_ Lily turned around and marched back up to the podium and faced the room once again. The light in the room dimmed down again while the chalice in the center burst into flame once again. _

_ "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here tonight to honor the memory and service of Charlemange Brixton Evans, Serena Kyllo Evans, and Auror Lieutenant Abrams Moody who died trying to protect my mother and father. I am here for another reason though; I am here to ask all of you for your help because their is a war coming that will shake the foundations of the magical community. I know that all of you followed Winston Churchill in secret to destroy the Heir of Slytherin, Adolf Hitler. None of you are required to do this, but I am asking you too. I am the Head of the Evans family and I will be allying with the Head of Potter, Bones, and Black to fight this new secret war. It started with the murders of Heinrich and Alucard Moody though it actually started long before that when the lost Grey warlock Grindlewald was assasinated. _

_ I am rising up now and I will not bow down to the Darkness. I will avenge my parents, the Moodys, Grindlewald, and Auror Marisa Kinney and her daughter. So I am asking you now, will you join the shadows and fight the Darkness. If you don't wish to join then I wish you well and to protect your families from the war that is coming. If you do wish to join then please stay after the toast, if not then I wish you a fond farewell. Now for the toast to honor the memory and service of those that have fallen," Lily spoke loudly with passion and conviction while the people of the room had their heads bowed in honor as shots of Ogden's Olde Firewhiskey appeared before everybody in the room._

_ "To fallen comrades, May their spirits always burn on brightly through the darkness. Hail the victorious dead," Lord Orion Sirius Black barked out and then everyone drained down their shots._

_ A couple hours later, the pub slowly emptied until there was eleven people left standing in place. Most of them the dark blue cloaks of ex-Aurors and the rest were wearing the emerald green robes of the Department of Mysteries Interdiction Sqaud except a couple of royal purple robes that distinguished them as ex-Hit Wizards._

_ "The twelve that are still standing are these: ex-Aurors include Ruford Kinney, Jamison Lahey, Sullivan Briggs, Alice Lawson, Rose Tweeney, and Bella Mulley; ex-Hit Wizards include Lionel Markham, Elise Ross, and Rhona Myers; ex-Interdiction Squad include Sarah Burk, Twila Banes, and Nika Benakov. I can vouch for all of them since they served under all of us, Moodys," Moody explained to Lily. _

_ "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for staying, but you must realize that this war may take all of your lives and that of your familys'. Now remember this phrase 'The Shadows will never fade, until the Darkness is no more'. This is our battle cry and this is our motto. Now lets get to work," Lily announced to the room.' _

_ 'A month later, Andromeda and Lily were blowing apart targets one after another inside the 'Den' with Orion and Alastor observing. Andromeda was muttering each spell before casting, but Lily was dancing around like a shadow shooting bolts of lights at targets without saying a word. The targets kept coming up at different speeds and women's quick reflexes brought down each target one after another. The targets then disappeared as the exercise came to a close. Lily then conjured several chairs out of mid-air while Moody, Orion, Andromeda, and Lily all took their seats to discuss their group's recent actions against the Darkness. _

_ "We have gathered intelligence about this new and upcoming Dark Lord, we have found out that he goes by the name of Voldemort but we still don't know his real name just yet. His followers are called Death Eaters, and they are ruthless and brutal. So far we have taken out eight of them, but we have lost one member to them so far. Twila Banes was found a couple of nights ago raped, murdered, and disembodied. She was an ex-member of the Interdiction Squad and she had no family to speak of. Her partner Nika Benakov hunted down the attackers and silenced them. Nika wasn't badly damaged and is back on patrols as we speak. So overall our operations in the war is going extremely well," Moody explained to the small group._

_ "Well your training is going extremely well girls and now we will take our leave, and we will see you again in a couple of weeks and keep you updated by owl," Orion said while leaving the room with Moody._

_ Andromeda let out a weary sigh and conjured a black leather sofa and flopped down on top of it. Lily quickly followed suit allowing herself to sink into the soft leather next to Andi. Andi curled her arm around Lily and pulled her closer while Lily laid her head on Andi's shoulder. Lily took a swig of firewhiskey that she had conjured then handed it over to Andi who took a swig which made her burp a small stream of smoke sending Lily into a fit of giggles. _

_ Andi pushed playfully at Lily but missed her shoulder and fell on top of Lily letting her head fall into the crook of Lily's neck and shoulder. Andromeda could feel the soft heat drifting up from Lily's body and could feel and hear her soft breathing. The scent of fresh rain and nightshade drifted up and assaulted her senses making her push her head deeper into the crook. After a few minutes Andromeda forced herself up while breathing slightly heavier and blushing lightly. She slipped on the leather surface and fell into Lily bringing both of their faces even with each other. Andi fell into gazing softly at Lily's emerald green eyes, and Lily fell into Andi's darkened blue ones. Andi closed her eyes and looked away and tried to move away from her current position but she could feel Lily holding her in place. _

_Andi let her eyes slip open again and looked imploringly at Lily to let her go. She felt Lily's hand curl her hand around Andi's neck and slowly pull her head down until raven black meshed with fiery red and two pairs of soft lips met each other. Andi surrendered to the kiss as Lily wrapped her arms around her holding her close. Lily sighed happily against Andi's lips as her hands slowly massaged down her back. Andi smiled against Lily's soft lips before breaking of the kiss and blushed heavily which earned a chuckle and blush from Lily. _

_ "Andi, I have had these feelings for you for a while now. Now I want to let you know that I'm not declaring my eternal love for you anything like that. It's just that I get these warm and tingly feelings whenever I'm with you and I wanted to know if you feel the same way or if you just want to keep our friendship the way it is," Lily explained quickly while blushing on and off. _

_ "I feel the same way Lily, but I know it's not everlasting love either, and I'm not a lesbian either so I guess that makes me bisexual and I'm guessing you're the same," Andi said trying to keep any nervousness out of her voice._

_ "Yeah, I guess that would make me bisexual, and I have sneaking suspicion that you are one of my three bonds that I will end up having since you are a Daughter of a Goddess. I am glad that you are my bond, Andi," Lily said happily while holding Andromeda tighter._

_ "Me to Lily, me too, and now I would really like to kiss you again," Andi said softly._

_ "Me too, Andromeda," Lily said softly while crushing lips back into Andi's soft ones.'_

_ 'A week later, Andromeda was reading at a table in the back of the library when she felt two soft hands cover her eyes and a pair of soft lips against her neck encompassed by the scent of fresh rain. Andi sighed softly and smiled._

_ "Hello Lily, how are you today," Andi asked the young redhead behind her. _

_ "Well I'm doing just fine, beautiful, and I want to show you something. I am finally done with my project and it came out awesome. There's just one thing I need you to do for me before you can see it," Lily said while turning Andromeda around and flashing her emerald eyes at the same time._

_ "Oh and what would that be Lily," Andi asked while raising an eyebrow._

_ "All you need to do is accept a magical tattoo that will automatically key you into the wards of this secret hideout. I will admit that this might sting just a little bit," Lily said while pulling her wand out._

_ Andromeda nodded and braced her hands on the desk for any pain that may come. Lily slid Andi's sleeve up and pressed her wand to the bare skin and muttered "phoenixoath", a gold and red beam of spellfire entered her arm and traveled into her chest making her warm, then Andi felt a small, sharp pain close around the area of her heart. Andromeda used one hand to pull her tie off and unbuttoned her shirt so she and Lily could see where the tattoo was forming. The tattoo of a seal was a circle inlayed with Celtic runes with a shadow phoenix holding a lily. _

_ Andi ran her fingers softly over the slightly tender skin where the new tattoo lay engraved gently into her skin. She winced slightly at the tenderness until she felt Lily's cool touch and a silent healing spell. She shivered softly when she felt a soft kiss on the swell of her breast. Then she felt Lily button up her shirt and slip her tie back on. Andi got up from her seat and followed Lily out of the library and out of the castle to the ward boundaries then both of them apparated away. Little did they know that a pair of golden brown eyes were watching their every move until they disapparated and then Professor Branton Reston Shacklebolt strode towards the Headmasters' office._

_ Lily and Andromeda landed inside of a darkened room until Lily waved her hand and all the torches lit up again. In front of them was a large room with obsidian colored walls and mahogany colored floors. Their was a large fireplace in the wall with a soft leather couch in front of it, in the corner there was a black four poster bed, and in the center of the room was a massive runic round table with matching chairs surrounding it. On the wall opposite the fireplace above the round table was a huge map of the United Kingdom on one panel and on the other panel was the map of Europe. _

_ "So, what you think Andromeda," Lily asked while smiling happily. _

_ "Very impressive Lily, but then I knew it would be since you are the one that created it," Andi said smiling at Lily._

_ "Why thank you Andi, as you know that means a whole lot to me, and now that we're alone, you're all mine. Since I have you all alone now, I know exactly what to do to you," Lily said with a seductive smile, while the lights in the room dimmed._

_ Andromeda smirked while shirking off her robes and tie, and then slowly unbuttoned her shirt while crooking her fingers at Lily giving her the 'come hither' look. Lily advanced in on her like a predatory cat. Their lips and bodies clashed softly as they clawed at each others' clothes. Andi pinned Lily to the soft bed leaving a trail of clothes behind them as soft lips attacked each other's tender skin. Gentle moans and gasps reverberated throughout the darkened chamber as the two young women lost themselves to their own passion.'_

Andromeda opened her eyes once more as she left her own memories and returned to the present. Her calculating eyes scanned over the large picture and smiled softly at Lily's figure. There was two bright flashes accompanying a Shadow phoenix and two figures appeared near the center of the room next the to the large picture of the Order.

The first figure was tall young man with emerald green eyes and short spiky black hair along with a curse scar on his forehead. He was dressed in Order robes and had the Shadow phoenix on his shoulder as he came stepping into the light. The second and final figure was a tall woman with piercing violet eyes and long, lustrous raven black hair. She was dressed with Order robes and had a nervous but determined look on her face. Andromedas' eyes widened as she recognized the woman as Bellatrix Atremis Black, her younger sister that was a supposed Death Eater, but now she looked like her younger sister exactly like the last time she saw her many years ago.


	8. Chapter 5 -Part 1-

Chapter 5: Many Meetings and Reunions, Alliances Reformed, and Volatile Invasions

_"This is a poison everyone knows_

_It runs through my rivers._

_created and cured by the same, and it will flow._

_Tear through these holds, and rip away my heart._

_with an effort so constrained, this is the venom in my veins._

_This is the venom in my veins, created and cured by the same._

_This is the venom in my veins. _

_I've spoken reckless words?_

_And I know I've built a bed of unrest_

_that destroys my heart once I lay my head down._

_Destroys the crutches that I've built,_

_I thought they were sound._

_We are the reasons for health and light, for illness and weakness._

_It will flow from my body to yours, an infection that can't be cured._

_We are the reasons for health and light, for illness and weakness._

_We will tear through these holds._

_We will tear through these holds or we will keep them strong._

_We are the reasons for health and light._

_For illness and weakness, we will tear through these holds_

_or we will keep them strong_

_We will keep them strong._

_With an effort so constrained, this is venom in my veins_

_created, cured by the same,_

_by the same._

_I've chosen selfless over selfishness,_

_I've left a bed of disgust and unrest._

_Destroyed the crutches that I built myself, I found that they were never sound._

_It won't consume my heart anymore._

_And I know I've built a bed of peace_

_that restores my heart once I lay my head down._

_Rebuilds the crutches that I destroyed myself._

_ I plead to change my life, just before I dream_

_and wake to realize that change is inside me._

_We are the reasons for health and light, for illness and weakness._

_We will tear through these holds._

_We will tear through these holds or we will keep them strong_

_We are the reasons for health and light."_

_-We Are The Reasons by We Came As Romans-_

Bellatrix Atremis Black froze in place as she gazed at the shadowy table and the figures sitting there cloaked in the official colors of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix. Her violet eyes scanned the small group to meet the dark blue eyes of her older sister, Andromeda Athena Black-Tonks. Her eyes widened and she started to tremble with nerves as she waited for a response from her sister, who she assumed still thought that she was a Death Eater serving Voldemort and that she actually had betrayed her and Lily. She relaxed slightly when she didn't see anger or hatred rolling off her older sister.

Her gaze quickly left her older sister's cobalt blue eyes and landed on a pink haired figure sitting close to her elder sister. From her memory this was her niece Nymphadora Tonks someone she had dueled inside the basement of the Department of Mysteries many months ago. She understood the anger and suspicion inside of her ever changing eyes and brought her gaze to the young woman sitting next to her niece who had chocolate eyes and bushy brunette hair. Her glance then darted back to her niece whose hair had changed black while her eyes took on a soft green while she gazed at the Boy Who Lived; Bella noticed this and raised an eyebrow. She switched her gaze over again skipping over the bushy haired witch to a tall grizzled figure with a whizzing eletric blue eye and a normal onyx eye. She looked calculating into Moody's electric blue while he gazed back at her. She could tell he was full of suspicions but he had no anger or hatred rolling off of him, and she could tell that he was waiting for Harry's command like the loyal Guardian that he was. Then her gaze landed on Amelia Bones and her face went deathly pale while she started to tremble. Before her was the woman that could send her back to Azkaban for the rest of her life, if she didn't believe her story through and through.

Bellatrix's violet eyes slowly filled with tears as her gaze traveled up to the large photo that was situated on the wall. Crystal tears poured down her face as she gazed into the emerald fires that belonged to Lily Rowena Evans-Potter. The entire room then glowed golden as magic flowed out of Harry, Andromeda and Bellatrix slowly drifting until it met Lily's figure inside of the picture. Her figure came to life like reality again as Hermione and Harry saw her earlier. Lily's footsteps echoed throughout the room until she reached her son and her arms engulfed him as she held him close. Harry gripped desperately at his mother holding her close, never wanting to let go for all time. Lily ducked her head and whispered something in Harry's ear and then backed away and let Harry step away from her.

"If everyone would please apparate out for a few moments, We will be returning here shortly, Bellatrix you will stay here, Artemis please come get us when you are finished with your business," Harry said while giving Bellatrix a warm smile while everyone apparated out guided by Harry's magic.

Once the room cleared Lily launched herself at Bellatrix wrapping her arms around her and squeezing tightly while she sobbed and screamed. Bella held her closely while her own tears and sobs racked her weary body. Both women collapsed backward onto the couch in exhaustion. Lily broke the embrace but stayed close to Bellatrix and held her pale hand in her own.

"I'm so sorry Bella, it's my fault for what has happened to you all of these years and I will never forgive myself for my actions. Though I know you will probably never forgive me though I wish you would; I just wanted to tell you that I love you very deeply and I always will. I have ever since you engraved yourself in my heart so many years ago," Lily said with her voice hoarse due to the extreme amount crying and sobbing she had done.

"I never blamed you Lily, and I never will. I have never stopped loving you, and I am so happy that I am able to see you again after so many hard years," Bella said softly while gathering Lily up in her arms.

"You have made me a very, very happy person, Bella for I thought I would never be able to see you again," Lily said happily while some of the hoarseness dissipated.

"Yes, me too and I have your son to thank for that," Bellatrix said while smiling softly.

"Yes, Harry...he has endured such a hard life, too harsh. Now I hope he finds some happiness while he battles the Dark for this war could cost him his life," Lily whispered softly.

"Well, I think my niece has that all covered, Lils. They both seem to have some heavy feelings for each other," Bella said happily while rubbing Lily's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, Nymphadora has feelings for my son, and the age gap was greater than me and you as well. James would have congratulated him on the spot for 'bagging' an older bird," Lily said while letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah that goofball probably would do something like that, I wish Siri was still with us for his reaction would probably the best of all," Bella said laughing out loud while Lily cracked up beside her.

"Well I think it's time to go get them, if you would though please just send Harry back first, I would love to see my son, and then you could say hello to Andi and your niece," Lily said happily while giving Bella a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips.

The kiss slowly broke apart after a few minutes then Bella apparated away while Lily got up from the couch and strode around the chamber. The flash of flames announced her son's arrival, and her gaze shot over to his. She could tell that he looked alot like James except he had her hunter green eyes though they were shining like emeralds right now. Lily crossed the room quickly and smiled at her son while she crushed him into a bear hug and then released him again.

"So, I hear you have a crush on little Nymphadora," Lily teased while her son turned brick red.

"MUM," Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, so it is true then, I must say that I am extremely happy for you and I hope you have a bright future with her after this war. Now, I want you to tell me about your life, all of it and do not exclude one detail," Lily said while sitting down on the couch while Harry sat next telling her about his life up to date.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix stood in the spot she had apparated too and stared at the spot where Harry had flashed off with Artemis and then her gaze traveled across the room and immediately recognized it as the old Evans study in their main manor. She had not seen it in many years and it looked nothing like it did about twenty five years ago. Her gaze instantly sought out her older sister and immediately found her standing next to the window, her niece and the bushy haired witch was close by. Bella made her way over until she was standing in front of her sister. Andromeda's dark blue eyes scanned over her younger sister as she came to stand in front of her. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that her niece and the Granger girl had drawn their wands. Andromeda was about to say something to them but her sister's musical voice came out first.

"Now now, I mean you no harm niece nor you muggleborn," Bellatrix explained while lifting her arms slightly to fend them off.

"It has been a very long time Bella," Andromeda's cool voice broke out through the temporary silence.

"I know, it's been much too long Andi, much to long, but it is a glorious day and I owe it all to Harry. It will be a debt that is not easily paid," Bella said while facing Andi.

"Yes, you do owe much to the boy just like you owe much to her mother and me as well. Why didn't you tell me, Bellatrix. Why didn't you tell me that you had went undercover with those Death Wankers. If we had known we could have gotten you out the night Lily had died," Andromeda demanded while pinning Bella to the wall by her throat.

"I was only trying to protect you, Andi, you and your daughter. That's the reason why Lily was the only one to know about my assignment," Bella explained evenly.

"BELLATRIX ARTEMIS BLACK, YOU TRIED TO PROTECT ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I CRIED NIGHT AFTER NIGHT WHEN I HAD FOUND OUT YOU 'BETRAYED' LILY AND THE ORDER. FOR ALL THESE YEARS I HAD THOUGHT YOU WERE THE DARK LORD'S TOP SERVANT AND THAT ONCE YOU GOT OUT OF AZKABAN YOU WOULD COME TO KILL ME AND NYMPHADORA! HOW DARE YOU, BELLATRIX! I AM THE ONE THAT STARTED THE ORDER WITH LILY AND YOU PRESUMED THAT I NEEDED PROTECTION. WHAT I NEEDED WAS MY SISTER AND MY DAUGHTER'S AUNT," Andromeda screamed at Bellatrix before breaking down in her arms.

Bella wrapped her arms around Andromeda and held her closely while tears soaked through her robes. Bella hugged Andi closely while she felt another presence and was surprised to see her niece, Nymphadora Tonks, wrapping her arms around the both of them. Bellatrix looked confused at her, and then Nymphadora answered her unasked question.

"I will trust you since Harry trusts you, it's as simple as that and also my mum trusts you as well. It's finally nice to meet the real you, Auntie Bella," Tonks said with a bright smile that raised her spirits; Bella understood exactly why Lily's son had fallen for her niece.

"That means alot to me Nympha...Nymmy", Bellatrix said with a smile while Tonks' rage face disappeared.

"Thanks, Aunt Bella as you can see I have a problem with my first name, foolish mum naming me Nymphadora," Tonks teased happily.

"Nymphadora is a lovely name, dear. I really don't see a problem with it," Andromeda said lightly while sighing and sitting in between her sister and daughter.

"I actually agree with your daughter on this one, Andi. Though I doubt Harry dislikes your name, niece," Bella quirked with a smirk while Tonks blushed red.

"So my daughter has a crush on the Boy Who Lived. It seems that we Blacks are entwined with this line of Evans, wouldn't you say so Bella," Andi chuckled happily.

"Harry and Nymmy, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, that is until Nymmy trips on something and falls out of the tree," Bella and Andi teased together while Tonks turned a bright scarlet her hair matching, though neither of them noticed Tonks' wand lighting up and pointing at them.

Meanwhile back in the chamber, Harry had just finished explaining his story to his mother. Lily had gone from pale to an angry red as metaphorical steam rose in billows from her ears.

"DUMBLEDORE, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AND PETUNIA I'M GOING TO PAY YOU A VISIT BEFORE I FADE AWAY. YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY SON, YOU HATING BITCH. PETTIGREW, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR, I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS WHILE YOUR FELLOW RATS SLOWLY CONSUME YOUR BODY AND THEN TOSS THE REST OF YOU INTO A BATH OF ACID," Lily thundered while pacing up and down the chambers and then she broke down in Harry's arms holding him close.

Harry ran his hand down her mother's back trying to soothe her and let her know it was okay. Lily held her son close while unbeknownest to her that absolute chaos was breaking out in the Evans' Manor study. Artemis flashed over to Harry while Lily got up from the couch and walked back over to the photograph and stood next to it. Harry nodded to her mother and then flashed out with Artemis.

Harry flashed back into the room with Artemis and his jaw dropped at the scene before him. Bella and Andromeda was both tied and gagged by magical shackles and hanging together in the center of the room dangling over a gigantic cherry pie with Tonks standing off to the side grinning madly and Hermione scowling next to her while the rest of the occupants of the room was cowering against the far wall.

Harry walked up next to Tonks and stared up at the two dueling mistresses tied up. Harry waved his hand and the silencing charm dissipated from the suspended women.

"NYMPHADORA ATHENA BLACK-TONKS, YOU WILL LET ME AND YOUR AUNT DOWN THIS INSTANCE OR YOU WILL BE GROUNDED TIL MERLIN RISES FROM THE DEAD OR UNTIL DUMBLEDORE GETS UP IN PUBLIC AND SHOWS HIS WRINKLY ARSE TO THE WHOLE WORLD," Andromeda thundered while Bellatrix winced at the volume.

"SILENCE! What the tosser is going on in here," Harry roared and demanded.

"Well we were teasing Nymmy about her name and she went a little mental," Bellatrix explained calmly while Andromeda steamed.

Harry sighed and chuckled and then waved his hand and accidently released the shackles holding the women sending them downward hitting the pie with full force sending its contents around the room coating everyone. Tonks fell over in laughter while everyone slowly got to their feet covered in whipped cream and cherry filling. Harry slowly joined the rest of the room in laughter while he fell down beside Tonks.

About a half hour later and countless cleaning charms, Harry and the group flashed and popped back into the chamber. They all started taking their seats until as Andi was about to take her seat Lily engulfed her in a warm hug and then did the same to Nymphadora and then the golden flow of magic drifted out of Lily and re-entered Andromeda, Bellatrix and Harry. Lily then winked out of the room and reappeared back in the photograph while watching the activities at the table. Once everyone was seated, Harry stood up at the center of the round table to adress the Order. Just as Harry was about to speak there was a loud crack and Severus Snape appeared robed in a Order of the Shadow Phoenix cloak.

The room went dead silent as the newcomer stepped closer to the table while keeping his steely gaze on Harry. Harry on the other hand pulled out his wand and aimed it straight at Snape. Severus slowed his pace and raised his hands while keeping his wand holstered.

"How did you get in here, Snivellus," Harry demanded coldly.

"Well Potter, I simply apparated here since I am keyed into the wards since I am a member of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix. Yes, I know it's hard to believe that I am in the Order associated with your mother. You're probably the professor that 'hates' your guts would part of your mother's Order. Well your mother was a good friend of mine, while your father was an arrogant wanker that I pretty much hated with all my being. That is why I have been an absolute sod to you since you met me, because you remind me of your damn father," Severus ranted and then stopped and waited for Harry's reply.

"Well my mother already explained all of this to me, but thank you anyways and please take a seat so this first Order meeting can begin," Harry said candidly while waving Severus to another empty seat at the table.

"Alright then, onwards to the first order of business which is Bellatrix here. I will say this once, she is not a Death Eater and I am projecting a memory for all of you to see. Now if you have any objections or suspicions afterwards then please voice them," Harry said while waving his wand projecting a memory to everyone sitting at the table.

_'The chamber that held the Order of the Shadow Phoenix was dead silent as none of the occupants had moved an inch since they had arrived. Most of them were covered in blood and their robes were spell damaged. It had been a tragic night for the Order as six of their auxillary operatives were dead along with their families. After months of killing Death Eater after Death Eater and bringing down their safe houses and plundering their bank accounts, the Dark Lord had finally struck back in a brutal series of raids. The raids happened at the same time so the rest of the Order were only able to save a number of their auxillary operatives including: Nika Benakov, Sarah Burk, Elise Ross, Sullivan Briggs, and Rhona Myers. All the other ex-Aurors and ex-Hit Wizards had perished only hours ago. _

_ Among the dead was also Cygnus Archimedes Black and Hadrian Dee Potter, who both had taken out a company of twenty Death Eaters before the Dark Lord finished them off himself. The rest of the Order except Lily and Bellatrix apparated out and retreated to Evans' Manor for rest and recovery. _

_ "It's time to initiate my plan, Lily," Bellatrix said plainly while staring the redhead down._

_ "You are fucking out of your mind if you think I am going to agree to that Bellatrix. It's a fucking suicide mission and you fucking know it," Lily barked while her voice took on a authorative, commanding tone. _

_ "It's our best shot and you fucking know it. I will do this without your permission as you well know," Bella said firmly._

_ "Okay then, just don't get yourself killed," Lily whispered defeated and exhausted. _

_ "Don't worry nothing is going to happen to me or you," Bellatrix said softly."'_

"Six month later, Lily Rowena Evans-Potter lay dead on the floor of the cottage in Godric's Hollow along with her husband, James Hadrian Potter. The Order of the Shadow Phoenix had been completely wiped out except for the few members that went into hiding. Nika Benakov and Sarah Burk died defending Lily and James to their last breath and they both suffered greatly before they died. Sullivan Briggs was killed while protecting Selene Silens Potter along with Elise Ross. Rhona Myers was killed along with Elizabeth Amara Bones while they were in Diagon Alley. Finally, Orion Sirius Black was assassinated inside of the Ministry of Magic and I was heavily injured in trying to defend him but I had failed to do so and he perished as well. Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban for crimes he did not commit, Severus continued to serve under Dumbledore, Remus and Andromeda went into hiding, Amelia stayed with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, while Bellatrix was left with the Death Eaters as we thought she was a traitor. After that tragic night, Dumbledore then seized power that the Order of the Shadow Phoenix had left behind," Moody narrarated for the table when they exited the memory.

The room was silent as Harry got up and waved his hands as streams of silver magic impacted the far wall. When the magic dissipated a series of pictures appeared before them under a plaque that said _'Our Fallen Comrades, Hail the Victorious Dead', _the faces of ex-Aurors Ruford Kinney, Jamison Lahey, Sullivan Briggs, Alice Lawson, Rose Tweeney, and Bella Mulley; ex-Hit Wizards Lionel Markham, Elise Ross, and Rhona Myers; ex-Interdiction Squad operatives Sarah Burk, Twila Banes, and Nika Benakov along with Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Cygnus Black, Orion Black and Hadrian Potter filled the wall in burnished silver frames. Just then a massive portrait appeared next to the original Order one showing the new Order one. It portrayed Harry in the middle flanked on his left by Nymphadora, Andromeda, Amelia, Snape, Hermione, and flanked on his right was Bellatrix, Moody, and Remus Lupin. They were all cloaked in the Order robes and the backdrop was of Artemis spread eagle and the Order's seal.

"Now let's get down to business shall we. I will make this plain and clear; our mission is to kill old Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters. There will be no mercy and no quarter. This will be an ongoing battle for as long as it takes until Riddle is dead and the Dark is vanquished for good. Also we will be split up into teams so what happened to the first Order will not happen to us. Now, I expect Riddle already knows of our existence since I did take out a number of Death Eaters late last night. We will engage Death Eater strongholds and single out and ambush their leaders. We will be using guerilla tactics to fight this enemy and we will either be victorious or we will perish fighting," Harry barked out while different heads around the table nodded.

"So what these team designations be, Potter," Moody barked while Amelia nodded her head at the question.

"Our current teams will be; Myself, Tonks, and Bellatrix, second team will consist of Andromeda, Moody, and Amelia, third team will consist of Remus, Severus, and Hermione. First team will be Phoenix, second team will be Raven, and the third team will be Wolf. Now our first mission is to take back Number 12 Grimmauld Place and then we will start setting up safe houses and headquarters around the world but mainly here in Europe. Now we need to initiate any new members and issue them ward key tattoos, so please step up Hermione," Harry said while pulling out his wand as Hermione stood up and she was immediately hit a grey light of magic that burned the Order emblem into the middle of her back and she was cloaked with official Order battle robes.

Harry then stood away from the table and drew his wand and the rest of the Order followed suit. Artemis let out a loud trill as all nine figures flashed away in grey flame. They arrived inside the drawing room with a light thud.

"We give them one chance to leave and if they don't then we will start cursing. Cruciatus and any other non-lethal pain curses are allowed for this engagement. They do not deserve mercy," Harry barked while leading the group downstairs into the dining room where some of the 'bird club' members sat.

"Clear out and we will not harm you and tell that to Dumbledore as well. I am Lord Black and I have come to claim my ancestral home from the clutches of ancient traitors and cowards," Harry barked out loud.

The 'bird club' members slowly got up and the wall opened up behind them and the rest of the 'bird club' filed in behind Dumbledore.

"You have one chance to get the fuck out, Dumbledore, or we will start to get violent with you all," Harry spat coldly while aiming his wand.

"THAT'S IT POTTER, I'VE ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE BLOODY PRICK, SO I, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, HEREBY DECLARE AN OFFICIAL WIZARD'S DUEL BETWEEN THE TWO OF US," Ron Weasley roared arrogantly.

"Fine by me, what are the stakes," Harry asked casually.

"If I win then you turn over the Black fortune and this house to us, and if you win then you decide if I, Ron Weasley dies or lives," Ron boasted while drawing his wand.

"Then we have an accord, Prewitt scum," Harry said coldly while staring Ron down.

Ron immediately threw a stunner at Harry, which he dodged perfectly while sending a bombardment curse back at him. The closet behind Ron exploded into fragments, while Ron sent a few reductor curses in Harry's direction. Harry dodged them fluidly while slamming a Cruciatus curse into Ron's chest sending him to the floor in writhing agony. Molly Weasley rushed forward but was stopped immediately by two bone shattering curses sent by Bellatrix and Andromeda. Her bones split through the skin of legs as she fell forward screaming out in agony.

Kingsley rushed forward as well and was immediately hit with a Cruciatus sent by Moody which drove him to the floor where he lay writhing in agony. Ginny tried to sneak attack Harry from the back but was hit with a bombardment curse instantly sending blood from her back across the room coating the walls. She was then hit with a Cruciatus sent by Tonks which electrocuted her blood making scream and wail in agony. Ron slowly thought off the curse and sent two sickly green jets towards Harry which he managed to dodge in the knick of time. Harry then sent an orange reddish bolt that hit Ron square in the chest and set him aflame. He immediately put out the flames and bowed to Harry ending the duel between them. Dumbledore waved his wand as multiple healing spells traveled around the room and Molly, Ron, Kingsley, and Ginny slowly staggered to her feet.

"So what is you decision you prick," Ron spat while he stood before Harry.

"Why that is simple, Death of course for I have real enemies to deal with not little mommas' boys like yourself," Harry said coldly while hitting Ron in the chest with a killing curse.

"Harry, now there is no doubt that you are beyond lost, and the only remedy for you is death," Dumbledore said humbly while he tightened his grip on his wand.

"You all have one last chance to flee from this house or you will perish the same way as that Prewitt scum," Harry said coldly while magical aura flared up and items around the room started to shake.

Dumbledore and the 'bird club' then slowly backed away to the exit of the room. Molly then broke away from the group charging straight at Harry firing multiple Cruciatus curses at him. Three bolts of blue light then slammed into her head making it explode inward crushing her facial bone structure making her brain explode out of the back of her skull coating the 'bird club' members in arterial spray and brain matter. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Tonks slowly lowered there wands a second later. Dumbledore and the 'bird club' apparated away disappearing from Number 12 Grimmauld Place forever.

Amelia and Moody immediately went to work setting up new wards around the Manor while Remus and Hermione took an inventory of the rooms that were available for use. Tonks, Harry, and Bellatrix headed towards the kitchen when they heard a crash and then came face to face with Kreacher. Kreacher froze as he saw the three Blacks facing him. His beady eyes scanned over each of them until they went wide and frightful when he saw Bellatrix Artemis Black alive and well standing before him. He then started to bolt away before a stunner slammed into him and sent him flying into the portrait of his beloved mistress. The curtains swung wide open and the wailing of Walburga Black began until she saw Bellatrix standing there. She instantly shut up and started to dart around the painting eagerly and desperately searching for another one to jump into. Finding none she slowly turned to the hateful gaze of her long, lost niece.

"Why hello, Walburga it's so nice to see you again, you filthy traitor whore," Bellatrix said icily while she drew her wand and a silver aura started to permeate around her.

"I am no whore niece nor am I a traitor, I am a proud Black and I always will be even in death as it is. You are the traitor here Bellatrix allowing these half bloods, these filthy mudbloods inside of the Ancient House of Black," Walburga raged.

"I don't really care what you say, but I am going to get rid of you forever. You are a traitor to the family, you led Uncle Orion and my father, Cygnus to their deaths all those years ago. You were an informant to Tom Marvolo Riddle and you were his whore for many years as well. Little did you realize you slut that you were sleeping with the Heir of the Darkness that our fucking family has sworn to eradicate for the last milenia," Bellatrix raged with an icy voice as he pressed her wand into the painting.

"Good luck bitch for I am permenantly attatched to this wall and I am not moving," Walburga said with a smirk.

"Fides est sanguinis in aeternum, proditores erit nunquam dimittetur," Bella chanted.

She then removed a bottle from her robes, uncapped it and threw the scarlet blood on the face of the portrait. The name of Orion Sirius Black slowly engraved itself into the portrait while a bright blue flame slowly creeped out of the name burning the portrait as Walburga Black screamed in agony as her soul was turned to cinders.

"Sanguis Flamma," Bella snapped as a black bolt of light slammed into Kreacher, his veins then bulged out turning black before bursting into scarlet red flames as the wizened old house elf was incinerated to death.

The entire house then rocked on its foundations as blue and black bolts of light started to slam into the walls and floors as the entire inner sanctum slowly started to permeate a mixed of aura that included cobalt blue, silver white, scarlet red, and gold. The decrepit and crumbling walls slowly turned back to its orginial state. The walls were colored royal blue while the floors were made of black marble with white lines shooting through the stone like veins. In place of Walburga Black a new portrait took its place. In place of the horrbile Walburga now sat was of the noble Orion Sirius Black, father of Sirius Black, former Head of House, supporter of Order of the Shadow Phoenix materialized out of the portrait in a shadowy face.

"Why hello, my dear niece Bellatrix, it has been entirely too long. Greetings to you as well Nymphadora and to you as well Harry James Potter, son of Lily. Let me welcome you to Number 12 Grimmuald Place the sanctum of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," Orion said in a booming voice while his ancient face cracked into a wide smile.

"Umm Lord Orion, why has the entire estate changed itself back to its original state, because before it was all dingy, dark, and run down," Tonks asked while looking around in wonder.

"Well you see; the estate at it's present state is run by magic from the Black lineage and is equally balanced and it also is helped along with my own magic. Now when good ol' Wlaburga died she put a leeching like charm on the place so it would her and that Dark worm the magic of the House and of the family. Unfortunately, Sirius was a little to slow minded and died too early to ever realize this was happening. The Dark Lord must have been the one to put up the leeching charm himself since myself and Lady Lily Evans put it up in the first place. No one other than the Dark Lord could break the Retexamus Magicae or Reverse Magic," Orion explained while the estate finished its transformation and the members of the Order all found themselves in the main hall with astounded looks.

Orion the materialized back inside of the portrait and then walked out of the picture to go and explore the other photos. The rest of the Order then turned to face Harry waiting for him to speak. Harry led the group back into the dining room and with a wave of a hand the ancient table rapidly repaired itself as the members slowly gathered around the table sitting down.

"Pertaining to the Order's bases and safehouses. I am up to all suggestions, the only decision I have come up with so far is that our main headquarters will be based out of the 1601 Evans Manor," Harry explained while watching the members of the table.

"I think that the 1776 Potter Manor and 696 Moody Estate should be utilized as our holding areas and interrogations should take place and then afterwards execution grounds and cemetery. Number 12 Grimmauld Place along with our Headquarters should serve as barracks and infirmaries, meaning a third of the Order should stay at each of the main bases which would be Evans Manor, Moody Estate, and Number 12 Grimmauld Place also known as Black Manor. Also I believe a network of well placed safehouses should be set up stocked with healing potions and keyed in portkeys," Moody explained while rubbing at his chin while his electric blue eye whirred around the room.

"I concur with Moody's reccomendations and I anyone else who agrees please raise their hand," Amelia said while the rest of the table raised their hands.

"Well now that is settled, team Phoenix will heading to stay and establish a base at the Evans manor meanwhile team Raven will travel too Moody manor to set up and team Wolf will remain here at Grimmauld Place to hold down the fort until tomorrow's Order meeting," Harry said until he apparated out with Nymphadora and Bellatrix.

They all arrived inside of the Evans study and then Bella announced she was going to visit the Order's chamber and disappeared in a flash. This left Harry James Potter and Nymphadora Athena Black-Tonks standing side by side inside the study of the Evans manor. The room was permeated with an eerie quiet as Harry looked over Tonks who was currently standing next to him. With an unspoken gesture they both sat down in a plush couch that sat near the fireplace and with two flicks of wands, the fire was now roaring as a bottle of Firewhiskey appeared before them. They both poured out a short glass and sipped at the whiskey without saying anything to each other.

"It's been a long time since we've done this haven't we Harry," Tonks said with a small smile.

"Yeah it's been far to long, Tonks," Harry said softly then gulped down some more whiskey and then his eyes closed as he lost himself in past memory while Tonks sipped on her whiskey and watched Harry with soft eyes.

_Harry sat alone in the attic of Number 12 Grimmauld Place while the tears dried on his face from his most recent nightmare and the frustrations caused by the occupants that were currently below him having a nice dinner by the sounds and smells. He jumped slightly as he heard the trapdoor to the attic open and the usually jovial Auror appeared. She slowly walked over to where Harry sat staring out of the window. She slid onto the old couch next to Harry without saying a word and then she pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and two small tumblers. She handed Harry one of the tumblers while she drank down the other one and then set up a myriad of silencing and privacy wards. Harry glanced at the glass and drank down the burning liquid without a second thought, it burned an intense warmth through his body warming his cold soul and heart. He offered a weak smile to Tonks who returned a slightly brighter smile in return. _

_ "Let it all out, Harry, their are multiple wards up so let it all out," Tonks told Harry while holding his shoulders and looking straight into his broken emerald green eyes. _

_ Harry tried to say something and failed while trying to smile and then an emotional, agonizing scream ripped through him as his emerald eyes leaked crystal tears. His body shook with agony as Tonks latched onto him tightly holding him close while rubbing his arms while never saying a word. After a while the screames and sobs along with tears and shudders slowly ceased until they came to a complete halt while Harry rested his head against Tonks' chest. Using her free hand she poured two tumblers and handed one to Harry once again. Harry slowly sipped it while sitting against Tonks' side while sipped at her own drink._

_ An hour later, Harry had fallen into a peaceful sleep so Tonks lay him down and conjured a blanket to cover him. She smiled and then leaned down and pecked Harry on the forehead._

_ "Sleep well, my friend," Tonks said brightly and then exited the attic while setting up sealing and locking wards..._

_ A year later, a bloodied and battered Harry James Potter stood inside of Sirius's old room with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hands while he gazed down at his friend and Auror who had saved his life not too long ago by taking a Reductor that was meant for him. He cracked a smile when Tonks' violet eyes slowly opened and her full lips formed into a bright smile. His smile faded a fraction as the wards sealing them in the room were slowly being broken one by one. Harry took a swig and then handed it to Tonks who took a small sip that turned into a huge belch which sent them both into bouts of laughter. Harry leaned down and gave Tonks a hug while she kissed his forehead which made him go brick red and her to burst into giggles and smiles. Just then the door exploded off of its hinges and the last thing Harry heard was Tonks' jovial laughter before multiple stunners slammed into him and knocked him out..._

_ Harry was led out of the courtroom slowly and he caught the sight of a broken, sad, and angry Tonks crying furiously while her eyes and hair cycled through multiple colors. Harry closed his eyes tightly and hurried along quickly away from his friends' broken and shattered eyes..._

_ Harry lay curled up in his cell as the Dementors slowly circled it outside and once again he screamed out in agony as he heard his mother's death once again. Just then the bright smiling face of Tonks appeared before him and did not go away as Harry cried out her name quietly..._

Harry slowly opened his eyes and felt tears run down his cheeks as Tonks held onto him tightly while her body shook and tears poured down her cheeks.

"I missed you Tonks, while I was away but you gave me strength while I was there," Harry whispered softly while rubbing her back.

"Oh Merlin, I missed you too Harry, I've missed you so fucking much, I can't believe your back and that your right here," Tonks screamed while desperate sobs racked through her body.

Harry held onto her tightly until they shifted so they were partially snuggling each's others side. They both slowly drifted off into the dream world while a heavy blanket slowly covered the both of them. A while later they shifted and fell slightly so Harry was laying on the couch while Tonks laid snuggled into his side with an arm stretched across Harry. Neither of them saw the bright smile of Bellatrix Artemis Black as she arrived back at the manor before she went and laid down on another couch in the next room over. Tonks shifted in her sleep until she was nuzzled into the crook of Harry's neck. Without realizing it bright smiles stretched across both of their faces and they snuggled closer to each other while sleeping peacefully.


	9. Chapter 6 -Part 1-

Chapter 6: Forged Alliances...New Revelations, Secrets Unveiled

_"This is what I know about sacrifice:_

_Meet me at the crossroads. Let's go._

_This life is constant sacrifice._

_I laid myself out for the world to see._

_This time I'm going to get it right._

_My past should be more than just a memory._

_I said that I would give anything to live my life out and follow my dreams._

_I didn't know what I would be facing._

_That it would take this and everything from me._

_In a world that won't stop._

_On top of all that I've lost._

_I'll give this and all that I've got._

_So take your best shot._

_Now listen up, I'm here to set the story straight._

_So meet me at the crossroads. Let's go."_

_"This Is What I Know About Sacrifice by The Ghost Inside"_

_...Harry tossed and turned on the hardened suface of his measley cot inside of the fortress, Azkaban, which was the most feared prison in the magical world. His desperate cries came out like hoarse coughs as the agony ripped through his chest. Harry awoke with a start and flipped off of the cot and crawled slowly over to the water bowl and drank sip after sip. He then laid his head down against the stone wall as heard the screams of the other prisoners around him as the Dementors made their usual rounds. His tormented eyes gazed out of the rusted bars of the cell at the creature who tormented his soul over and over again. The Dementor turned towards him and he could feel its Dark magic pouring and his mind went foggy as the screams of his mother permeated through him. _

_ Harry tensed up trying not to cry out until the scene changed in his mind, for his screaming mother was replaced with his favorite metamorphmagus. His body tensed up in utter shock as he saw his friend Tonks in front of him in the Dementors mental illusions. The metamorphmagus was clothed in tattered robes while her face and body was broken and battered. Standing before her was a tall, skeletal snakelike man with manevolent blood red eyes. Harry felt utter rage tear through him at the sight of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort or his favorite, the Dark Tosser. The tall figure then muttered a phrase and the Cruciatus curse slammed into Tonks sending her to the grimey floor writhing in pain as the Dark Tosser laughed maniacally. _

_ Harry raised himself off of the floor of the cell and tried to scream but his unused vocal cords were unwilling to work. His body shook as he looked on helpless at the brutal torture of his friend. His enraged emerald eyes then turned on the Dementor and he advanced towards it, his weakend body slammed against the bars as his hand struck out like a viper trying to grab onto the Dementor. Tonks' mental screams fueled his rage and sorrow as he tried to reach the decrepit Dementor. Finally, a bone-chilling scream tore through Harry as a golden aura surrounded him; the Dementor was struck by the golden light and slowly disolved as Harry was knocked back into the opposite wall and the world faded from his view along with Tonks' tormented screams..._

Harry awoke with a start, startling Tonks who was laying against him. Tonks sat up quickly as Harry hunched over on the couch while holding his head. She slowly rubbed his shoulders until he launched himself at her wrapping his arms around her tightly. She wrapped her own arms around Harry and held him close to her as he shook slightly against her.

"It's okay Harry, you're safe," Tonks whispered softly.

Harry stopped shaking and his breathing evened out somewhat as his grip around Tonks loosened slightly. Tonks laid a soft kiss on his forehead while waving her wand making a bottle of Firewhiskey and two tumblers appear on the table in front of them. Harry slowly broke away from the embrace and sipped at the Firewhiskey in front of him. His trembling form slowly ceased to a more relaxed state as his mind took notice of the soothing liquid that was now running through him.

"What was it, Harry," Tonks asked softly and Harry stiffened.

"It was nothing Tonks, just a bad memory," Harry said before drinking down the rest of the tumbler.

"I know it was more than that Harry, something has really shaken you and I want to know what it is," Tonks spoke more firmly while she laid her hand over Harry's.

"Alright I'll tell you; back in Azkaban the Dementors feed off bad memories relentlessly and well as you know I see my mother's final moments well that was true until a few months into my stay when my mother's death turned into an illusion of Voldemort torturing someone and I could hear their screams and could feel their pain every moment. From that moment on everytime the Dementors were near, the same vision came to life in varying degrees of brutality until finally my magic slowly started to defend against it and slowly but surely the visions slowly started to fade from my mind but my deepest fear is to hear those screams again.

After my magic repelled the visions, I tried and tried to figure out why they were what they were and then I realized it was of the one that was closest to me and the one I trusted above all else and the one that I deeply fear would ever fall into the clutches of the Dark Tosser. The person that was in my visions and the one that is close to me is...you, Tonks," Harry explained clamly while looking deep into Tonks' slowly moistening eyes.

"I can't believe you went through all that Harry...I've missed you every day of these long months, my friend. I never was able to thank you for saving me back then before you were taken away. I still can't believe that they convicted you, I almost turned in my badge when you were convicted but Moody convinced me it would have been better to stay on, though I wasn't sure why at the time but now I know why. I'm not sure if you knew but I'm the one who recruited my mother to defend you at the trial and I reasoned with Amelia about your case but I'm pretty sure they would have done it without me asking otherwise I think Lily would have haunted them. I'm sorry no one else believed in you back then, for the whole fucking thing was a travesty," Tonks said brokenly while she drank her Firewhiskey down.

"It's okay Tonks, I'm out now and I'm here with you my friend. Also any bastard that tries to touch a hair on your head will not live to breathe another day day Nymphadora, I promis you that," Harry said firmly while fiery determination filled his eyes.

"Harry...there is something that I've...been wanting to tell...you for a long time, and all the time you've been gone...has just made up my mind even more," Tonks stuttered while blushing.

Harry looked deep into her nervous but happy eyes and dam unleashed a torrent of intense heat inside of his heart and finally he realized why visions of Tonks had tormented him in Azkaban so much and why it was her harm was his deepest fear. He had a crush on her long before Azkaban but he never thought it would turn into the feelings he was feeling right now. Harry's face widened with a smile as he leant forward and laid his hand upon Tonk's trembling cheek. Her eyes shot wide open as she looked at Harry while a blush rose through her cheeks as she brought her head down slightly. Harry's smile then turned into a soft smirk as he captured her lips with his own. Tonks smiled into the kiss while lunging forward slightly capturing him in her arms. Harry held her tightly while deepening the kiss. A couple minutes later they broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way, Harry, I've been nervous for a long time about telling you," Tonks said with a shy smile.

"Me too Nymphadora Tonks, me too," Harry said with a bright smile while snuggling into Tonks' side.

Many mile away, an ancient manor that was slowly falling apart stood overlooking a graveyard. On the balcony above stood a tall snake-like man with a smooth head and blood red eyes that were alight with twisted pleasure. Behind him on the bed lay the body of a mangled and battered body of a witch whose mouth was stuck open in a pose of agony. Her skin was marred with bites, bruises, lacerations, and burns while her clothes laid ripped around her. She slowly tried to get up and moaned in agony as she then slowly crawled towards the door. She froze still when she heard the cold high pitched voice behind her.

"Now where do you thing you are going, Auror scum. You put up a pretty good fight bitch and I thank you for that. Your services are no longer need so that means your life is no longer needed either. Oh, don't worry about your children either I'll be paying them a visit soon along with your husband. So leave this world knowing they will suffer greatly," Voldemort cackled coldly while striking the young woman with a the Killing Curse.

With a wave of his wand he made the body and clothes disappear and then strode out of the room to the meeting chamber where most of his Death Eater lieutenants stood surrounding his throne. He noticed though that some of his top operatives were missing.

"Where are Bellatrix, McNair, and Rookwood at," Voldemort asked silkily.

"Sire, Rookwood and McNair was killed by a man cloaked in grey along with Bellatrix Black who has betrayed you milord and somehow defeated your Imperious Curse. Also Sire, above the battlefield was a massive Shadow Phoenix which hasn't been spotted in many years since their Order was suspposedly destroyed, and also on top of all that Harry Potter has broken out of Azkaban," Lucius Malfoy reported while the whole room at the enraged look that passed over their Lord's face.

"That little bastard has discovered his lineage and now, he has brought back his mother's order and intends to wage war against me. Harry Fucking Potter you are such an enigma, so finally the Light and Shadows will fall and the Dark will reign for eternity. Prepare yourself gentlemen for a war of epic proportions. For we will wage war upon that corrupt, malcotent Dumbledore and the shadowy Harry Potter and his Order. Finally they will all fall to me, and they will never rise again to challenge me, the world's Dark Lord. Gather all of my forces and begin the preparations," Voldemort raged as a black and red aura slowly surrounded him, his magical strength making the walls crack even more.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore sat in his throne-like chair inside of the Headmaster's Chamber, deep inside the inner chamber's of Hogwarts. His ancient face was filled with anger and frustration as he recounted the events that had happened in the last two days. His once master plan had fallen apart simply because the Dementors and magic of Azkaban couldn't keep Harry Potter contained in his cell until Dumbledore could destory Voldemort and take over the Ministry of Magic.

_"How is it possible, that bitch is still causing me problems long after she died. Stupid fucking Tom failed to kill the son and erase all of the problems. Pathetic snake couldn't even kill one child even when I leaked their location threw Pettigrew and basically served the leader of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix on a silver platter," Dumbledore thought angrily. _

Dumbledore sighed deeply and walked over to Fawkes' empty perch and then looked up at the previous Headmaster's, seeing that a majority of them were missing from their portraits. Dumbledore then gained a dark look as he popped out of his office into a chamber deep beneath Hogwarts where most of the Headmaster's portraits were gathered. Dumbledore drew his wand and entered the chamber while setting up wards that restricted the previous Headmaster's from leaving.

"So all of you were planning on teaming up and trying to turn over the ancient power of Hogwarts over to that upsurper Harry Potter. You should all know that is treason," Dumbledore roared in anger while his wand glowed red.

"You have already committed high treason, Dumbledore and we will no longer stand by while you plot to destroy the magical world. Your heart and soul is darkened and you no longer serve the ideals that the Headmaster is supposed to have. We are digusted by you Dumbledore," Armando Dippet raged at Dumbledore while the other paintings nodded in agreement.

"Then all of you have chosen, death. SHAKKAHO," Dumbledore raged while a jet of red flames left his wand and struck the paintings setting them alight.

"May you prevail, Harry Potter for you are this world's only hope," Armando Dippet intoned before his portrait was burned to cinders.

Dumbledore scowled as he heard the last comment and then strode from the chamber back up to his office. He sat back down in his chair and started drawing up plans on how to deal with Tom and Harry. The master manipulator was back at work once again and soon the magical world would feel the terror from them.

The next morning, Tonks, Harry and Bellatrix were all sitting at the dining room table with happy smiles and Bellatrix had a knowing smile occasionally winking and smirking at the newfound couple. Tonks just glared back while Harry remained beet red and smiled widely.

"So you two looked mighty cozy last night, curled up on that big old couch in front of the fire," Bella teased.

"Oh, yeah we were as a matter of fact, and I'm sure you went back to the chamber to just 'talk' to my mother," Harry said with a smirk while Bella turned red and Tonks guffawed.

The rest of breakfeast went by smoothly and an hour later, the three arrived at the Order's chamber where most of the Order sat seated minus a few members. Shortly after Harry, Bellatrix, and Tonks were seated the rest of the members showed up and were then seated as well. Harry looked around the table and then sat up and put his wand to his throat and boosted his voice a little.

"Today, I and several of the Order members will be coming with me to Gringotts and also Tonks and Andromeda will be leading a party to the Wizengamot to take back all my family seats that have been in exile for far too long. Slowly, I will be making strides also to prove my imprisonment was false and make my fugitive status disappear. So, Tonks and Andromeda would you accept the role of appearing to the Wizengamot to take back all of the seats and because of Ancestral Law the Wizengamot cannot revoke my status because I am a fugitive. Also Amelia and Andromeda I also need a journalist, someone you both trust so I can get the **truth **out there," Harry explained to the table.

"Me and mum don't mind filling at the Wizengamot," Tonks said brightly while Andromeda nodded.

"Good, now the detail that will be going to Gringotts will be me, Tonks, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Moody. Also Severus, I would like to speak with you when I get back," Harry said while making his Order cloak materialize while the others did the same and Snape nodded his head.

An hour later, under the hoods of their cloaks, five members of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix stepped into the foyer of Gringotts. The first hooded figure stepped up to a familiar teller in front of him. The rest of the figures took flanking positions around the leader with their hands on their wands.

"Hello Griphook, it's so good to see you again after these many months away, may your gold never lose its luster," the hooded figure said in perfect Gobblygook.

"Well this is quite a surprise, Mr. Potter," Griphook responded back.

"Indeed it is Griphook, now the reason I'm here is to see your boss, Chief Earl Ragnock," Harry replied back with a grin under his hood.

"A bold request, very well please follow me," Griphook said while striding with Harry and the others following him.

They arrived at a massive set of gold engraved cedar doors, Griphook knocked three times and then entered the doors with his party shortly behind him. The office chamber was massive with a large square table off to the right while in the center of the room stood a massive bronze and cedar desk where an ancient but powerful Goblin sat. His hair was the color of ashes while his onyx eyes took in the newcomers that had entered his domain. He was the leader of the Goblin Nation, Chief Earl Newhgate Moria Ragnock, who had served as head of the Goblins since the time of Salazar's defection from Hogwarts. Instantly his sharp eyes went to Griphook who stood still as stone.

"Why have you brought outisders into my midst, Griphook, answer quickly or I will have your head," Ragnock demanded while slamming a heavy double-headed axe onto the desk making it shake.

"Chief Earl Ragnock, please do not blame Griphook for presenting us before you, it is I, Harry James Potter who requested this meeting with you," Harry said quickly in Gobblygook.

"Use english human, now what stops me from crushing you wizard and this imbecile Goblin. Just who demands the prescence of the Chief Earl," Ragnock asked while he fingered his axe.

"I am Harry James Potter, son of Lily Rowena Evans-Potter, Gellock of the Goblin Nation, and the heir of Morganna Le Fey, Lady of Shadows, and I have come before you on their behalfs and my own," Harry said in English while bowing before Ragnock.

"It has been many years since a Gellock or Goblin Friend has stepped through those doors, young Lord. So what does the Lord of Shadows want with the Goblin Nation," Ragnock said while putting his massive axe away.

"Well it is my understanding that Gringotts can prove the blood rites of the ancestral families and would allow me to reclaim all my lost seats at the Wizengamot, and the other reason I'm here is to hear a few wills and finally claim some materials recently won in a few duels," Harry said while rising out of the bow.

"Very well young Lord, if you would please let out some blood into the basin before you. The blood will then write out the family seats inside of the Wizengamot you can reclaim, for some of your families do not have seats since they pre-date the Wizengamot itself," Ragnock explained while a basin appeared before Harry along with a automatic documentation quill.

Harry stepped up to the basin and took the ceremonial dagger and cut along the scar that Voldemort's rat had carved into his arm a few years prior. The crimson blood dropped into the basin and started to swirl as it turned different colors. Harry and the others looked over to the quill which was rapidly writing down names before them:

POTTER

EVANS

BLACK

GRYFFINDOR

RAVENCLAW

MOODY

AMADEUS

ARCHIMEDES

Harry held out his hand as the document scroll rolled and sealed itself and then flew over into his hand. He then pocketed the scroll in his cloak while turning back to Ragnock.

"Which wills would you like hear," Ragnock asked while taking out a quill.

"Lily Rowena Evans, Sirius Orion Black, Orion Sirius Black, Hadrian Dee Potter, Cygnus Archimedes Black, James Hadrian Potter, Selene Silens Amadeus-Potter, and Nika Romanoff Benakov," Harry said listing off a list of names his mother had given him.

"Very well, all those wills will be gathered but it will take a few hours, you are welcome to stay here or come back later," Ragnock barked out while a goblin beside him ran out of the room with a scroll.

"Me and one associate will be staying here while the rest attend to other business," Harry said then put up a privacy ward around the small group.

"Okay, me and Bellatrix will be staying here while the rest of you will be going to the Wizengamot and Moody will be providing security for you all. Now at the Wizengamot, Tonks you will be standing in for the names of Potter, Evans, and Ravenclaw. Andromeda you will be standing in for the names of Gryffindor, Black, and Archimedes," Harry explained while Moody grunted and the others nodded.

"Be safe Harry," Andromeda said quietly then strode out of the room with Moody.

"You had better protect him, Bellatrix, or I will never forgive you," Tonks said while glaring down Bella.

"I doubt lover boy needs my protection Tonks, for he is a warrior in his own rights," Bellatrix said with a sigh which annoyed Tonks to no end.

"Calm down Tonks, we are going to be fine. Trust me we're both going to make it until you get back here. Also please tell your mother to bring back Amelia with her," Harry explained softly to Tonks while rubbing her back.

Tonks sighed and nodded and then gave Harry a peck on the cheek and then strode towards. She froze halfway there and ran back to Harry pulling him into a short but scorching kiss which left them both blushing and Bellatrix chuckling lowly. Tonks then ran out the door to catch up with her mother and Moody. Harry turned to Bellatrix and sent her a look that clearly stated to not say a word. Bellatrix laughed out loud and then zipped her lips shut with a gesture. Harry shook his head and then strode out of the office along with Griphook heading towards the vault train rail. Griphook got behind the driver's wheel while Harry and Bellatrix got into the back of the notoriously fast cart. It took off like screaming banshee while Harry braced himself inside of the cart, Bellatrix was whooping with glee while screaming 'faster, faster', while Griphook wore a wicked grin.

About ten minutes later, the small cart screeched to a halt in front of an ancient vault that had the Black's family crest on it. Harry stepped out of the cart along with Griphook while Bellatrix's jubilation slowly melted away from her form and her face tensed as she faced the door of the ancient vault before her.

"I don't know how to open this vault, Harry. It was left under care by somebody outside of the family by Cygnus before he passed away, even Sirius didn't have access to it and he was the last Lord Black," Bellatrix explained while staring with a bit of longing at the vault door.

"Yes, I know all of that for Cygnus left the vault under the guardianship of Lily Evans. My mother let me know that some of her magic still lays in me which gives me the power to unlock some of the vaults that went into lockdown after the Fall of the Order," Harry said while stepping closer to the door.

"Place your palm on the emblem and claim your rites. If the vault accepts you then it will, if it does not accept you and detects ill will it will automatically strip you of your magic and transport you back to a cell in Azkaban," Griphook warned while his sharp eyes watched Harry closely.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of Shadows, under the authority of Lady Lily Rowena Evans do command this vault to open. The Shadows will never fade, until the Darkness is no more," Harry chanted while thrusting some of his magic into the vault door.

The ancient door then shook violently as years of dust fell off of it. The moon and stars engraved on it started to glow a bright, burning silver. The door then slowly slid open as a beam of silver enveloped Harry and Bellatrix scanning over them. The vault then lit up on the inside as the ghostly form of Cygnus Archimedes Black appeared before them. He looked over the two of them with wise eyes and then he started to speak,

"Greetings, Bellatrix Atremis Black and Lord of Shadows, son of Lily Rowena Evans, Harry James Potter...this recording of sorts has been activated because the Order of the Shadow Phoenix has been brought back from the ashes. The Lord of Shadows has taken the lockdown away from the family vault of the Blacks. Now, Lord Potter, would you like to name the next Head of Black," Cygnus asked Harry while a basin appeared before him.

"Yes, I do wish to name a new Head of Black under the authority given to me by Lady Lily Rowena Evans," Harry said firmly.

"Then please prick your finger and let a drop of your blood into the basin and name the Head of Black," Cygnus explained while fading a little.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of Shadows hereby declares that Lady Bellatrix Atremis Black as the new Head of Black and also that the Tonks family is now a confirmed, official magical family whose Head is Lady Andromeda Athena Black-Tonks. Due to the new family status a seat in the Wizengamot is given," Harry chanted loudly while the blood drop slowly traveled down the basin while the room was then alit with a golden and silver light.

The vortex of silver then exploded outward from the basin and struck all walls of the vault while a golden beam of light shot out of the vault while a silver beam struck Bellatrix and her familial crest tattoo was then outlined in a silver and an onyx and silver ring with a small sapphire appeared on her right hand.

"I, Lady Bellatrix Artemis Black, hereby declare my rightful title as the Head of the Black family," Bellatrix chanted as the once grand picture of Sirius Black was replaced by Bella's portrait.

"Well I'm guessing Andromeda and Tonks are gonna get a big surprise soon," Harry said while chuckling.

"Ooh, I so wish I could see Andi's face when she finds out the news," Bellatrix while said chuckling and then her face went ice cold as she gazed at the family tree of the Blacks.

"I, Lady Black, under authority of my bloodline do hereby banish Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Draco Malfoy from the Black family under the pain of death, and also I hereby banish under death not exile all extended members of the Black family that are Death Eaters approved by the Lord of Shadows, Harry James Potter. Also let a message be sent that all traitors to the Black name will die and that Tosser will fall by our hands. The Shadows are rising once again," Bellatrix snarled while blasting name after name off of the family tree in front of her.

Meanwhile at the Riddle Manor, Dark Lord Voldemort was having a gathering of all his Death Eater Generals, Colonels, and Captains along with their loyal family members. His red eyes were alit with glee at the massive attendance but the maniacal smile slipped off his face as Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy along with Lucius, one of his top Generals, all fell to the ground in agony.

"What is the matter, Lucius," Voldemort asked silkily.

"Milord, there is a new Head of Black and she has declared a blood war against all the so called traitors of the Black family. We have been exiled and banished from the family and we are suffering the consequences as we speak," Lucius ground out in pain.

"And who would be powerful enough to do this I wonder," Voldemort asked with a scoff while he drew out his wand.

"Milord, the new Head of Black's is Bellatrix and she is backed by the Order," Lucius said with a pale.

"LIES! Never in a million years would Bellatrix join up with that fool Dumbledore," Voldemort snarled out at Lucius while raising his wand.

"Milord, she has not joined up with that old fool's bird club but the other Order that was supposedly destroyed along with the bitch Potter," Lucius choked out.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THAT PATHETIC ORDER WAS DESTROYED FOR THE ONLY ONE LEFT ALIVE WAS THAT CRIPPLE, MOODY," Voldemort raged on.

"Potter and the bitch started it back up and is now declaring their war against us. Black has also set out a familial death curse to kill any extended member of the Black family that wears the Dark Mark," Lucius wheezed out.

One by one Death Eaters fell dead as the vapor-like symbol of the Black family appeared above their bodies. Voldemort quickly cut off both Draco and Lucius's right arm before they could be effected by the curse while Narcissa wailed in pain. He then waved his wand once more and an arm of onyx materialized for Draco while Lucuis' arm was made of dragon scales. Shortly after the death curse was finished that left an agonized Narcissa and twenty dead Death Eaters.

"So Narcissa, my dear you have not been effected because you are straight from the Black family line and now I have a mission for all three of you. It is simply to kill Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Tonks, and Severus Snape. Will you be able to kill your sisters, Narcissa," Voldemort said icily.

"With pleasures, milord," Narcissa purred out painfully while fighting off the pain.

"My loyal Death Eaters, we have a new prey to crush that was unexpected for it has risen from the ashes of it's destruction so many years ago. The ORDER OF THE SHADOW PHOENIX will perish once more! Harry Potter and Bellatrix Black will lay tortured and defeated at my feet at the end of this war, for we will also be taking down that old fool and the puppet ministry. After this war is over, the Darkness will reign forever," Voldemort snarled out to his followers.

The Death Eaters all cheered in an explosive tumult at Voldemort's speech except for one that stood near the far back cloaking their scarred face who trembled with fear and trepidation. The Death Eater then apparated away after the meeting and landed inside of a small shack. It's mask fell away and revealed alert and dark jade eyes set inside of a angular heart shaped face with a button nose and pouty lips. It's hood then fell away as well revealing fiery curls that were cut short and the hair fell forward the bangs outlining the face. The figure then cast aside the heavy cloak and reveal a buxom but lithe and toned female body with thin muscular arms and long legs. The female then traveled over to the mirror found the long thought dead Nika Benakov staring back. Nika inspected the long scar that ran down the side of her face and sighed heavily. She pulled away her shirt from her shoulder where a small golden phoenix sat pulsing with a subtle emerald gold color mix. She put her delicate, but deadly hands up to the tattoo and could feel the subtle warmth from the Bond tattoo.

Her gaze then fell down further to the mark that marred her left arm. The Dark Mark pulsed against the slightly tanned skin of her forearm. Its jagged edges outlined in scars that were over a decade old, forcibly carved in after she was captured during the assault on Godric's Hollow that fateful Halloween night. She scowled at the mirror and then back to the scar that forever marked her as a Death Eater. She prowled away from the mirror and fell onto the small black bed in the corner of the room. She sat back against the wall and allowed herself to relax a little. She tensed once again as the door creaked open once more and revealed her mistress and master.

"Hello pawn, we have a mission for you," Lucius Malfoy said in an icy voice.

"Your mission is to kill my sisters and that Potter brat, and anyone else that gets in your way," Narcissa's cold voice broke through behind Lucius while she stood next to Draco.

"How do you suppose that I accomplish this mission of yours," Nika asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Well my dear, you are going to infiltrate the new Order of that redheaded bitch's spawn and then you are going to kill all of them, its as simple as that," Lucius sneered at her.

"You know I have to say that is one of the funniest things you have ever said to me. You want me after being 'dead' for twenty years to prance up to the upper echelon of the O-S-P, gain their trust, and then kill all of them. I would make it as far as the door before I would be shot down by Bellatrix and Moody," Nika scoffed while getting to her feet.

"That is your assignment, bitch," Draco hissed.

"You are one to talk you little bastard, I've never seen you do anything about Potter when you had a chance too," Nika sneered while narrowing her eyes at Draco.

Her body then slammed into the wall from a heavy punch from the elder Malfoy. She grunted as she tried to gain her feet once more until a flurry of blows from the small party drove her to the floor. Her body then convulsed as an electric shock traveled through her. She bit back all her screams of pain.

"You will accomplish your mission, understood," Narcissa growled.

"Yes, my mistress I will succeed," Nika hissed out before she blacked out.

Many miles away underneath ancient halls, Andromeda, Tonks, and Moody stalked towards the meeting chamber of the Winzengamot. They reached the doors and blew them open while marching into the heavily locked chamber. Instantly, Dumbledore peered down at them with disdain while Fudge rose in utter outrage.

"What is the meaning of this, Mrs. Tonks," Fudge sputtered.

"We are here as representatives of currently absent magical families, Minister," Andromeda said politely.

"And pray tell which families would those be, Andromeda," Dumbledore inquired while his eyes twinlked.

"I, Andromeda Athena Black-Tonks, hereby under the ancestral authority of Harry James Potter claim the blood rites of the seats of Gryffindor, Black, and Archimedes," Andromeda shouted out to the assembly while the aforementioned seats lit up with a golden glow.

"I, Nymphadora Athena Tonks, hereby under the ancestral authority of Harry James Potter claim the blood rites of the seats of Potter, Evans, and Ravenclaw," Tonks spoke out to the assembly as more seats lit up and the chamber remained silent.

Before anyone could say anything Artemis flashed in and left a note for Moody along with a golden scroll and then flashed back out. Moody opened the note and a large smirk appeared on his lopsided face.

"I, Alastor Veritas Moody, hereby under the ancestral authority of Harry James Potter claim the blood rites of the seats of Moody and Amadeus, and also announce the new Ancestral family of Tonks, led by Madam Tonks," Moody growled to the assembly while throwing the scroll to Dumbledore which then burst out into a booming voice.

_To the esteemed members of Wizengamot,_

_I, Chief Earl Newhgate Moria Ragnock, hereby declare the veracity of the following blood claims of Lord of Shadows, Harry James Potter and Lady Bellatrix Artemis Black, Head of the Ancenstral family of Black._

_We the Goblin Nation also name these two as allies and are now under our protection. Now a word from Lord Potter. _

_I, Harry James Potter, hereby claim my innocence of the outlandish charges that have been set against me and hereby claim a right to retrial at the end of this war. I also hereby announce an official alliance between me and the Goblin Nation and the title of Gellock previously held by my mother, Lady Lily Rowena Evans. Now a word from the Lady Black._

_I, Bellatrix Artemis Black, hereby claim my innocence of the charges that have been set against since I was forced to do those acts under forcible control and duress. _

_Now that is the official words from the newly appointed Lord and Lady whose authority is recognized by the Goblin Nation._

_From, Earl Newhgate Moria Ragnock, Cheiftan of the Goblin Nation. _

The chamber of the Wizengamot sat silent while the three newcomers were all wearing wide grins. The scroll that Dumbledore was holding then dissolved as the new members took their seats while Fudge stood red faced once again.

"This is a fucking outrage for Potter and that bitch cannot claim any of their seats for they are both fugitives," Fudge sputtered out with rage.

"Pipe down Minister, for you do not hold power here. Lord Potter and Lady Black both have genuine claims that are of ancestral claim which trumps their current fugitive status, and as for thier crimes, they were never charged or held trial by the Wizengamot which is demanded by the Ancient laws," Lord Marcus Carmichael Cole boomed out from his seat.

"Lord Cole is correct and I find that Potter and Black's entries to the council not against any standing precedence," Lady Danica Steele Jensen intoned as well while the majority of the Wizengamot nodded their assent.

"Then it is decided that the claims are vaild and they are now apart of the Wizengamot. Now onto the official business of this council," Dumbledore voiced while pounding his mallet for order.

Unbeknownest to the Wizengamot except for Moody, a tall figure cloaked with invisibility slipped out of the chamber and then portkeyed away. He landed in front of an ice coated mansion set in the shadow of a mountain. He put his cloak revealing a strong, lean physique with deathly pale skin. Dark jade eyes peered out surveying his surroundings while silver hair framed his face. He took a deep breath and then advanced on the manor with grace and skill. As he reached the doors a feral smile crossed his face revealing sharpened canines. He stalked into the manor and then into a small study. He then tapped a mirror in the corner and spoke into it.

"Speak english, moron," the male vampire growled in Russian accented English while his facial and neck tattoos glimmered in the dim light.

"What is so important," an impatient voice hissed from the other side.

"There is an important individual that the Lady of Blood needs to meet, for he may be a powerful and may know where my sister is," the vampire spoke coolly.

"Who reports these findings," the other voice intoned quietly.

"This is Drist Valiantov Benakov, sister of Operative Nika Romanoff Benakov and stepsister of Natasha Romanoff, Clan Leader of the London Vampires," Drist growled while the other line went dead quiet.

"I will notify her at once, milord," the other line stuttered.


End file.
